These Walls
by acenotmary
Summary: He broke her heart in High School. Now that she's in college, she's finally moved on. When he returns, will she go back to him, or try for something with another certain blond boy who has come to be known as her best friend. Sophie
1. The Past Returns, Oh Shit!

**These Walls**

_Gilmore Girls_

**A/N:** Hey people! This is my new story and it is based on the song 'These Walls' by Teddy Geiger. If you haven't listened to that song, listen to it, because it's really good! I love it! At the moment, he is my other musical obsession besides Fall Out Boy. So, there's a little mixture there. Some alternative/rock and some pop. I like to mix it up! The only thing I don't really like music wise is Country and Rap, but I'm pretty open to anything else. Ok, but you wanna know about the story right? Not my musical tastes. Ok, so here's your well written summary. Much better than the one on the outside! Lol.

**Summary:** Rory went to Chilton where she met the extra cocky, arrogant ass we like to call Tristan DuGrey. He rendered her 'his Mary.' She hated him at first, but the more he pursued her, the more she fell. Tristan become her boyfriend and the first guy she had sex with. She loved him, until he cheated. Now she's at Yale, starting her Sophmore year. During Freshamn year, she met her new best friend Logan Huntzberger and his stoogie friends that go by Colin and Finn. Her roomates are Paris and Steph. Logan is still a bit of a playboy, even though he is pretty much in love with Rory. She is completely naive to this concept and is denying any feelings she may be having towards her best friend. But when her past comes back to haunt her in the form of Tristan, will she go back to who she first loved, or will she go for something with a certain other blonde boy with the gorgeous chocolate eyes? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing! You guys should know this by now! Lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: The Past Returns...Oh Shit!**

Rory Gilmore walked into her dorm room that she shared with her roomates Paris Geller and Stephanie Vanderbuilt, but what she came across shocked her. Neither one of them was there, or had been there. None of their stuff was set up in their rooms, there were no suitcases, there was nothing that belonged to her friends. All that was there was the furniture her grandmother had bought for her and had delivered. She actually expected Stephanie to not be there. She was always late, but Paris? Where was she? She was never late for anything, and she always got to the dorm before anyone else.

"Huh." she said to herself. "I can't believe I'm here before them. Oh well. Might as well unpack." she said as she moved her clothes boxes into her room, unpacked them, and hung the garments in the closet. Deciding she was going to take a break, she grabbed her purse and headed to the coffee cart outside Branford.

She walked up and saw her favorite coffee maker was back and already working. "Hey Joe." she greeted.

"Hey Rory. The usual?" he asked.

"Yes please." she said as she got out her money. She stopped at this particular cart where Joe always worked about three times a day, so he knew her usual was a large coffee with a small amount of milk and two teaspoons of sugar.

"Here ya go." he said as he handed her the cup. She handed him the money and took the coffee from him.

"Thanks Joe. Se ya later." she said as she walked back to her dorm. When she walked in she put her purse on the small kitchenette's counter that was located by the door. "I still can't believe they're not here." she said to herself.

"Talking to yourself again Ace?"

Rory whipped around to her best friend Logan Huntzberger, leaning in her doorway. "Logan!" she squealed as she went to hug him. She had missed him all summer. They had only seen each other about three times. She was in Stars Hollow all the time with her mom, and his parents had made him spend most of the summer in Martha's Vineyard with them. "I missed you so much." she said as she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too Ace." he said as he hugged her back.

She pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes. "So, you wanna hang out or do you have to unpack and make sure Finn stay's out of trouble?" she asked.

"Well, I unpacked already, and Colin is handling Finn. I came here, because yes, I would love to hang out with you, and I wanted to ask if you wanna go to the Pub tonight with all of us. I already called Paris and Steph and they're coming." he said as they made their way to the couch and sat down.

"I would love to go to the Pub tonight, and did Paris and Steph say where they were?" she asked.

"Steph is on her way, she was almost here when she said she forgot her favorite shoes, so she had to turn around and go get them. Paris said she was with Doyle. I don't even wanna get into that. I heard something strange going on in the background when I called." he said.

"Eww." Rory said. "I seriously hope you didn't interrupt something dirty." she said with a look of disgust.

"Me too Ace. Me too." They watched movies and later on Paris and Steph finally arrived.

"What took you so long?" Rory asked.

"Well, I'm sure Logan told you about my shoe issue, right?" Steph asked. Rory nodded. "Well, I get back to my house, I go to my room and I get my shoes. I'm almost out the door when mother dearest calls me back. She says there is a society party tomorrow night, and I am required to attend, and bring a date. So, you guys wanna come too? Pretty please? I really don't wanna have to be there alone with just some stuffy guy I'll find to date who only want's to talk about his car and some sports team that I can guarantee I will have never heard of." Steph said with a small pout.

"I'll go." Paris said. "I've got nothing better to do."

"I'll come too Steph. I know how it feels when there's no one there for you to hang with." Rory said.

"Logan?" Steph asked looking at him with another pout.

"Ah, man. Rory had taught you well in the art of pouting. Yeah, I'll come, now we just have to convince Colin and Finn." he said.

"Well, lets go to the Pub, we're supposed to meet them in a few anyway." Rory said. They left the dorm and walked to the Pub. Logan had slung his arm around Rory's shoulders and she leaned into them. Anyone that saw this would think they were a couple in love, but really it was just a friendly gesture that they always took part in.

"So Paris." Rory asked while they were walking. "Logan say's you were with Doyle." she said with a smirk.

"Well Gilmore, considering I'm seeing him, yes I was with him. He asked me to help him move some of his stuff into his dorm. I swear, that dorm is so gross. It still reminds me of a third world country." she said with a shudder. They all laughed. They entered the Pub and found Colin and Finn sitting in a big round booth. They joined them and a waitress came to take their drink orders.

"So love. How are you?" Finn asked Paris as he slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Lovely Finn, but I do suggest you remove your arm I bite it off." she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Ooh." he said. "I like em feisty." he said as he winked at her.

"So, Steph has a party to go to tomorrow night and we have agreed to go with her. You guys wanna come too?" Logan asked.

"Open bar?" Finn asked.

"Yes Finn." Steph said with an eye roll.

"Then I'm in." he said.

"What about you tight ass?" Steph asked Colin.

"Yeah, I'll go." he said.

"Great. Now I just have to find a date." Steph said.

Colin's head popped up at this. Everyone knew he was in love with Steph, but he was too scared to tell her. Now, he figured was his chance. "Uh, Steph. I'll be your date." he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him. "Thanks Colin. That would be great." she said as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The ironic thing about this situation, was that Steph secretly liked Colin too. Only, it really wasn't a secret. All of her friends could see it, well, except for Colin of course.

The night continued with drinks and food. They all danced for a while and then left. Finn was the only one to get completely smashed that night. Everyone else had only had enough to take the edge off.

Logan walked Rory back to her dorm and she invited him in. Neither was very tired so he was going to help her unpack the rest of her stuff and then they were going to watch more movies. She opened the door and walked inside, not knowing she was about to run into her past. She flicked the light switch and the whole room became illuminated. And there it was. Her troubled past, sitting on her couch.

"Tristan." she whispered, as she grabbed Logan's hand.

* * *

A/N: ok, so there's the first chapter of my new story! I hope you all like it! I'm really excited about this. I decided to come out with this story because sadly 'Kill Me Now' will be ending at 40 chapters. But, when I finish this story, I plan on doing a sequel to 'Kill Me Now' but I wanted to do something new first. Also, I said this was based on the song 'These Walls' and it is. When I listen to that song, I get that it's about being in a relationship, and getting your heart broken, but you have to move on, even if you're scared to, and you have to basically 'step out of these walls' as the song goes. Also, a little more info. The Yale gang all know what Tristan did, and Paris actually witnessed everything he made Rory go through because she was at Chilton with her, and she graciously wallowed with Rory and Lorelai after he cheated. Paris is very protective of Rory over the whole Tristan thing because she knows how bad he hurt her, and I know this is a little OOC for Paris, but please, go with it. I kinda like it. Also, Logan is very protective of Rory because he cares so much about her and he hates seeing her hurt. Ok, so, tell me what you think, and send me a review! Thanks! 


	2. How Can You Love Me?

**A/N:** So I've gotten a pretty good response so far to this story! I'm glad you all like it. Also, in my last authors note I mentioned that the Yale gang all knew what Tristan did, but I forgot to mention that actually Logan, Colin, Finn, and Steph know Tristan as well from society parties. Ok, so anyway, I don't think I'm going to do shout outs for this story, because while I love writing them, it takes a long time, but if I feel that I have a response to some reviews, then I'll do an occasional shout out. Ok, my thanks to all reviewers! I love what you guys say! So, thanks!

**Disclaimer:** nope, I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: How Can You Love Me?**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rory asked once she found her voice.

"Aren't you happy to see me Mary?" Tristan asked as he got up and walked over to Rory and Logan. "Huntzberger. How ya doin?" he asked.

"Just fine Tristan." he said with clenched teeth. This was the guy that broke his best friend's heart. He had cheated and she had walked in on it. He knew how painful that could be. He would do anything right now to protect his Ace from Tristan.

"How did you even get in here?" Rory asked.

"Silly Mary. You let me in. Or at least one of your roommates did by leaving the door unlocked. I called your grandmother, telling her I wanted a chance to apologize and get back together with you, and she told me your dorm room." He said as he inched closer to her. "I missed you." he said as he reached to touch her cheek. She slapped his hand away before he could put his filthy hands on her.

"Don't touch me. Not after what you did." she spat.

"I think you should go." Logan said.

"Do you?" Tristan asked. "Well, honestly Huntz, I don't really care what you think. In fact I think you should go. This is between me and my Mary." he said with a smirk.

"I'm not going anywhere." Logan said. "I'm not leaving her alone with you."

"I'm not your Mary." Rory said. "Not anymore." she said as tears came to her eyes. "You hurt me Tristan. In the worst way possible. I gave you my heart, my soul, my everything, and you just stomped on it. Do you know how bad it felt to walk in on you doing some other girl?" she yelled. "Do you? I don't know why the hell my grandmother would tell you where I lived after what you did to me, but I swear, she's going to be yelled at as well." She said angrily.

"Mary, come on. Can't we talk about this? Just the two of us? I miss you and I'm sorry." he pleaded. "I want you back Mare." he said with a small smile.

"I don't want you." she said. She saw the look on his face change from hopeful to a look of sadness.

"But I love you Rory." he said.

"You love me? How can you love me? You said you loved me then, and you cheated! How could anyone ever say they love someone, and then do something like that?" she asked as the tears fell down her face. "How could they?" she asked between sobs.

"You need to leave." Logan said as he pulled Rory into his arms and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.

Tristan looked at Rory in Logan's arms and jealousy swept over him. _'Are they together?'_ he thought. He nodded his head. "Ok, fine. I'll leave. For now. But I'll be back. Because not only did I come here looking for you, but I transferred here from Harvard. I won't stop until I get you back Rory." he said as he walked out the door.

Rory cried a little harder into Logan's chest when she heard Tristan say that he transferred to Yale.

"What am I gonna do Logan?" she asked as her sobs slowed.

"I don't know Ace." he said as he kissed the top of her head. He led her over to the couch and they laid down. He kept his arms around her, trying to absorb her pain, and comfort her. "But I do promise you this. I won't let him hurt you again." he said. She hugged him tighter.

"Thank you." she said as she buried her head deeper into his chest. He kissed the top of her head again and they just laid there for a while.

About an hour later he noticed she was asleep. He pulled them up off the couch and carried her to her room. He placed her under the covers and kissed her head. "Night Ace." he said as he started to leave. He was stopped though. She had reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay. Please." she said turning to face him. "I don't wanna be alone." she whispered.

He nodded and stripped down to his boxers. He joined her under the covers and she snuggled up to him. As soon as he put his arms around her a wave of safety washed over her and she fell back asleep, with him soon following.

The next morning he woke up to a beautiful brunette next to him. He remembered what happened last night and he gently pulled her closer, trying not to wake her. He wanted to protect her from Tristan and he had promised that he would. She was his best friend after all and he loved her. If only he could tell her how much he loved her, but he knew she wasn't ready for that yet. Tristan had just barged back into her life and that was going to take time getting used to it. He would be living here now, and attending classes. He was sure that they would run into him at the Pub and the coffee carts, in the courtyard. Sure it was a big campus, but he wouldn't be avoidable forever. He really wanted Rory back, but Logan was not going to let that happen. The last thing he said the night before kept running through Logan's mind. _'I won't stop until I get you back Rory.'_ He sure was determined, but no way would Rory go back to him. She could be naive sometimes, but she was nowhere near stupid, and returning to Tristan would be the stupidest move ever.

He felt her start to stir as more and more sunlight flooded the room. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hey." he said as he kissed her head. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like I have a hangover headache even though I only had one drink. Got any coffee?" she asked with a small smile.

He gave a light laugh. "No, but we can go get some." he said giving her a smile right back.

"Ok. Just give me ten minutes?" she asked as she pulled away from him. He nodded as he began to get dressed. She grabbed some clothes from her dresser and went into the bathroom to get ready. He went into the living room and saw Steph eating a bagel on the couch and watching t.v. while Paris read the paper.

"Hey Huntz." Steph greeted. "You stay here last night?" she asked.

"Yeah. Rory was a little shaken after what we encountered when we got back from the pub."

"What did you encounter?" Steph asked.

"Tristan." he sad.

Paris's head shot up. "What?" she asked. "Is she ok?" she asked getting up. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Rory, are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine Paris, why?" she asked coming out of the bathroom, dressed in some jeans and a t shirt with her hair in a messy ponytail, and a light amount of make-up.

"Huntzberger says Tristan was here." she said with a worried look.

"Oh, that." she said. "Yeah, he was here."

"What happened."

"I yelled at him and told him to leave. And he kept saying how sorry he was, how much he loved and missed me, how he wanted me back, and how, oh yeah, you're gonna love this, he transferred here." she said.

"He what?" Paris yelled. "Ooh! I'll kill him." she said as she grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the door. Rory was trying to stop her, but it was no use.

"Uh oh." Steph said.

"Do you think she'll find him?" Logan asked.

"She's Paris. Of course she'll find him." Rory said. "Ugh. I really need some coffee." she whined as she put her hand to her head.

"C'mon Ace. Let's go pay Joe a visit." Logan said as he led her out the door.

They got coffee and then returned to the dorm, seeing that Paris had returned.

"Did you find him?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah. And we had words. I crushed him with my voice. He couldn't get a word in edgewise." she said.

"Thanks Paris." Rory said as she hugged her friend.

"No problem. I know what he put you through, and I hate him for it. It was wrong, and he's such a pig for thinking he could get back together with you." she said. Rory smiled at this.

"So, are we going shopping for dresses for tonight?" Steph asked.

"Yeah." Rory said. "I could use a little retail therapy."

"Great! Let's go!" she said as she shot up off the couch and grabbed her purse. Paris and Rory got theirs as well and headed towards the door.

"Hey Ace." Logan said as he grabbed her arm before she left.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Here." he said handing her his American Express Black Card.

"Logan..." she started.

"No. I wanna buy you your dress for tonight." he said with a smile. "Get yourself something that'll drive me crazy." he said with a smirk. She blushed.

"Thanks." she said as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back at seven to pick you up." he said.

"Who said you were my date, Huntzberger?" she asked playfully. He slightly pouted. "Ok, fine. You can be my date." he smiled. "I'll see ya later." she said as she walked out the door and rejoined Paris and Steph. She was ready for some shopping.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Ok, I hope you all liked it! Next chapter is shopping, the party, and another Tristan run-in. All my readers that know of my Fall Out Boy obsession, can anyone pick out what song/lyrics I referenced in this chapter? Let me know! Leave a review please! I love them all! Thanks! 


	3. Jealousy Can Control Us Sometimes

A/N: hey all! So I just posted the last chapter of 'Kill Me Now' last night and I was kinda crying as I did it. Lol. I hope you all read it, if you haven't already. So, thanks for all the reviews! You all are so great! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's so sad! Lol.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Jealousy Can Control Us Sometimes**

The girls arrived at the mall and hurried out of the car and into the pretty building that housed all the wonderful dresses and shoes. To these girls, well, mostly Steph, the mall was like heaven.

"So, where to first?" Rory asked.

"Dresses!" Steph squealed and dragged Paris and Rory into the nearest dress shop.

They searched the racks for a few minutes before finding several dresses each to try on.

"So Ror. Are you sure you're ok about Tristan?" Steph asked.

"Yeah Steph. I'll be ok."

"What if he tries anything?" Steph asked.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"Well. I mean, you said he said he wouldn't stop until he had you back, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what if he tries something? Ya know, like stalking you, or trying to do 'other' things?"

"Steph. Are you saying that you think he might, like, try and rape me, or something?" she whispered.

"It's possible Rory. I've know him since we were all five. He may seem kind and gentle on the outside, well except for what he did to you with the cheating, but, I know that when he gets jealous, he tends to hurt people, physically."

"Steph, what would he have to be jealous of? I mean I'm not even with him anymore!"

"But he said he still loves you. And as for the jealousy. Who do you think he would be jealous of?"

"Steph! I have no idea and honestly you are giving me a major headache right now!"

"Logan!"

"What about Logan?" She asked as she groaned. "This is not helping!"

"He would be jealous of Logan!"

"But Logan's my best friend! Why would he be jealous of him?"

"Because Logan is in love with you!"

"What! That's ridiculous! Logan doesn't love me!"

"Then why is he always around? Why does he walk you home after every time we go to the pub? Why does he buy you copious amounts of coffee? Why does he wait outside your classes for you? Why does he put up with your crazy family, and go to Friday night dinners sometimes?" she exclaimed.

"Because he's my friend! How do you know that Colin or Finn don't do the same things?" she asked.

"Uh, 'cause they don't!" Steph said. "Oh, and uh, point number one trillion! He gives you his Black Card to do damage with! He lets you spend his money, I mean god knows he's loaded, but you are the only girl he buys stuff for besides his mother and sister! And! He's your date for tonight! He wanted to be your date!"

Rory sighed. "I know Steph. I know he does all those things, but, he's my best friend. He doesn't feel that way about me. He doesn't do commitment, or strings, or anything."

"He hasn't before, but I know he would for you. If he finds the right person, he would do all of that, and I do believe Rory, that you _are_ the right person. You're his lobster." she said quoting Phoebe from Friends.

Paris had hung back the whole time watching the two interact before finally jumping into the conversation. " Steph is right Ror. Huntz loves you." Paris said. "And I know Tristan too. When he gets jealous, he does hurt people, but not just physically. Emotionally too. I think I know why he cheated in high school." Paris said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before! And how does he hurt people emotionally?" she exclaimed.

"Because it all just clicked now, and he cheated on you! How does that not hurt emotionally? It does! But anyway, listen to this. Steph wonders if Tristan would physically hurt you through forcing sex on you because he would be jealous of you hanging with Logan all the time. And, I mean, why wouldn't he be jealous of Logan? He's gorgeous! He's the Yale version of Tristan, but he actually cares about people's feelings and he can be a sensitive guy, so right away, Logan is better than Tristan, but anyway, here's why I think he cheated." Paris said.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"He was jealous!"

"Of what!" Rory yelled.

"Jess." Paris said.

"He was my friend too!"

"Who was also in love with you! You hung out with Jess all the time because he had the same interests as you, and Tristan saw him as a threat!"

"But I never had any feeling towards Jess that were more than 'let's be friends! And I told Tristan that when he confronted me about how he felt about me hanging out with Jess." Rory said, growing tired.

"But that didn't make him any less jealous." Paris pointed out. "I saw how he acted when you, me, Tristan, and Jess would hang out together. Tristan would become all 'caveman possessive' and give Jess death glares! So, he hurt you, because the jealousy from seeing you be friends with Jess hurt him. He cheated, to hurt you emotionally, and he didn't think that was wrong at the time, which is another reason he's a pig!" Paris pointed out.

"So then why would he hurt me now? Physically or emotionally? We aren't even together"

"Ah, see here's where I come back in." Steph said. Rory turned to look at her, giving her a 'please explain' look. "Ok, so we've discovered that he would obviously be jealous of you with Logan."

"But I'm not with Logan." she said.

"Hanging out with Logan, ok, Annette Bening. He'd still be jealous. So, he hurt you once before, so he goes with another approach this time. He hurts Logan."

"What, like try and fight with him? They're in college! Fighting is a little immature, don't you think?" Rory said.

"No, Rory. Not fighting. I don't think Logan would be someone he would hurt physically, 'cause Logan would hurt him right back." Steph said

"Ok, so how could he hurt Logan emotionally? I don't know about you, but I've never seen Logan cry, so hurting his emotions might be kinda hard." Rory said

"That's where you come back in." Steph said. "Trust me when I say I know how Tristan's mind works. I've known him forever, and he's spilled many a thoughts on those crazy drunken nights."

"Point, Steph?"

"Right. So he takes another approach and goes after Logan, but he potentially hurts you as well."

"Wait, I thought he wouldn't hurt me this time, especially if he's so keen on getting me back. He's not that stupid Steph, he knows messing up again would get him no where. At least now he thinks he's got a chance. I mean, really, there's no way in Hell I'd go back to him, I'm not that stupid either, but hurting me again, he knows that if he does that, he's going to come up with nothing."

"See, that's the thing. He's hopeful. He thinks if he woos you, you'll go back to him."

"So, what does this have to do with you thinking he might rape me?" she asked quietly.

"Well, in Tristan's eyes, it wouldn't be rape. It would be him trying to sleep with you, and you agreeing."

"What! Why would I sleep with him?" she quietly yelled.

"Because he is convinced that you love him, but you're just not admitting it. Hence the wooing. He tries to make you see him in a good light again, and you get back with him."

"I know where this is going now." Paris said knowingly. "Rory, before you, Tristan only had conquests, remember?"

"Yeah, so?" she said.

"So what's the one thing he liked to do after he had a one night stand?"

"Oh my God! He liked to brag about it! So, you're saying that in order for him to hurt Logan, he would have to sleep with me, and then he could rub it in Logan's face, and that would crush Logan because you say he's in love with me, which really, I still don't quite believe, bu..."

"Rory, believe it, ok, because he is truly, madly, deeply, in love with you. He hasn't been on a date in almost four months. He didn't see anyone over the summer." Steph said.

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"I found out from his parents that he never went out on any dates while in Martha's Vineyard. He's waiting for you Ror. He loves you."

"He really loves me?" she asked. Steph nodded. "But, I, I don't feel that way, I mean, I can't feel that way. It's too soon. I can't be in love!"

"Rory, it's been over a year!" Paris said.

"I just, I can't Paris. I mean you said it. Logan is a Yale version of Tristan, how could I be sure that if I did let myself fall for him, he wouldn't do the same thing?" Rory asked as tears came to her eyes. "I couldn't live through that kind of pain again."

Steph brought her into a hug. "Hun, Logan would never cheat." she said.

"You don't know that." Rory said.

"Yes I do. He knows what it feels like Ror. He's been cheated on before. That's why it's so hard for him to do strings, because he left himself once before and she broke him." Steph said.

"Why would someone do that to Logan? He's amazing." Rory said.

"Why would Tristan do that to you? You're amazing. Jealousy Ror. It can control us sometimes. This girl, Allison, Logan thought he loved her, and they dated for almost two years, but after a while, she got jealous that I was hanging out with him and the guys, so she hurt him like Tristan hurt you. She cheated. He caught her. He knows exactly what you've gone through, and he wants to make sure that never happens again to you or him. He loves you. He would never cheat." Steph said.

"I still can't do it yet Steph. I'm not ready. And as for Tristan, I would never sleep with that piece of dirt again. He might try, but I will always say no. If he forces, I'll put him in jail. I will fight so that he can't hurt me or Logan. Because even if I can't love Logan in that way, I do love him in a friends way. He's my best friend, and no one hurts my friends without having hell to pay afterwards." she said as she picked up the dress she had chosen and went to pay for it.

"You really think Tristan try and force her into sex?" Paris asked Steph.

"I know him Paris, I know how he thinks. If she says no, he'll try and push her to change her mind, and to me, that's rape." Steph said.

"Then we'll keep her away from him, and him away from her. We all will." Paris said as she and Steph went to pay for their dresses as well.

The car ride back to Yale was filled with silence. They all piled out of Rory's car and went back to the dorm to get ready. They each got a shower, and helped each other with hair, make-up, and getting dressed. Rory just wanted to forget the conversation from earlier. It had all made sense in the end, with how Tristan could potentially hurt her and Logan, and she could finally accept that Logan was in love with her, but she felt that she couldn't reciprocate the feelings. _'At least not yet.'_ she thought. _'Wait, where did that come from?'_

At seven o'clock there was a knock at the door. Rory went to open it and saw Logan and Colin. "Why are you always on time?" she asked as she moved to let them in.

Logan just smirked. "Couldn't stay away Ace. Plus Colin was in a hurry to see Steph. And I am a bit curious to see the dress that's going to drive me crazy." he said as he looked at her.

"So, does it?" she asked as she spun around for him to see.

"Definitely." he said with a smirk as he hugged her and laughed.

"So, you girls ready then?" Colin asked.

"Yep," Steph said as she and Paris walked out of Rory's room.

"Where's Finn?" Paris asked.

"Right here love!" Finn said as he walked in the door. "Sorry I'm late, although your question as to where I was answers my suspicions." he said with a smirk.

"And what would that be Finn?" Paris asked.

"That you want me love." he said as he winked at her.

"Look Finn. I promised to be your date tonight because I told Steph I would go to this, and since Doyle has not labeled our relationship yet, as anything other than friends with benefits, I figure, why not go out with Finn. This does not mean I 'want' you. I just agreed to go out with you." she said.

"Whatever you say love. But by the end of the night, I know you'll be saying just how much you do want me." he said with a smirk and another wink. Paris rolled her eyes at him and they all left the dorm.

They got into the limo that was taking them to the party that was being held at the Vanderbuilt's house and they arrived ten minutes later. Each guy helped their date out of the car and they all went up to the door. Steph rang the bell and the maid let them in. She took their coats and they all walked out of the foyer and into the ballroom where waiters were hustling around, serving drinks, and food.

"I'm going to the bar. Who wants what?" Finn asked.

"Just bring us some champagne to start Finn." Logan said.

Finn nodded and headed to the bar to get six glasses of champagne. When he returned he handed everyone their drink, and then everyone decided to dance.

"Having fun Ace?" Logan asked as he and Rory danced to a song the band was playing.

"As much fun as you can have at a party like this." she said as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah." he said. "So, how was shopping today? Did you wear off the magnetic strip on my Black Card?" he asked with a laugh.

"No. All I bought was the dress." she said.

"And?" he asked.

"Ok, and these shoes." she said with a smirk matching his.

After a while they were interrupted by a voice. "May I cut in?" Tristan asked. Rory looked at him as tightened her hold on Logan. He pulled her closer.

"I don't think so man." Logan said.

"Come on. One dance. Please Mary." Tristan said turning to her.

"No." she said as she removed her arms from around Logan's neck to grab his hand. She led them off the dance floor and back to their friends.

"Rory. What's wrong?" Paris asked as she saw the scared look on he friends's face.

"Tristan. He's here." she said.

"I'll be right back." Paris said. She gave Finn her drink and walked over to where Tristan was standing. "Hey!" she shouted. "E.T." she said using one of Lorelai and Rory's nicknames for Tristan. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked

"Nice to see you Paris." he said sarcastically.

"You. What are you doing here?" she asked..

"Well Paris, in case you forgot, I am a part of society, therefore, I was invited. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." he said as he way towards Rory who was now talking to Stephanie's mother. All her friends were over by the bar. As Tristan got closer, Steph's mom left, leaving Rory alone. "Rory." he said as he got closer.

"Oh God." she said. She tried to move away, but he caught up and grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away, but he squeezed tighter. "Tristan let me go." she said through clenched teeth.

"Not until you talk to me." he said.

"Fine. Talk." she said.

"No. Somewhere private. Let's go upstairs."

"Oh my God." she whispered. "No. All that's up there are bedrooms." she said as she shook her head.

"But it's quiet." he pleaded.

"It's happening." she said. "Just like they said." she said again, more to herself.

"What's happening Rory?" he asked.

She snapped out her thoughts and looked him in the eyes. "Tristan, listen to me. I will never be with you again. Never." she said.

"Mary." he said softly. "Just talk to me. Alone." he said as he guided her towards the stairs.

"No." she said protesting.

Paris had witnessed the whole thing from the bar next to Finn. She had gone back to rejoin her friends after Tristan had walked away. She couldn't tell where he was going when he excused himself, she had just prayed it wasn't anywhere near Rory. Her prayers went unanswered. When she was back at her spot, she had a perfect view of him going right towards Rory. She had just been left alone. Paris saw Tristan try and lead her upstairs and that's when she jumped.

"Logan." she said pulling him out of his conversation with Colin. She pointed towards Tristan trying to get Rory to go upstairs and her protesting.

"Shit." he muttered as he put his drink down and rushed over to them.

"Tristan, I said no." she said.

"Come on Mare. I'll behave. I just wanna talk. Don't you trust me?" he asked with a smirk.

"No. I could never trust you." she said.

"Rory." Logan said as he reached them. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"No." she said looking down at her wrist that Tristan was still clutching.

"Let go man." Logan said.

"Why Huntz?" he asked. "So you can have her? You'll do the same thing I did. Cheat. You'll get bored." he said with an evil grin.

Logan got up in Tristan's face. "Let her go Tristan."

"Why? What are you gonna do?" he asked getting right back in his face.

"I'll make your life a living hell. You may have power, but I have more. Let go of Rory, or I'll hurt you. Don't make me hurt you man, 'cause once I hit you, you won't wake up for a week." he threatened. His voice was laced with so much venom, it slightly scared Rory, but then she remembered. It was for her. He had said those things for her.

"Please Tristan. Just let go. It hurts." she said as she started to lose feeling in her wrist from all the pressure he was putting on it. He dropped her wrist and she felt her circulation returning. She rubbed it, trying to regain all the feeling.

He backed away after he dropped her wrist and started to leave, but not without his last words. "This isn't over Rory. I'll be back again." he said with an evil grin as he left the party.

Logan pulled Rory into a tight hug and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "C'mon Ace." he said as he led her towards their friends. When she saw Steph and Paris she broke down in sobs.

"You were right." she chocked out. "He, he, tried to take me upstairs." she cried.

"What?" Logan asked looking at Steph.

"Later." she said as she hugged Rory. "Rory, honey, it's ok. Come on. Let's get you home." she said as they got their coats from the maid and left. The limo took them back to the girl's dorm and they all decided to stay there that night. Rory had fallen asleep in the limo, so Logan carried her to her room, covered her up, kissed her head, and then walked back out to the common room.

"Ok Steph. Explanation please on what you and Paris were right about." Logan said.

Steph proceeded to tell him of the conversation they had at the mall that day, although stepping around and leaving out the details of telling Rory that they knew Logan was in love with her.

"Oh my God." he said when Steph was done talking. "How would you know this, or think that he was capable of that?"

"Because I know how he thinks Logan. Trust me. He's spilled lots of information on drunken nights." she said.

"When did you get drunk with him?" Colin asked.

"I didn't get drunk. He did. It was last year, right around the time we had just gotten to know Rory really well and she had told us what he did to her. We were all disappointed in him. After knowing him so long, we didn't think he would do something like that to someone he loved, but he did. He called me one night, drunk. Said he was in jail. Got arrested for fighting in a bar. He told me he saw this girl and this guy grinding on the dance floor. He was so trashed that he thought the girl was Rory. So, he started a fight with the guy. Being the one to start it, he was the one arrested. He said he wanted me to come bail him out. I asked him why me, and he said because he knew you guys never liked him that much, and even if I didn't like him either, I was still too nice to let him rot in a jail cell. He said his parents were in the Carribean, and they would be for a month. I couldn't tell him 'no, I won't get you because you cheated on my new friend Rory' because that would let him know we knew her, and I would be letting him know where she was. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't be the reason he found her. So, I went and bailed him out. He said some stuff while he was still drunk. Stuff about how much he still loved Rory, and how he would get her back. He said he'd do anything. Even hurt the next guy she hung around with. She's hanging with you Logan, and that's how I figured out his little plan. I told you though, I know how he thinks, and that is exactly the move Tristan would make to get Rory back. He may be smart, but he's also stupid." Steph said.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe he even tried it." Logan said.

"Yeah, well, good thing you stopped it." Paris said as she got up. "I'm going to bed. Night guys."

"Logan you can have my room tonight. I'm gonna stay in there with Rory and make sure she's ok." she said pointing to Rory's room. Logan nodded.

"Night guys." he said as he went into Steph's room.

"You guys can have the couches, or we have air mattresses in the closet." she said to Colin and Finn. They nodded and went to get ready for bed.

Steph tip toed into Rory's room trying not to wake her. Rory was mumbling something in her sleep that was incoherent at first, but then she said one thing that was very clear.

"I love you Logan." Steph heard her mumble.

* * *

A/N: ok, there it is. I personally love this chapter, I just hope it's not to confusing at the beginning. It makes sense to me, so I hope it does to you guys too. Lol. So, I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be up later today, I promise! I also tried to make this a little longer, so I hope you all liked it. Leave me a review please! Thanks. 


	4. Stop Being Naive, Stop Denying It

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Pretty much everyone has told me that they think Tristan is an evil ass, hence the E.T. nickname, lol, and I'm so glad that everyone hates him, because that was my intention for last chapter. To make you hate Tristan! So, yay! Lol. Ok, so thanks for all the reviews! You guys are wonderful! Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nope, nothing at all. I wish I owned Logan, but I don't. It's so sad...

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Stop Being Naive, Stop Denying It**

_'Oh my God!'_ Steph thought to herself after hearing these words. She rushed to Paris' room and quietly, but furiously, knocked on the door. "Paris!" she hissed. She heard a mumble from inside. "Paris! You have to open up! This is really important!" she whispered.

Paris got out of bed and went to open the door. Steph was standing there with a big smile on her face. "What?" she hissed. "I was this close." she said lifting two fingers and putting them close together. "This close to falling asleep. What could you possible want at 2:30 in the morning?" she whined.

"I heard Rory mumble something in her sleep that is of great importance." she said quietly as she moved past Paris into the bedroom.

"What, Steph! What did you hear?"

"She said 'I love you Logan.'"

"What?" Paris yelled.

"Paris!" Steph hissed.

"Sorry." she whispered. "What?"

"Yeah! She _does_ love him! I knew it! You owe me twenty bucks." Steph said.

"Are you sure that's what you heard?"

"Yes. I swear. Now, twenty bucks please." Steph said, extending her hand.

Paris sighed and grabbed a twenty off her night stand. "Here." she said, shoving it in Steph's hand. "Now, go back to her room and see if she's ok, and listen for more, ok?"

"Aw, Paris. I've turned you into a gossiper!" she exclaimed.

"Out Vanderbuilt. I really need sleep right now." Paris said.

"Ok, I'm going." Steph said as she turned and left the room. She walked out into the common room. She was almost in Rory's room when a voice called her back.

"Steph?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Hey Logan." she said turning to look at him.

"Is Rory ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine." she said as she smiled at him. "I just had to ask Paris a question. Go back to sleep before we wake dumb and dumber." she said as she pointed to Colin and Finn who were both sprawled out on air mattresses.

"Ok. Night Steph, and..."

"I'll let you know if anything happens to her, but I'm sure she'll be fine." she said with another smile as she went back into Rory's room. Logan turned and returned to Steph's room for some much needed rest.

"Oh Ror." Steph whispered. "If only you wouldn't deny this when I tell you in the morning." she said as she sighed and plopped down in the desk chair.

Rory woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window. She groaned. "Hmm. To bright." she mumbled.

"Hey sleepy." Steph said.

"Steph? What are you doing in here this early?" she asked.

"It's one o'clock Rory." she said.

"What!" Rory said as she shot up. "What about classes?"

"Ror, it's Sunday. Classes don't start until tomorrow. And here." she said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I had a dream about coffee last night." she said with a smile.

"That's not all." Steph said.

"What?" she asked.

"You were talking in your sleep." she said.

"Oh. What did I say?"

"I love you."

"Oh, I must have been talking about the coffee." she said with a smile.

"No Ror. You said 'I love you Logan'" Steph said.

"What? Why would I say that?"

"Uhm, I don't know. Maybe because you love him." she pointed out.

Rory groaned. "Steph. We talked about this yesterday. I can't love him."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Steph, please. I need more coffee in my system to have this conversation again." She said as she got up to get more coffee. Steph got up and blocked her.

"No. We're talking now, because if I let you go out there, you will drink a large amount of coffee, and then you will want to take a shower, and we will never talk about this. So, sit!" she demanded. Rory obeyed. "Good. Now. You need to get over this. It's been over a year since Tristan decided to the stupidest thing he could ever do. You have moved on, and you have found someone else to love. And don't say you don't love him, because I heard it with my own ears." she said.

"Steph." Rory whined. "Please let this go. I do not love him. I don't know why I would have said that."

"Rory." Steph said in a demanding tone. "Stop this now. Stop being naive, stop denying it, just stop! You love Logan! I've seen you interact with him, and it's always loving, caring gestures and you have pet names for Pete's sake! You love him. Deal with it, and tell him!"

"I don't want to be broken again Steph." she whispered. "I don't want him to hurt me."

"Are you admitting you love him?" Steph asked with a small smile.

Rory looked at her and blushed. "Maybe." she whispered.

"Rory. I can't promise you that you won't get hurt, but if you do, I know it would never be intentional. He cares too much to hurt you on purpose." Steph said. "So please. Do yourself a favor, and do him one too. Tell him." she said. And with that she left the room to go get cleaned up, and make sure the boys had cleaned up the living room before they left.

Rory collapsed on her bed, and sighed. She decided to call her mom. She dialed the number and Lorelai picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey mom."

"Mini-me!"

"Mom. This is important."

"Oh, ok, serious voice. What's up hun?"

"IthinkimightloveLogan." she said quickly and softly.

"Huh?" he mother asked.

She sighed. "I think I might love Logan."

"You're finally admitting it!"

"What? You knew?"

"I'm surprised **Logan** doesn't know hun! You two are always together, and being all coupley even though you aren't together yet."

"So I should tell him?"

"Yes hun!"

"That's what Steph said."

"Steph's a smart girl. Tell him Rory. He loves you. He's not going to be like Tristan."

"Ok." she said.

"And Ror?"

"Yeah?"

"Grandma called and said she saw you at the Vanderbuilt's party last night. Details later please? I heard E.T. was there too."

"Yeah mom. Sure. I gotta deal with the Logan situation right now."

"Ok hun. Good luck. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Both hung up, and Rory decided to get ready to go talk to Logan. She got some clean clothes and then went to take a shower. When she was done, she dried her hair and added some light make-up. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she left to go talk to Logan. Little did she know she would encounter something else on the way.

* * *

A/N: ok, so there is chapter 4. Hope you all like it. So chapter 5 is done now as well and it'll be up later if I can get 15-20 reviews. I know it's the chapter you all want because it has some much anticipated rogan action! You know you all want it! Review and it can be up in a matter of an hour! Lol. Review please! I love them all. 


	5. Loving You

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I got 14 so far, but you guts want it so bad, so who am I to deny you? I'm not that cruel! I can give it to you one review under! Lol. Here's chapter 5! Some drama, another confrontation, and some major Rogan interaction that I know you're all craving! Lol.

Disclaimer: Nothing! This sucks.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Loving You**

Rory walked out of Branford and headed towards Logan's dorm, not expecting what she would see on the way there. She rounded the corner that would lead her to Logan's room when she saw Tristan and some blonde going at it up against the wall.

"Ooh!" she half yelled, from the shock.

Tristan heard a yell and he broke apart from the blonde he was currently making out with. "Rory." he said as moved away from the blonde and towards Rory.

"Oh my God." Rory said.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Oh, so you didn't just have your tongue down some girl's throat?" she yelled. "God! I don't even know why I care! I don't love you, we aren't even together. But ya know what? It still hurts Tristan! You come here, to my school, and say you love me and you want me back, but then I see you pushing some bimbo up against the wall! You just lost every chance you ever thought you had. You're an ass Tristan!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"Rory." he said with a hurt look on his face. He moved closer to her, trying to grab her and hold her. When he reached out she pushed him away.

"No. I hate you." she said.

Logan had heard voices outside his dorm. He opened it to see his best friend crying and yelling at Tristan, and then some blonde who was most likely a gold digger. He saw Tristan try and hug Rory and she pushed him away. He heard her say she hated him.

"Rory." Tristan said. "You don't mean that." he said.

"Don't I?" she asked.

"No. You love me." he said.

"No! I don't! You don't know who I love!" she said. At that moment he had gone in to kiss her, catching her off guard. She felt his lips on hers for a split second before she brought her hand up and slapped him across the face. "What the hell is your deal?" she shouted. "I just said I hated you and you kissed me!" she screamed.

"I love you Rory." Tristan pleaded.

"No you don't! You could never cheat on me, or tell me you wanted me back and then make out with someone else if you loved me!" she yelled. "You're an ass hole! An arrogant, egotistical, jackass, butt-faced miscreant!" she yelled. He moved towards her again and she pushed him away. "Stay away from me! Why can't you get that?" she asked as she broke down. She would have fallen over if Logan hadn't rushed over and caught her. She tried to fight him off at first but he just pulled her closer, trying to calm her.

"Shh. Ace. It's me. It's Logan." he said as he stroked her hair. "It's ok. You're ok now." he whispered as he held her.

"Logan?" she asked as she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Yeah. C'mon Ace. Let's go inside." he said as he walked her a few feet to his dorm. He entered and he sat her down on the couch and handed her the box of tissues that were on the coffee table. "Do you want some coffee Ace?" he asked. She nodded as she wiped her eyes. He made her some coffee and brought it to her.

"So I guess you saw it all, huh?"

"Everything after you said you hated him the first time."

"He kissed me Logan." she said. "He kissed some slut and then he kissed me. I need to brush my teeth." she said as she got up and walked to his bathroom. "I need to get him off me." she said.

"Rory." Logan said following her. "Rory. Stop." he said as he followed her into the bathroom. She was already using his toothbrush and brushing her teeth furiously. She spit out the toothpaste into the sink and then used one of the disposable cups to wash the rest out.

"I'll buy you a new toothbrush. I just had to get the taste to go away." she said as tears came to her eyes again. "I can taste him and that girl." she whispered.

"Rory, I don't care about the toothbrush, ok, but please, calm down. Please. I hate seeing you like this. I know it hurts." he said as he sat her down on the edge of the bathtub. He wet a washcloth with warm water and a little soap and started to clean the smeared make-up off her face. The gesture made her crack a small smile. "There you are." he said as he looked at her and smiled. "I knew you were under there somewhere."

"Thanks." she said.

"Your welcome." he replied.

"I don't know why I care about this so much. I definitely don't love him." she said. "Why do I care Logan? Why?" she asked as tears started to fall again. He out his hand up to her cheek and wiped them away with his thumb. He lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes.

"You care because it hurts Rory." he said. "He told you he still loved you and then he went after someone else while he waited for you to come back to him."

"But I wasn't going back to him. I was coming here to see you." she said.

"I know Ace." he said.

"It just baffles me that he would say all those things and then do this. It really hurts. I'm over him, but it still hurts. I mean, he must not really love me if he keeps doing this. Am I that unlovable?" she asked as more tears formed. "All I want is to just want to be loved." she said as she looked him in the eyes. It was then that he pressed his lips to hers. It was meant to be sweet but he couldn't help but get lost in her. She started to pull away.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Loving you." he said as he kissed her again with much more passion. She responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into it more. He picked her up and they moved to the couch. After several minutes, they broke away, their lungs screaming for air.

"I was coming here for a reason." Rory said.

"What was that Ace?"

"To tell you something."

"What are you gonna tell me?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"That I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said as he went to kiss her more.

This continued for a while. Both were laying on the couch later, holding each other. Rory was underneath him and she had her head resting on top of his. The phone started to ring and neither went to answer it.

Answering machine: "Hey it's Logan, Colin and Finn. Leave us a message because we're either not here, or Finn is too drunk to answer."

"Logan? If you're there you really need to pick up." Steph said a bit frantically. "Tristan is here, and..."

Logan has gotten up by now and had picked up the phone. "Steph?"

"Logan? Oh, good. Ok, is Rory with you?"

"Yeah, she's here."

"Don't let her leave. He's looking for her and he's outside the door right now. He won't leave, so I called Campus Security, but they haven't gotten here yet."

"Ok. Look, I'll have her stay here tonight. Maybe you guys can all come over in about an hour? Bring junk food and movies. I'll order pizza and Chinese." he said.

"Yeah. I'll call everyone. We'll be there in about an hour." she said. "And Logan? Keep her safe."

"I will Steph."

"She told you didn't she?"

"Yeah." he said, she could hear the smile evident in her voice. He heard a squeal on the other end.

"Oh my God! This is so exciting!"

"Steph, calm down ok?"

"Ok. Oh hey, I gotta go. Security is here." she said.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." she said and then hung up.

"So, we're having movie night tonight." he said as he rejoined her on the couch.

"Sounds good." she said.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thank you Logan. And I really will buy you a new toothbrush."

"Don't worry about it." he said with a smile as he leaned up and kissed her.

After breaking away after a few minutes, she looked at him. "Logan?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you want strings with me?" she asked.

"More than anything." he said.

"Good, cause you're my lobster." she said as she kissed him.

* * *

A/N: ok, so there is that chapter! Yay! Togetherness! This is my favorite so far! So, please review! Next chapter is a movie night and I'm thinking a trip to Stars Hollow so Rory can have some time with her mom and Lane. Yes, I'm including Lane in this story because I really like her. She's the coolest Korean I know! Lol. Maybe a little Zach too? Review please! I love them! Also, a song that I think fits this chapter. This is 'Look After You' by The Fray. I love them too! 

If I don't say this now  
I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one  
I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but  
hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate

Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh I'll look after you

There now, steady love  
so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you  
be the one I always know  
When I'm losing control  
the city spins around  
You're the only one  
who knows you slow it down

Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love, she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh be my baby Oh, oh, oh I'll look after you

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh I'll look after you

Review please! They make me soo happy and they get you quick updates!


	6. May I Remind You Of The Puffs?

A/N: thanks so much for all the reviews guys! I knew you would love last chapter! Lol. So, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still wishing I owned Logan...

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: May I Remind You Of The Puffs?**

About an hour later Steph, Paris, Colin, and Finn got there with large amounts of junk food and movies. They opened the door to the dorm and came across the site they had all been waiting to see for so long. Rory and Logan were curled up together on the couch, sleeping.

"Finn, take a picture." Steph whispered.

"Already ahead of ya love." Finn said as he snapped a picture on his phone, and then sent a copy to all of them.

"Perfect. Now, should we wake them up?" Steph asked.

"Yeah. I'm hungry." Colin said as he walked over to the two.

"Logan, wake up man." he said as he nudged Logan's shoulder. He stirred a little.

"Go away." he muttered as he snuggled into Rory more.

Rory started to stir as well. "Logan." she mumbled. "You're squishing me." she said from her spot underneath him. She still had her head resting on top of his.

"Sorry." he said as he became more awake. He looked over and saw all their friends were there. "Uh, Ace. Time to wake up."

"Why?" she asked.

"We have an audience." he said.

She opened her eyes and saw all their friends. "Hey guys." she said as she sat up, bringing Logan with her.

"Hey Ror." they all answered.

"So, movie night?" she asked.

"Yep." Steph said. "All we have to do is order Pizza and Chinese." she said.

"Right." Rory said getting off the couch and walking over to the phone. She picked it up and dialed the pizza place first, ordering two large pizzas with the works, and one with pepperoni. Then she called the Chinese place and ordered half the menu. Both said they would have it delivered in about a half hour.

The boys set up all the junk food on the table and then they all started the first movie. The girls had convinced the boys to watch 'Mean Girls' because Rory said it kinda reminded her of Chilton. The food came when they were only a few minutes into the movie. Logan paid for it and brought it over to them and put it on the coffee table.

"Rory, how does this remind you of Chilton?" Paris asked. "I mean, I know that school was hell sometimes, but did we have all these clicks?" she asked.

"Uh Paris? May I remind you of The Puffs?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, but The Puffs were nothing like The Plastics."

"Paris! Francie was exactly like Regina George! And all her little cronies were just like Gretchan and Karen!"

"Oh yeah. Francie was pretty wicked." Paris said.

"Yeah, I mean remember when she told you I was out to get you? And she asked me to talk to her in the parking lot, and then had one of her lackies take a picture to convince you?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Hey, that is kinda like this movie. She messed with our heads. But then, wouldn't that make her more like Cady, or Janice?" Paris asked.

"How so?" Rory asked.

"Well, Cady and Janice tried to take down the Plastics. Ya know, tricking them into turning on each other, making Regina fat, telling that hot guy that Regina was cheating on him..."

"Do you guys realize you're ruining the movie right now?" Colin asked.

"Shut up Colin. I wanna hear this." Steph said.

"Oh. Ok, because she tried to turn us against each other she's like Cady and Janice." Paris nodded. "Yeah, I still think she's like Regina too." Rory said as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Whatever Gilmore." Paris said as she turned back to the movie.

Several movies later, with all the food gone, Paris and Steph were getting ready to leave.

"So, you gonna be ok Ror?" Steph asked.

"Yep." she said as she looked over at Logan cleaning up. "I'll be fine." she said as she looked back at her friends.

"C'mon Steph. Let's go. He'll keep her safe." Paris said.

"Ok, but if you need anything..."

"I'll call." she said. "Bye guys." she said as she hugged them. "And thanks." she said to Steph.

"No problem girlie." she said. Steph knew that Rory meant not only for the movie night, but for making her see just how much she was in love with Logan.

The girls left, leaving Rory with Logan Colin and Finn.

"Just you and me boys." she said as she dat down on the couch.

"More like just me and you Ace." Logan said as he sat down next to her. She leaned into him and he kissed her head.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Finn is going to try and make Paris fall for him and stop seeing Doyle, and Colin is going with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"You do know that Finn is probable to do something Stupid even if Colin is there, right?"

"I resent that!" Finn said as he and Colin moved towards the door.

"She is right Finn." Colin said. "So, why am I even going?"

"Because you want to see the lovely Stephanie again." Finn said.

"Right." Colin said as they walked out the door and shut it behind them.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Logan asked as he turned back to Rory.

"I was thinking a trip to Stars Hollow to see mom and Luke and Lane. Maybe listen to Hep Alien practice. Lane said Dave was coming back so that should be interesting." Rory said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because before Gil joined the band it was Lane, Zach, Brian, and Dave. Lane and Dave were secretly dating until he left for college in California. Now, she's dating Zach. She's scared it might get weird. I just wanna see what happens." Rory said with an evil smirk that rivaled Logan's. He laughed at her.

"You can be evil sometimes." he said as he kissed her.

"Hey, can I help that I'm interested in what could happen? I did grow up in Stars Hollow, possibly the most gossip obsessed town in Connecticut." she said.

He smiled. "So, you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, that's ok. I need some time with mom and Lane, but, I promise to call you." she said as she kissed him.

He sighed. "Ok. Be careful. Definitely call." he said as he kissed her.

"Gotcha." She said. "I think I'll leave around eleven so I can meet mom for lunch at the diner."

"Ok." he said. "Hey wait. How are you swinging this trip when classes start tomorrow?"

"Well, I got my finalized schedule, and all the classes I signed up for don't start until later in the week, so I'm free to visit Stars Hollow." she said with a smile.

"Aren't you lucky?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yep." she said as she kissed him.

"So. What now?" he asked.

"Wanna go see what happens with Finn and Paris?" she asked excitedly.

"Let's go." he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

They walked back to Rory's dorm to see Finn profess his love to Pairs and her to slap him, and then storm into her room. After Rory packed a bag for that night and her trip to Stars Hollow the next day, she and Logan walked back to his dorm, laughing the whole way.

"That was so great. Poor Finn. I don't think him singing was the best approach at getting Paris, especially since his voice is pretty bad." Rory said.

"Yeah, and I don't think 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' was the best choice in song either." Logan said.

"Why? He was trying to compare himself to Doyle." Rory said, making a point. They both laughed some more as they walked into the dorm. "I'm tired." Rory said.

"Then lets go to bed." he said as he led her into his bedroom. They got ready to go to sleep and then got under the covers.

"Thanks for today." she said. "You saved me."

"It's my job as your knight in shining armor to save you." he said as he kissed her.

"Aw, always the charmer." she said with a smirk. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said as he kissed her again, and pulled her closer. They both drifted off to sleep.

Rory woke up first that morning. She looked at Logan who was still sound asleep. She gently brushed some of his hair off his face. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips trying not to wake him, and pulled out of his embrace. She started a pot of coffee and then started to read the newspaper at the counter while she waited for the coffee to finish.

Logan woke up to an empty bed. He got up and left his room to see Rory reading the paper, waiting for her coffee to finish. He quietly snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She let out a little squeal as he started to kiss her neck. "Morning Ace." he said between kisses. She tuned around to face him and he pulled her closer.

"Morning." she said as she kissed him.

He smiled. "Is there enough coffee for me?" he asked.

"Maybe." she said with a smirk. When the coffee was done, she poured them each a cup and then they sat down on the couch to finish reading the paper.

About an hour later, Logan walked Rory to her car so she could leave for Stars Hollow.

"Call if you need anything." he said as he kissed her.

"I will." she said.

"Ok. Be careful. Love you."

"Love you too, and I will be. Don't get into too much trouble." she said with a smirk.

"Me? Never!" he said with a laugh. "Bye Ace."

"Bye." she said as she got in the car and drove off.

About half an hour later she was pulling into her mom's driveway. Little did she know that she had been followed.

* * *

A/N: Another cliffhanger! Lol. Ok, so I know I said Stars Hollow this chapter, but actually it will be next chapter. Sorry. So, I bet you all know who followed her, huh? Lol. Also, I was watching Gilmore Girls on ABC family the other day, and it was the one where Francie convinces Paris that Rory is out to get her, so I decided to mention that in the story. I like comparing her and her groupies to the Plastics. Lol. Review please! I love them all oh so much! Lol . Thanks. 


	7. Commitment's Best Friend

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! They're all awesome. So, more confrontations this chapter, and some Lorelai/Rory and Lane/Rory conversations. I hope you all like it! Thanks.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Logan...but sadly that wish is not coming true, so, once again, I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Commitment's Best Friend**

He had been following her since she left the Yale parking lot. He didn't know where she was going, but he had to follow. She could be going to California for all he cared, he just had to talk to her. Explain himself for the day before. That girl forced herself on him. Saying something about him being the new Logan. He was enraged by this at first, but then he thought about it. He was the new Logan, huh? Maybe that could be his angle on how to get Rory back. She was obviously into Logan, and if he became the new Logan, then maybe she would become interested in him again. So, he thought about what Logan might do in this situation, and knowing that Logan was quiet the playboy before he met Rory, Tristan pushed the girl up against the wall, knowing this is something Logan would have done in his playboy days. Of course, Tristan hadn't wanted Rory to see him with the blonde, who could most likely be considered a gold digger, with the potential to be a homewrecker. The idea of him making out with her though, just made it seem like he was more like Logan, and being like Logan was definitely going to be his new way of getting Rory back.

Rory never noticed the car that was following her on her way home. She was just concentrating on seeing her mom and Lane, and having coffee at the diner. She was really interested to see how Dave was and how that whole situation would play out. It would definitely be interesting. So by being so wrapped up in her thoughts, she never noticed Tristan was behind her, or that he was desperately trying to get her to look in her mirror and see him. He was praying for her to lock eyes with him and give him a forgiving look. But that look never came.

When Rory got closer to her driveway, he pulled back a little, trying not to give himself away. He wanted to surprise her later with his presence. He would sit her down and they would talk, and then he would assure her that he was right for her and not Logan. That he would never cheat again, and he would explain that the first time was a mistake, that he never cared about Louise. She was just there to help him get over his jealousy. Rory was the girl he loved. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and be the mother of his children. He would tell her all of this and he was sure she would take him back after he put his heart out there like that. She would go back to Yale and dump Logan. He would be hurt, but Tristan felt he deserved it. He had never liked Huntz. He was always getting the girl. And he was cocky. Sure Tristan was cocky as well, and he knew it, but that still didn't matter. Tristan hated Logan for taking Rory. The one girl the Chilton playboy falls for, is the same girl the Yale playboy falls for as well. Rory was special. She could make a guy that feared commitment more than anything, suddenly become commitment's best friend. He had to get her back. She made him a better person. She was him Mary.

Rory pulled into the driveway and got out of her car. She went to the door and opened it, entering her childhood home.

"Mom?" she called.

"Kitchen!" she shouted back.

Rory walked into the kitchen and saw that her mother was looking at a magazine. "Hey." she greeted as she sat down across from her mom.

"Hey hun. Ready for lunch at Lukes?"

"Of course!" she said as she and her mother got up and left the house. They walked into the diner and sat at a table.

"Rory!" Lane said as she went over to her best friend. "You're here!" she said.

"Hey Lane!" Rory said, jumping up to hug her friend.

"I missed you!" Lane said. "And I seriously need some girl talk. Do you know how hard it is living with two guys, soon to be three?" she asked.

"Dave is moving in with you guys?" Rory asked as she and Lane sat down.

"Yeah." she said

"Isn't that gonna make it even more weird?" Rory asked.

"Super weird Rory, but I have to deal with it because Dave is our friend and he needs a place to stay, so we found another bed for cheap, and put it next to Zach and Brian's bunk beds. Plus, with one other person living there rent goes down for all of us." Lane said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Excuse me, miss?" a customer asked.

"Oh. Gotta go. I'll be back in five to get your orders. What can I do for you?" Lane asked as she turned to the customer.

"So, how are you?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm doing really good right now." she said.

"So, no Tristan problems at the moment? I mean, I know he was at the Vanderbuilt party, but anything else?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, but that's a conversation to have at home. I wanna tell you and Lane, ok?"

"Sure hun. How about girls night tonight? Lane can come over and get away from the craziness that is her apartment and stay the night and we can have girls night."

"That sounds great!" Rory said.

"Ok, so, can you at least tell me about what's going on with you and Logan?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Right now, all I can say is that we're together, but the rest goes along with the Tristan story."

"Ok sweets. Looking forward to it then."

"Sorry." Lane said coming over. "People in this town are so needy sometimes. What can I get for you guys?"

"Cheeseburger, chilli fries, and lots of coffee." Rory ordered.

"Same thing Lane." Lorelai said.

"Got it. Comin right up." she said as she took the order to the kitchen.

The two continued talking for a while and Lane agreed to come over that night after work. After eating, Lorelai and Rory went to the Dragonfly. Lorelai had to do some work, and Rory was going to help.

"Hey Michel." Rory greeted as they walked through the doors to the inn.

"Oh no. Another Lorelai to annoy me for the day. Why couldn't you stay at Yale?" he asked as he walked away.

"Nice to see you too!" Rory called.

"Aww, lets go see Sookie. She'll be happy to see you." Lorelai said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Lorelai!" Sookie greeted. "And Rory's here. Hey Ror!" Sookie said a she hugged her.

"Hey Sookie." Rory said. "So, need any help in here?" Rory asked.

"Actually if you could chop these vegetables, that would be great." she said as she put some carrots, onions, and celery in front of her with a knife and cutting board.

"No problem." Rory said as she washed her hands and started cutting. Half way between cutting the carrots and celery Rory's phone rung.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey Ace. How goes the visit?" Logan asked._

"Hey. It's going great. Guess what I'm doing right now?"

"_Uh, thinking of me?" he asked. She could hear the smirk in his voice._

"Haha, very funny. Guess again."

"_Ace, that hurts." he said in mock sadness._

"You'll live." She said. He was laughing on the other end.

"_What Ace? What are you doing?"_

"I, am chopping vegetables for Sookie!" she said excitedly.

"_You? Chopping vegetables? Are you sick Ace? You don't cook." he said._

"And how do you know I don't cook?" she asked.

"_Because you're a Gilmore Girl. All you can make is coffee and pop tarts." he said._

"True. Ok, so I don't cook. But I did want to help Sookie, so this is what she has me doing."

"_Well be careful Ace. I don't want you cutting off a finger."_

"Ok, I will be. Talk to you later?" she asked.

"_Yeah. Love you."_

"Love you too." she said with a big smile.

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

After hanging up, Rory went back to cutting the vegetables for Sookie. Around six Lorelai and Rory left the inn to go get a bunch of junk from Doose's and then went to pick up Lane.

"I'll get her." Rory said.

"Oh no, I'm going too. I wanna see what happens." Lorelai said as they stood outside Lane's apartment building. They walked up and rang the bell. Brian let them in and they waited for Lane to come out of her room.

"Hey Dave." Rory said when she saw him.

"Hey Rory. How ya doin?" Dave asked.

"Pretty good. And you?"

"Uh, can't complain." he said.

"That's good." she said. Just then, Lane came out of her room with Zach following.

"But Lane, what about band practice?"

"Tomorrow Zach. I need a girls night." Lane said as she picked up her bag and went over to Rory and Lorelai.

"Girls night? Lane that is so not rock-and-roll." Zach said.

"Deal with it Zach. I'll be back tomorrow." she said as she leaned up and gave him a light kiss. Rory looked over and saw Dave wince at this. She knew Dave still had feelings for Lane, and she was wondering if even though Lane was with Zach, if she still felt something for Dave as well. "Let's go." Lane said as she grabbed the Gilmore Girls and dragged them out of her apartment.

They walked towards the house when Lane spoke again. "Hey. Who's car is that?" Lane asked pointing to a black BMW sedan.

"It sure is fancy." Lorelai said.

"Says the woman with an Escalade SUV." Rory said.

"That was a gift." Lorelai said.

"Is it Logan's?" Lane asked.

"No. He has a Porsche." Rory said. "Although I feel like I've been seeing that car around town all day. It was outside the diner, and then it was near the inn too." Rory said.

"Weird." Lorelai said as they walked into the house.

"So Ror, are you gonna spill now about the Tristan situation, and your new status with Logan?" Lane asked excitedly.

"Of course Lane." Rory said with a smile. They all sat down on the couch and started eating the junk food as Rory went into her tale of what Steph thought Tristan was planning, and then how she had seen him at the party, and he tried to put that plan into action. She told them what she muttered in her sleep and how Steph made her see that she was in love with Logan, and that when she went to see him, she saw Tristan...with some bimbo and they were making out. She told them that he kissed her and she slapped him, and how Logan saved her. She told them of the toothbrush incident and how Logan had been so sweet in helping her get cleaned up. And finally she told them how they got together.

"So, we were sitting in the bathroom and he was wiping off the makeup that had run from me crying, and I asked him why I cared, and he said because it hurt, because Tristan had said he loved me and then made out with some other girl, and I asked him if I was unlovable and I told him that all I wanted was to really be loved and then he kissed me." she said with a smile.

"And then what?" Lane asked.

"Well, then I asked him what he was doing, and he said he was loving me, and then he kissed me again." she said with another smile.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Lorelai said as she cried a little. Lane and Rory laughed a little. The rest of the night continued with watching movies and eating themselves into a sugar coma. Around two in the morning they went to sleep.

Rory woke up the next morning to coffee in the kitchen and a note on the table.

_Rory,_

_Lane had to go to the diner for work, and I'm there too having breakfast. I didn't want to wake you, so when you finish reading this, get cleaned up and come join me for breakfast. Love you._

_Mom_

Rory was just about to get a shower when there was a knock at the door. She went to open it. When she saw who was behind the door, she went to close it right away, but he was too strong. He pushed it open and made his way inside.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked as she moved away from him.

"Rory. I really need to talk to you." Tristan pleaded. "I need to explain." he said.

"No. You don't need to explain anything. You need to get out." she said as tears came to her eyes. How could he come here? Hadn't she told him to stay away?

"Rory." he said as he inched closer to her. "Please."

"No. Leave."

"Rory we're talking. Now." he said, becoming angry. He moved closer to her and grabbed both of her wrists.

"Tristan, let go of me, or I swear I'll scream."

He laughed. "Scream? You're gonna scream?" he asked, annoyed.

"Yes. And don't think Babbette of Morey won't hear, especially Babbette. She may be older, but you have to have really good ears to be a town gossip." she said.

Tristan laughed again. "I missed you Mare. I missed your witty comments and your beautiful eyes. I miss you." he said. Being stupid, he let go of one of her wrists and went to brush some of her hair off of her face and behind her ear. She took the opportunity to use her now free hand to reach up and slap him really hard across the face. He let go of her other wrist and she ran to her bedroom and locked the door, then pushed her desk up against it.

Tristan recovered from the hit and ran to her door. He started to bang on it. "Rory! Open up! Open up or I'll knock the door down!" he shouted. She was on the verge of crying now and she was scared. She grabbed her cell phone off her night stand and dialed the familiar number

"_Hello?"_

"Logan?" she whispered.

"_Ace? Are you ok? Why are you whispering?"_

"Logan, I need you now. Please, you have to come to Stars Hollow. He's here." she whispered.

"_Rory, where is he?" Logan asked as he grabbed his jacket and left his dorm, headed for his car._

"Outside my bedroom door." she whispered as the tears started to fall.

"_You let him in?" Logan asked._

"No. He forced his way in." she said.

"_Ok Ace. I'll be there as soon as I can, but I doubt he's gonna leave. How should I get in?"_

"Come knock lightly on my bedroom window. It's low enough for you to get in through." she said even more quietly. "Just be really quiet." she said.

"_Ok. I'm on my way. Don't worry. It'll be ok." he said._

"Ok. Be careful Logan."

"_I will Rory." he said as he hung up._

Tristan continued to bang on her door. "Rory, please open the door." he said. "I'm sorry. I just love you so much." he said.

"No you don't." she shouted through the door.

"Yes I do. What can I do to show you how much I care?" he asked.

"You can leave. You can leave my house. You can leave Yale, you can leave me alone." she cried.

"No Rory. I can't do that." he said. "I need you in my life. I can't just walk away."

"Please Tristan. Just leave."

"No." he said firmly.

After a few minutes Rory heard Tristan walk away from her room. She knew he didn't leave, but probably just went into the living room. She changed out of her pajamas and into some Yale sweats. When she walked back into her room from her bathroom, she heard a faint taping on her window. She went over and opened it so Logan could come in. As soon as he got in all the way, he pulled her to him as close as he could.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"A little better now." she said into his chest.

"C'mon, let's get out here." he said.

"How?" she asked. "I mean I'm even surprised he didn't hear your car pull up." she whispered. "How are we going to get out?"

"Through the window. Just like how I got in, and I parked my car outside the diner."

"Ok, but we have to be so quiet" she said.

"We will. Now c'mon. Let's go." he said. He helped her quietly move her desk back to it's spot against the wall, and then they climbed out the window. They quietly snuck out of the yard, trying to lay low, hoping he wouldn't see them. They made it out of the yard and to the diner. They entered and everyone turned to look at them.

"Finally, you show up. And you brought Logan! Hey kid, when did you get here?" Lorelai asked as she hugged Rory and Logan.

"Uh, about fifteen minutes ago." he said.

"Mom. I have to get back to Yale, like now." Rory said.

"Why hun? I thought you weren't going back until tonight. You said your classes don't start until tomorrow." Lorelai questioned.

"I know, but Tristan showed up here. I think that car from last night was his, and actually, he's at our house right now." she said.

"What? How did he get in?" she asked.

Rory sat down at the table and started to tell her of the conversation with Tristan and how she had called Logan to come help her.

"Ok hun. I'll get rid of him. For all he knows, you're still locked in your room." Lorelai said as she got up and paid her bill. "Have a safe trip back hun, and just ride with Logan. I don't want you driving. I'll drive your car to Friday night dinner this week, and then afterwards, you can take me home, and then drive back to Yale." Lorelai said.

"Ok. Thanks mom. Love you." Rory said.

"Love you to hun."

Rory and Logan left the diner and they got into his car and headed back to Yale. Lorelai headed back to the house, wondering how she was going to handle Tristan.

* * *

A/N: ok, so there was another chapter! A drama filled one too! Lol. I hope you all liked it. Tristan is pretty evil right? He really needs to get a life! Lol. He'll be gone for a while after Lorelai talks to him, but he could always come back! Lol. So also, I have a question. I wanna include Lane more in this story, but I need to know. Would you guys rather see her stay with Zach, or go back to Dave? Because I love Zach, but I love Dave to. Help me decide! Please? So, vote and I'll tally them and let you know within the next few chapters! Ok, so review please, and I promise another couple of chapters tomorrow! Thanks so much to all of you! Review! 

**Vote:**

Should Lane stay with Zach, or go back to Dave?

a) Zach

b) Dave

Vote please! Review! Thanks.


	8. No One Will Ever Be Good Enough

A/N: hey guys. I know I promised updates for yesterday, and I am so sorry for not following through on that, but I got caught up in doing my summer reading for school. Trust me, I would much rather have written a chapter, but I have three books and three papers to write, yet I am still only on the first one. How's that for procrastination? Lol I swear, procrastinating is like my super power or something. I'm really good at it. Lol. Ok, so thanks for all the reviews! Loved them all. Thanks so much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my huge crush on Matt Czuchry!

**

* * *

Chapter 8: No One Will Ever Be Good Enough**

Lorelai walked up the steps of her house. Sure enough the black BMW was in her driveway, meaning the Tristan was still inside. She opened the door and closed it.

"E.T.!" she shouted. "I know you're here!" she said as she walked into the living room to see Tristan sitting on her couch. He had his head in his hands, but he lifted it when he heard her enter.

"Lorelai." he said. "Rory locked herself in her room. She won't talk to me." he said.

"Actually hun, Rory is on her way back to Yale right now."

"What?" he shouted. "How did she leave?"

"She went out the window."

"Why didn't I hear her?"

"She's extra sneaky and quiet hun." Lorelai said.

"I didn't hear her car though. I know I would have heard that." he pointed out.

"Well..." Lorelai said.

"He came to get her didn't he?" he said, anger in his voice. He was referring to Logan.

"Yeah Tristan he did. But you have to understand. He's her boyfriend now. She moved on. You need to also." she said.

"But I can't. I love her. I know I cheated, and that was the biggest mistake of my life, but I need her. She makes me a better person. No one else is like her."he said.

"I know. Rory is a very special girl, but she's in love with Logan. You have to leave her alone. You have to leave them alone." Lorelai said.

"No one will ever be good enough." he whispered.

"What?" she asked

"For me." he clarified. "No one will ever be her. I'll always be comparing other girls to her." he said.

"Tristan, stop. Because honestly this is getting ridiculous. You have to move on with your life honey." she pleaded with him. "You can't be stuck on Rory forever. I know she's a great girl, hell, I raised her to be that way, but she is with Logan now, and you have to deal with that. This may hurt to hear, but hun, you're never gonna get her back."

Tristan nodded his head and began to leave, although in his head, he had one final plan. He would get her back if he got rid of Logan for good. He closed the door behind him as he left the Gilmore house, an evil smirk playing at his lips.

* * *

"Thanks." Rory said again when her and Logan were in their way back to Yale. 

"Rory, you don't have to keep thanking me." Logan said. "It's my job to protect you from creeps." he said with a smile.

"I know. I'm just glad you were able to get there so fast, and you thought to keep your car at the diner so he wouldn't hear."

"Yeah, well I broke every speed limit to get there so quick. You sounded so scared on the phone."

"I was scared." she whispered. "I know it's stupid to be scared of him, when I know he wouldn't really hurt me, but still, he grabbed both my wrists this time, and it felt like I couldn't get away. Luckily he was stupid enough to drop one of them. I just, I didn't know what to do. I just slapped him as hard as I could, and I ran." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Rory, please don't cry. You did good. You got away from him and you called someone." he said as he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I just hope mom is ok in dealing with him."

"You're mom will be fine Ace. Maybe she'll finally get him to leave you alone. She can be very persuasive." he said.

"That she can." Rory said.

The rest of the drive was filled with sounds of the radio. Logan was holding Rory's hand, stroking it gently with his thumb, trying to comfort her. It was working, she felt safe in the car with him. When they returned to Yale, he walked her back to her dorm.

"So, you gonna be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Paris, or Steph is home, I can see the light on." she said.

"Ok. I have to go have dinner with my parents, so I'll stop by later?" he asked.

"Looking forward to it." she said as she smiled at him.

"Love you Ace." he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you too." she said He gave her one more quick kiss and then he turned and left.

Rory closed the door to the dorm and went to watch t.v. with Paris, who was yelling at one of the C-Span news anchors.

"This guy is so stupid." she said. "He isn't getting some of his facts straight and he can't pronounce anything to save his life!" she ranted as she threw her hands up in the air. "Where's Huntzberger?" she asked.

"He had to go to dinner at his parent's house, but he's coming back here afterwards." she said.

"Cool. So, how was Stars Hollow?"

"It started off fine, but then it got ugly this morning."

"Why? What happened?"

"Tristan showed up. I ended up locking myself in my room, I called Logan to come rescue me, and as far as I know, he could still be sitting in my house, thinking I'm trapped in my room. Although mom was gonna talk to him." Rory said.

"You know, I think I hate him more now than I did when he first cheated. He's such an ass!" Paris said.

"Yep." Rory said with a sigh.

They continued to watch t.v. and a little while later they got take out for dinner. Around nine thirty, there was a knock at the door. Rory went to answer it and when she opened it she saw her wonderful boyfriend.

"Hey you." she said as she moved for him to come inside. He entered, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey." he said. "Hey Paris." he said.

"Huntz." she said, not taking her eyes off of the t.v.

"So, how was dinner?" Rory asked as she and Logan sat down on the couch.

"Not to bad. It was mostly mom and dad asking when I was going to grow up and find a real girlfriend." Logan said with a smile.

"Did you tell them then?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"They're happy. They like you, from what they remember from meeting you last year, but they want to have dinner and re meet you next Saturday." he said.

"Ok. That's fine." she said as she kissed him.

"Really? You're ok with this?" he asked.

"Sure, you're parents were fine when I met them the first time." she said.

"Thank you." he said.

"For what?"

"Agreeing to go."

"Of course." she said as she kissed him. He deepened it, totally forgetting that Paris was still there.

"Ok, trying to watch this. Real happy you two finally stopped being stupid, and got together, but please, take it into your room Gilmore." Paris said.

"And thank you Paris. You just killed the mood." Rory said as she got up, dragging Logan with her.

"Whatever." Paris said as Rory and Logan went into Rory's room.

"So Paris is especially delightful today." Logan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ah, that she is." Rory said as she pulled a book out of her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked with a grin.

"Studying." she said.

"No you're not." Logan said as he took the book and put it on her desk. "Besides, what do you have to study? You haven't even started your classes yet."

"I know, but I wanted to get a head start. Plus this book is for that journalism class that I'm really excited about." she said with a big smile as she picked the book back up and sat down on her bed. "You're still taking it with me right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think my dad would have my head if I didn't." he said with a small laugh. "I think Paris is taking it too, and I thought I heard Finn say that he signed up for it." Logan said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Finn? Taking a journalism class?"

"I know. Weird, but he said he wanted to improve his writing."

"Or get closer to Paris." Rory said with a smirk.

"Yeah, or get closer to Pairs." he said with a laugh.

She started to open the book, but Logan pulled it out of her hand. "Drat. Foiled again." she said with a pout.

"No studying." Logan said as he tossed the book on the floor and kissed her. He lowered them on the bed and moved to kiss her neck.

"But Logan." she said. "I need to start early." she said.

"Not listening Ace." he said as he moved back up to her mouth. She let out a sigh, and went with the kissing. A care free night of making out with Logan would be better than studying, or worrying about what Tristan might try next.

A little while later, they were laying in each others arms.

"Tired." Rory muttered as she moved closer to Logan.

"Sleep." he said as he pulled her closer.

"Set my alarm?" she asked him.

"Yeah. For what time?" he asked.

She sighed. "Uh, eight. My first class starts at nine thirty." she mumbled as she started to fall asleep. He grabbed her alarm and quickly set it for before snuggling back down into the bed.

"I love you." he said as he kissed her head, and fell asleep.

"Love you too." she muttered before she was completely out.

Both slept peacefully, not expecting what was to come.

* * *

A/N: ok, so there was that chapter. More to come later tonight. Ok, so I'm gonna warn you all in advance. Major drama is coming in the next few chapters, but it WILL work out ok. I promise! It did in 'Kill Me Now,' right? Trust me guys, it'll be ok. Here's a little preview of the drama to come. A tragic situation, a trip to the hospital, and a trial where someone ends up in jail at the end. Ok, so keep remembering that everything will work out. And, very frequent updates will occur during this drama filled time, as long as I get plenty of reviews! So, please review guys! I know you wanna see what happens. Thanks! 

Also, the Lane poll stands like this:

Dave: 17

Zach: 7

Ok, so the poll will be open for a while still, so keep voting! It's okay to vote more than once, or change your vote if you want. You never know what could happen! Lol. So, vote, and review! Thanks!


	9. Let's Test That Theory

A/N: thanks for all the reviews guys! I had one reviewer guess the drama situation, and they were on the right track! So, god job on that. Ok, so the drama begins this chapter, and it all starts in that journalism class that Rory, Logan, Paris, and again, a surprising Finn, are taking. Thanks again for the reviews guys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Let's Test That Theory**

Sun came in through Rory's window the next morning just as her alarm was going off.

"Mmm." she groaned. "Turn it off."

"You told me to set it." Logan mumbled.

"You didn't have to listen." She said.

"But if I didn't set it, you would have yelled at me for you being late for your first class." he said.

"I need coffee. It's too early to banter." she said as she got up and went into the kitchenette area. She started a pot and then grabbed the paper to read it while waiting for the coffee to finish.

Logan came out a few minutes later all dressed in cleaned clothes that he had left there from a previous visit. He grabbed one of the cups of coffee that Rory had just finished pouring.

"Good morning." he said as he kissed her.

"Morning." she said as she kissed him back.

"Good coffee." he commented.

She smiled. "I told you I could cook."

"No. We agreed that you can make coffee."

"And pop tarts." she said with another smile.

"Yes, that is your specialty." he said as he kissed her again. "So, what's the schedule for today?" he asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Well, I have a class at nine thirty, and then that journalism class we have together at one. That's it for today." she said. "What about you?"

"Class at eleven, and then the class with you at one." he said.

"Ok. Sounds good. I gotta get ready. See ya later?" she asked.

"You know it." he said as he gave her a kiss and got up to leave. "Bye Ace."

"Bye." she said as she went into the bathroom to get ready.

Half an hour later she was showered, dressed and had a light touch of make up on. She had dried her hair and straightened it. She wore a pair of jeans and a black sweater, with her black Ugg boots. (A/N: I don't own Uggs. Well, except my pair of blue ones, but whatev. Lol.) She saw that it was now nine o'clock. That gave her just enough time to get a coffee and then head across the courtyard for her first class.

Rory left the dorm and walked to her favorite coffee cart and ordered her usual. Then she walked to her first class. After five minutes of waiting, the professor came in and started his lecture. The class lasted for an hour, and ended at ten thirty. Rory left to go back to her dorm and get started on her first assignment before her class at one with some of her friends. At twelve thirty, she closed her laptop, grabbed her bag and left the dorm once again. She stopped for yet another coffee and saw that Logan was already in line. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey Ace." he said as he gave her a quick kiss. "Coffee?" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Guess not. Two large coffees please." he said when he got to the front of the line. The coffee guy made the drinks and handed them to Logan after he paid. "Here ya go." he said as he handed one to Rory.

"Thanks." she said as she took a sip.

He slung his arm over her shoulder and they walked to their class. Little did they know that Tristan had seen the whole thing. He followed them to the class, planning on when he would enter it and put his final attempt of a plan, into action.

Rory and Logan entered the classroom to see Paris and Finn talking.

"Hey guys." Rory said as she and Logan took seats next to them. "Finn, I still can't believe you're taking this class. It has nothing to do with your major." she said

"You mean his major in partying?" Paris asked.

"Yea, that one." Rory said with a smirk.

"Just thought I'd improve my writing loves." Finn said with a grin.

"Or get closer to Paris." Rory muttered.

"What was that love?" Finn asked.

"Nothing." she said with a smile. Little did she know, that smile would be disappearing in a matter of minutes.

It was ten minutes before the professor would enter. They had all been early, along with two other students that Tristan couldn't give a care about. He knew now it was time. He entered the classroom and slammed the door, then locked it so no one else could enter.

They had all been turned away from the door, so when they heard it slam and then lock, they turned around, expecting to find an agitated professor. Not an angry Tristan.

"Tristan. What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"Well Mary, that's a funny story. You see, I had a little chat with your mom. She's great ya know. She says I should move on, because you love Logan, and I'll never get you back." he said with an evil grin. "She says I should leave you alone."

"She's right." Rory said.

"Yeah, but ya see. I don't really like that plan very well. I promised you I wouldn't stop until I had you back, and I intend to keep that promise. First I tried to get you back by just talking, and well that didn't work because Huntzberger was there. And then I try to act like Logan. I thought, you're interested in him, maybe if I start to be just like him, you'll want me again. So I make out with that girl, because we all know that before the all mighty Huntzberger fell, he would have pushed that girl up against the wall too. That didn't work, in fact, that made you more mad at me and it pushed you into Huntz's arms. So, then I follow you to Stars Hollow and I try to talk to you again. And what happens? You call him again to come rescue you. You know what the trend here is? Huntzberger! So, then I start thinking some more. You obviously don't want me back, but I figure that if I can't have you, then no one can." he said as he pulled a gun out from his coat pocket.

"Tristan don't do this." Rory said.

"I have to Rory. It's my last chance. I need you."

"You do realize that if you do this, there is no way in hell she would go back to you?" Paris asked.

"Geller. Shut up. This has nothing to do with you." he said.

"This has everything to do with me Tristan. Rory and Logan are two of my best friends. You hurt them, then you're hurting me by association. And you don't wanna hurt me. Because I'll bounce back, and I'll come after you."

"Shut up Paris!" Tristan yelled.

"Or what? Are you gonna shoot me?" she screamed. "You don't have the courage. You're a coward, sinking this low." she said.

Tristan just stood there. Would he shoot Paris? _'No'_ he thought. _'She's not part of the plan'_ "Just shut up Paris. I don't wanna hurt you, but I will if I have to."

"Tristan stop this! You haven't hurt anyone yet. You can walk away. Just walk away." Rory pleaded.

"No Rory. I can't." he said. Just then the professor started to enter. Tristan had locked the door, but the teacher still had a key.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he asked. "Oh my God." he said when he saw Tristan with a gun.

"Get out, or I'll shoot!" Tristan said. The teacher started to back out of the doorway.

'I have to call security' the teacher thought. He shut the door and stated to haul ass away from his classroom.

"Look man, you don't have to do this." Logan said.

"See, that's exactly what you would say." Tristan said with a wicked grin. "You would say that because you already have her!" he shouted. "Do you know how lucky you are?" he asked.

"Yes." Logan said.

"Yeah, well you're luck is about to run out. Rory, get down here." he said.

"No." she said.

"Rory come down here, or I swear I'll kill them all."

"Tristan..." she started.

"Get the hell down here, or I'll kill him first." he said pointing at Logan. "I won't hurt _you_. I love _you_. Just come down here."

Logan gave Rory's hand a squeeze, saying he would support either decision she made. She slowly got up and made her way towards him.

* * *

The professor was scrambling around the campus, looking. He was looking for any of the security guards. He saw one and immediately ran towards him. 

"Hey Professor Thomas." he said.

"Come quick!" he said. "In my classroom...student has...a gun." he said, out of breath.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I walked in and he pointed it at me. He said to get out or he would shoot."

"Ok, you did the right thing, coming to find someone. I'm gonna call back up. Let's go take care of this situation." the security guard said as he and the professor made their way to the security office to get more guards.

* * *

Rory walked up to Tristan. 

"Give me your cell phone." he said.

"Tristan..."

"Give me the damn phone Rory." he said. She pulled it out of her pocket and gave it to him. "Now everyone else." he said. Paris, Finn, Logan, and the two other students who had been trapped in this madness, all slid him their phones. After he moved them all to the teachers desk he grabbed Rory, spinning her around so she was facing her friends. He held the gun to her head, and Logan tensed up.

"You really don't want to do this man." Logan said, trying to reason with him.

"Yes I do. You say you love her right?" he asked. Logan nodded. "Say it." he said,

"I love her." Logan said.

"So you would do anything for her?" Tristan asked with a smug look on his face.

'Oh no.' Rory thought. She could see where this was going.

"Yes." he replied.

"Would you die for her?" Tristan asked. Rory was slightly shaking her head no, knowing this was not gonna end good. She sent Logan a look, saying no.

The security guards started pounding on the door as the professor was trying to unlock it again. His hands were shaking, he was so nervous.

"Come on hero!" Tristan shouted. "Would you die for her?" Rory sent Logan one last look, pleading for him to say no.

"Yes." he answered.

"Let's test that theory." Tristan said as he raised the gun. Just as the door flew open, he pulled the trigger, hitting Logan in his lower abdomen. The campus police wrestled him to the ground before he could fire anymore shots, and Rory was pushed away. She ran to Logan who was now on the ground, bleeding heavily.

"No." Rory whispered as she cried. "Logan, stay with me.' she said as she grabbed his hand.

"Finn call 911." Paris said. Finn rushed down to the teachers desk and grabbed his phone. He frantically called 911, and started talking to the woman on the other end.

"Yeah, there's been a shooting at Yale. Classroom 8." he said.

"An ambulance is on it's way sir."

"Thank you." Finn said as he hung up and rushed back over. Paris had taken her sweater off, leaving her undershirt. They had tied it around Logan's stomach to try and stop the bleeding. He was going in and out of consciousness the whole time.

"I'm so sorry Logan." Rory cried as she pushed some of his hair off of his now sweaty face, and caressed his cheek.

"I love you Ace." he chocked out. "Remember that."

"No, stop. You're not going to die." she said.

"I..." he said right before becoming unconscious again.

The paramedics came running in as the security guards were hauling Tristan away in hand cuffs. They were applying more pressure to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"We have to get him to the hospital." one of the paramedics said as they lifted him onto the stretcher. They wheeled him out as quick as they could, pushing through the crowd of students who had gathered around. Rory, Finn, and Paris followed.

"Oh my God." they heard someone say from the crowd. "What happened to Huntz?" the voice said coming up to them. It turned out to be Colin.

"He was shot. And it was all my fault." Rory cried as they kept walking towards the ambulance.

The paramedics loaded Logan into the ambulance, saying they would take very good care of him, and that they were headed to New Haven Memorial Hospital. The group all ran to Finn's SUV and rushed to the hospital. On the way Rory called her mother.

"Hello, Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking." Michel answered.

"Michel, get mom, now." Rory said as she cried into the phone.

"Rory?" he asked. "Are you ok?" he asked, genuinely concerned for once.

"Get mom Michel." she snapped.

"On my way." he said back. "Lorelai here, Rory is on the phone and she's crying." he said as he handed the phone to her.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked in a worried voice.

"Mom." she cried. "You have to come to the Hospital. Logan was shot." she cried. "I don't know what to do, I'm so scared." she said in a quiet voice.

"Oh God. Ok hun, I'll be there as soon as I can. Where are they taking him?"

"New Haven Memorial."

"Ok hun. It's going to be ok."

"I hope so." she said before hanging up.

"Someone has to call the Huntzbergers love." Finn said.

"I'll do it." Paris said. "Rory's not gonna be able to handle this one." she said as she grabbed Finn's phone from Rory and dialed the number. Her phone, along with Rory's were still sitting in the classroom. Rory continued to cry, and Colin was trying his best to comfort her.

Paris held the phone up to her ear, waiting for Mr. Huntzberger to pick up. He did after two rings.

"Huntzberger." he said.

"Mitchum Huntzberger. This is Paris Geller from the _Yale Daily News_."

"What can I do for you Miss Geller?" he asked.

"Well sir, this is going to come as a shock, but your son was just shot.

"Oh my God." she heard him say. "Where is he?" he asked.

"He's been taken to New Haven Memorial. We just arrived." Paris stated.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for calling."

"No problem." Paris said as she hung up.

"Let's go." Finn said as they all rushed through the doors of the ER.

"Has Logan Huntzberger been brought in yet?" Colin asked the nurse at the desk.

"He just was. Are any of you family?" she asked. "I can only give information to family members."

"I'm his wife." Rory said thinking quickly.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger." she said. The nurse nodded her head.

"He was just taken in for surgery. He was bleeding pretty badly. All I know is that he's still in there right now." she said with a sad look.

"Thank you." Rory said.

"Is there anything I can get you right now?" The nurse said.

"Just make sure he's ok." Rory said as she cried some more. She and her friends walked away and took a seat in the waiting room.

"Someone needs to call Steph. She was in class when it happened." Paris said.

"I'll do it." Colin said. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. "Steph. Hey babe. Listen you need to come to the New Haven Memorial...no, baby, I'm fine, it's Logan...Tristan shot him..." Everyone could hear a big shout come from the other end of the conversation. "Yeah, I know, it is pretty crazy. Just get here as soon as possible...Yeah, Rory's freaking out. She thinks it's her fault...I know it's not...ok, be careful...bye. She's on her way." he said as he closed his phone.

"Rory?" they all heard a worried voice call out.

"Mom." Rory said as he mother appeared.

"Oh honey, come here."

Rory got up and went into her mother's arms as she sobbed more. "Mom, it's all my fault." she said.

"No it' not Rory. You weren't the one to pull the trigger."

"But I was the reason the trigger was pulled." she said as she pulled away from her mother. She grabbed the bottom of her sweater. "His blood is on my shirt because of me!" she cried.

"Rory." Lorelai said as she pulled her into another hug.

"Hey guys, how is he?" Steph asked as she came in through the doors and walked over to them. She saw Rory in a blood soaked shirt, hugging her mother. "Oh, Ror." Steph said as she went over and hugged her friend. "He'll be ok. He's a fighter." Steph said.

Mitchum, Shira and Elias arrived shortly after Steph, and then Richard and Emily came after Lorelai called them. Luke showed up too about an hour later, accompanied by Lane, Zach, Dave, and Brian. All of them were worried about Logan, and Rory. She was taking it the hardest out of everyone.

"I can't believe this." Shira cried into her husband's chest. "My baby boy was shot." she said.

"It'll be ok Shira. Logan is a strong boy. He'll fight this. He'll be ok." Mitchum said as he comforted his wife.

"Are you ok Rory?" Lane asked her best friend.

"No." she cried. "How can I be ok, when I caused all of this?"

"Rory, you didn't. You asked Tristan to stop, but he didn't. He caused all of this. Not you." Lane said.

"Excuse me. Who's here for Logan Huntzberger?" the doctor asked as he came into the waiting room.

* * *

A/N: oh, please don't yell at me. Are you all on edge now? Lol. It'll be ok, and sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to do it. I swear I would never ever kill Logan, so you all have to trust me when I say that it will all turn out ok. So, Tristan is a loon right? Well, just remember, that I wrote him to be a crazy, stupid, idiot for this story, and I think we will come to find that he is seriously messed up in the head. Lol. Ok, so tell me if this chapter is totally ridiculous. I actually like it, and in a way, I treated it as my version of the One Tree Hill shooting, except instead of Tristan shooting himself, he shot Logan. I took some things from the OTH thing, like giving up the cell phones, and how all the kids tried to stop him, but whatever. So, please tell me what you think. I'm hoping for lots of reviews, because I know drama gets more reviews, it's a fact. Lol. So, review please, and remember it will be OK! Next chapter tomorrow, I promise! Click that button! Thanks. 


	10. It Is NOT Your Fault!

A/N: hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You are all sooo nice! So, here is the next chapter. It's still a bit drama filled! Lol. Ok, so here you go and remember to review after you read. Thanks!

Disclaimer: So, this genie pops out of a bottle. It says I can have one wish. What do I wish for? Matt Czuchry of course! Lol. No, I don't own anything. I just wised I did.

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: It Is _Not_ Your Fault!**

"_Excuse me. Who's here for Logan Huntzberger?" the doctor asked as he came into the waiting room._

Everyone got up from their seats and walked over to the doctor. "How is he?" Rory asked.

"I can't release any information unless you're family." the doctor said.

"We're his parents." Shira said pointing to her and Mitchum. "And these are his friends. We want then to hear too." she said as a tear slid down her face.

"Well, he was bleeding very heavily. We removed the bullet, and repaired all damage done to his body. I expect him to be ok in time, but for the moment he's comatose. His vitals are all good, it's just a matter of when he wants to wake up." the doctor said. (A/N: again, definitely not a doctor, but a high school Sophmore, so please, just go with it)

"Can we see him?" Rory asked.

"Yes, but only a few at a time for now. He's in room 105, just down that hall." the doctor said. "Let the nurses know if you guys need anything." he said as he flashed a smile.

"Thank you doctor." Mitchum said shaking his hand before he started to walk away.

"Of course." he replied.

"Let's go see him Shira." Mitchum said as he took her hand and they walked down to Logan's room. A while later they came back out. It was obvious that Shira had been crying more. There were tear stains on her cheeks.

"He looks so helpless." Shira said as a fresh batch if tears made their way down her face.

"Rory, why don't you go see him now." Colin said. Rory gave a small nod and walked down to Logan's room. When she entered, her heart broke even more. There was Logan, lying in a hospital bed. He had tubes sticking out of him and he looked pale. His eyes were closed still, but his chest was moving up and down, signaling his breathing.

'_At least he's breathing on his own.'_ Rory thought. She went over and sat down in the chair next to his bed. She took his hand in hers and started to cry again. "God, Logan. Look what's happened. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." she said as she kissed his hand. "Please wake up Logan. I need you." she said.

Out in the waiting room, Honor and Josh had just arrived.

"Hey guys. How's baby brother doing?" Honor asked.

"The doctor said he should be ok eventually, but he's still comatose right now. It all depends on when he wants to wake up." Shira cried.

"You can go see him now." Mitchum said. "Rory's in there right now, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing you."

"Ok." Honor said as she went back to see her brother. She entered quietly, seeing that Rory was talking to Logan.

"Please Logan. Open your eyes. Everyone wants to see you ok." she said.

"Hey Ror." Honor said quietly.

Rory turned around to face Logan's sister. "Hey Honor." she said as she got up to give her a hug.

"So what happened?" she asked. "All got was a call from dad saying come to the hospital, Logan was shot. I couldn't believe it at first." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"He was protecting me." she said quietly. "He said he would die for me, and then Tristan did it. He shot him." she said as she started to sob again. "It's all my fault." she said as Honor embraced her in a hug.

"Rory, you cannot blame yourself for this. It is not your fault. You have never done anything to hurt Logan, you love him. You didn't pull the trigger. You didn't ask Tristan to do this." she said.

"How can it not be my fault Honor? He said he would die for _me_! Me is the key word. That makes this my fault." she said as she cried harder.

"No it doesn't Rory." Honor said. "Logan would not want you to blame yourself for this, so don't even think about it. _He _said he would die for you. It was his choice to come to that conclusion. He loves you too much to not try and protect you. Please, stop blaming yourself. It is** not** your fault." Honor said.

"Ok." Rory whispered, although she still couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty. "I guess we should let everyone else come see him now."

"Yeah. C'mon Ror."

"Ok." Rory said as she walked over to Logan. "Please wake up soon. I love you." she said as she bent down and kissed his head. Rory and Honor left Logan's room and returned to the waiting room. Colin and Finn went in next and then Paris and Steph. Richard and Emily visited him, and then Lorelai went in to see him with Luke at her side.

"Rory." Lane said.

"Hey Lane." Rory said.

"We're gonna go, ok. Call if something happens. I'll try and come back tomorrow, ok?" Lane asked.

"Yeah, Lane. Thanks so much for coming, all of you." she said to Lane and the band.

"No problem Rory." Dave said as he gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah, this whole situation is so not cool. We're glad to help anyway we can." Zach said.

"Yeah. We're here for ya Ror." Brian said.

"Thanks you guys." she said .

"Bye Ror." Lane said as she gave her friend one last hug, and left.

Rory sat back down in her chair just as her mother and Luke were coming out.

"Hey hun." Lorelai said as she sat down next to Rory.

"Hi mom."

"Maybe you should go home for a little while, huh?" Lorelai asked as she tucked a piece of Rory's hair behind her ear. "Take a shower, and change your clothes?"

"No, mom, I can't leave."

"Yes you can honey. Go home for an hour and clean up. You have a blood soaked shirt, and I'm sure that's not all." She said.

"What if something happens and I'm not here?" Rory asked.

"Rory, he'll be fine for an hour. His parents are with him again right now. Don't worry."

"Ok." she said. "But I don't have a car to get back to Yale." she said.

"I'll take you love." Finn said.

"Thanks Finn." Rory said as she got up. They walked out to Finn's car, and then sped off towards Yale. When they got there, it was about seven at night, and people were walking around campus whispering all kinds of things. Rory could see some of them staring at her and Finn as they walked to her dorm.

"That's her." one girl said.

"I can't believe Huntzberger got shot." another person said.

"I can't believe he risked his life for some girl. That is so not vintage Huntzberger." some guy said.

"I heard there was a fight for the gun. Huntz tried to wrestle it away, but DuGrey overpowered him. Huntz has lost his touch I guess." somebody said.

"I hope he's ok." some blonde girl said. "Because then he can realize what a hassle it is to be with that girl. He can dump her and I can have my turn. I was at the front of the line, before her."

"Oh look. There she is." the blonde's friend said as she and the blonde walked up to Rory and Finn.

"So, you're the reason Huntzberger got shot, huh?" the blonde asked. "Guess you moved on quickly." she said as she eyed Rory with Finn.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Finn said. "C'mon love, lets get you cleaned up so we can go back to the Hospital." Finn said as he led Rory to her dorm.

"He'll leave you now!" the blonde shouted. "Now that he knows the trouble you're worth, he'll go back to having a flavor of the week. And I'll be first." she said with a wicked grin. This made Rory stop walking. She turned around and started walking back to the bimbo.

"You have no idea what really happened in that classroom do you?" she asked with a venomous voice. "I had a gun held to my head, and then my boyfriend was shot. Do you know how much that hurts? My best friend is laying in a hospital bed, my boyfriend, the man I love, and you want to stand there and talk about how he's going to dump me? Do you know how much more pain you are causing me right now? I know you probably don't care, because I'm the girl who took Logan Huntzberger off the market, but then again, you probably wouldn't care about anyone. A heartless bitch never cares." she said as she turned back around and walked to her dorm.

* * *

The girl stood there speechless. She was still taking in everything Rory had just said. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her friend. "What are you gonna do to get her back Jen?" her friend asked. 

"I think a little visit to our dear Huntzberger is in order Karen. Come on." she said as she dragged her friend away.

* * *

"You gonna be ok love?" Finn asked. 

"Yeah. I'm just gonna shower and change." she said.

"Ok, me too. I'll be back in an hour to get you?" he asked.

She nodded as she entered her dorm. She closed the door and went into her room. She got some sweats to throw on after her shower and headed into the bathroom. She started the water to the shower, making it hot. She wanted to wash the day away. She took off her shoes and put them by the door, so she could put them back on later. They were Uggs, so she knew that at least they would provide her with some form of comfort. She took off her jeans and sweater. He sweater stuck to her as she pulled it off. She looked at her self in the mirror seeing that her entire torso had been caked in dried blood that had leaked through her top. She immediately started to cry again as she touched the blood on her stomach. Logan's blood. She got in the shower, letting the warm water pound on her shoulders. The blood started to wash off, and the water became red. She scrubbed herself, trying to wash away the day's events.

It had been the worst day of her life. She washed her hair and face, and just stood there for a few minutes, letting the water calm her. She had a terrible headache. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, and then went to take some aspirin. She dried her hair and then got dressed. She didn't even bother with applying any make-up. _'What's the point.' _she thought. _'I'm just going back to the hospital.'_ She pulled her dry hair into a messy bun on the top of her head and slipped her shoes back on. She walked out into the common room and grabbed her laptop, which was in it's bag, and a book. She knew she would need something to do while she sat with Logan. She didn't want to get behind on work since classes had just started but she felt that was inevitable. She wouldn't be attending her classes until she knew Logan was ok. Luckily Paris had all the same courses and was sure to take notes for her. She walked into the kitchenette and grabbed a Starbucks Frappachino out of the fridge. She needed some sort of coffee, but she was in no mood to make some, or stand in line at a cart while the people around her discussed how she was the reason Logan was in the hospital. She felt enough guilt already. She didn't need any more. Finn knocked on the door a minute later, and she went to answer. She opened it and he stood there with a small smile.

"Hey love. You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said as she walked out of the dorm and locked the door. Finn, being a gentleman, took her bag and they left. They made it back to the hospital and walked back into the waiting room. Her mother was still there, but Luke had left, claiming he had to get back to the diner.

"Hey mom." she said as she took the seat next to her mother.

"Hey babe. Feeling better?"

"A little."

"Good."

"How is he?"

"The same." Shira said as she and Mitchum came back out to the waiting room.

"Hey Finn, can we borrow the car and go get cleaned up?"Paris asked.

"Of course love." he said as he gave his keys to her. Steph, Paris, and Colin left to get changed and showered.

"I'm going to go sit with him." Rory said as she got up and made her way to his room. She walked in to see that he looked the same.

"Hey." she said as she sat down in the same chair from before. She grabbed his hand again, and started to talk to him. "So there are lots of interesting things going around campus. People think you and Tristan fought over the gun." she said with a small laugh. "A lot of the girls keep giving me dirty looks, but I guess they're just jealous. A lot of people think you'll break up with me now. I hope that's not true. No, wait, I know it's not true. I know you love me." she said. "You said you would die for me. I still can't believe that. Please wake up Logan. You have to open your eyes. That's all I care about right now, is seeing you awake I want to look at you and see you look back at me. Please. Just open your eyes." she said as she caressed his cheek. She grabbed his hand again and laced their fingers. She put her head down on the bed next to their joined hands, and soon fell asleep, exhausted from the day.

Around ten-thirty, her mom came in and woke her.

"Rory, hun. I have to go."

"Ok. Thank you for being here mom." she sais as she hugged her.

"No problem hun. Are you ok?" she asked.

"I guess."

"Ok. Well, tomorrow I have to go to the inn for a while, but how about I come by at Lunch? I know you won't want to eat the hospital food, so I'll bring Lukes." she said with a smile.

"Sure mom. That sounds great."

"Ok. Bye hun. I love you."

"Bye. Love you too."

Her mom left and she sat back down with Logan. In the waiting room, Paris, Colin, and Steph had returned and they were talking with Finn. Mitchum, Shira, Honor, Josh, and Rory's grandparents had left a while ago.

"So, you guys think Rory's gonna be ok?" Colin asked.

"I don't know." Steph said. "What exactly happened in that classroom?" she asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" Colin asked.

Paris and Finn went into the description of everything that went down in the classroom that day.

"It was scary." Paris said.

"I wanted to kill him when he threatened you love." Finn said.

"Thanks Finn." Paris said with a smile.

"No problem love." he said as he put his arm around Paris.

Around midnight a nurse came to tell them to all go home, but Rory insisted she stay with Logan that night, and they let her.

"Please wake up tomorrow Logan. I love you so much." she said as she kissed his head and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So there is that chapter. I hope you all liked it. The next chapter is written as well, and it's definitely one you all want, so please, send lots of reviews and you'll get it very soon! Thanks. 

So the Lane Poll stands like this:

Dave: 22

Zach: 7

Dave fans are pulling away on this one. But, keep voting, because anything can happen! Lol. The Lane/Dave/Zach stuff will be coming up shortly. That's the next bit of drama after hospital/court case stuff. So, go and review. Please. Thanks.


	11. Open Your Eyes

A/N: thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys are so amazing. So I had requests for the next chapter today, and I wanted to give it to you because it was already done. So I got 13 reviews so far, and usually I would want more, but I know that if I was the reader, I would want this chapter really bad, so here ya go!

Disclaimer: Yeah right. Lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: Open Your Eyes**

Rory woke up the next morning around seven to see that Logan was still not awake. She was really nervous. The doctor said they expected him to be ok, so why wasn't he awake yet? Why didn't he want to wake up?

"Why won't you wake up?" she asked as she pushed some of the hair off his face.

She sighed as she walked out of the room for a few minutes. She went down to the cafeteria to have a miserable breakfast, and then she walked back up to his room to sit a while longer. She pulled out her laptop and started a paper that had been assigned in her morning class from the day before. She was half way through it when there was a knock on the door. She went to open it, only to come face to face with the blonde from the day before and her air head friend.

"Can I help you with something?" Rory asked.

"We came to see Logan." she said with a fake smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He can only have one visitor at a time, and I'm still with him right now." she said, flashing a fake smile to go with her lie.

"Well I think they can make an exception for some of his closest friends." she said.

"Yeah, well they aren't here right now." she said.

"I meant us."

"I doubt Logan knows your name."

"Yes he does." she said.

"Really?"

"Yep. In fact, we'll ask him right now, and I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you." she said with a wicked grin as she pushed her way into the room.

"You can't." Rory said.

Jen gave a short laugh. "And why not?"

"Because he's not awake yet." Rory said as she went over to Logan's side.

"What?"

"He's not awake, ok? He's comatose." she said as she cried. "He said he loves me, but he won't wake up."

"I didn't think it was that serious." the girl named Karen said.

"Are you kidding me? He was shot! How is that not serious?" She asked. "The doctors said he would be fine in time but it was up to him when he woke up. I just don't understand why he won't."

"I think we should go Karen." Jen said.

"But what about..."

"Karen! No. We're leaving."

"Ok." she said as she walked out of the room.

"Sorry. And I hope he gets better." Jen said as she left the room.

"Me too." Rory said more to herself. More hours of the day passed and nothing changed. Nurses came in every so often to check everything. They changed the bandages on his stomach every so often, and Rory would cry and hold his hand during this. The sight terrified her. His mother had been right. He looked so helpless.

At noon, her mom came with Lunch and they ate and talked.

"So how have you been?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I got a paper finished for class and these two girls stopped by."

"Really?" her mom asked.

"Yeah. Just two who hate me for snagging Logan." she said.

"Hmm." Lorelai said.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"How people hate you now. You the princess of Stars Hollow, are hated."

"This is not funny mom."

"Yes it is." she said with a small smile. Rory laughed a little. "Yes! I did it!"

"Did what?"

"Got you to laugh. We're all really worried about you."

"I know mom. But I think I'll be ok. I just want him to wake up so badly."

"I know hun. He will, it just takes time." Rory nodded. "Alright. I gotta go hun. Call if you need anything. I love you." she said kissing Rory's head.

"Love you too mom."

Her mom left the room and Rory went back to doing more work. She needed to keep busy. Around three, her friends showed up to come and sit with her. Paris, Finn, Colin and Steph entered Logan's room to see Rory typing away on her computer.

"Hey Rory." Paris said.

"Hey." she said, without looking up.

"Ror? Are you ok?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, sure." she said as she continued to type.

"Rory, love maybe you should stop." Finn said.

"No, I can't stop. Gotta keep working." she said.

"Ok, Ror, stop!" Steph said as she lifted Rory's hands from the keyboard.

"Steph!" Rory said.

"No. You need a break." Steph said.

"I can't take a break."

"Why not love?" Finn asked.

"Because if I take a break then all I'll do is cry." she said.

"Rory. Go get some coffee from the cafeteria. Take a break, ok, and it's ok to cry. You know it is." Paris said. "We'll sit with him. It'll be ok."

"Paris..."

"Go Rory. Get some coffee. You know you want some." Paris said.

"Ok. I'll be back in five."

"Take your time love." Finn said. Rory nodded and left the room.

"Hey buddy." Colin said going over to Logan. "Look man, Rory's a mess. You have to wake up soon."

"Yeah mate. Open your eyes."

"Logan, it's Steph. You have to come out of this. Open your eyes hun, please. Do it for Rory. She needs you. She's blaming herself for all of this."

"Logan. This is Paris. Wake up. You have to. Rory is worried, your parents are worried, your sister is worried, we're all worried."

"Wake up Logan." Steph pleaded.

Logan was fighting to wake up. He wanted to so badly, but his eyes felt so heavy, like he couldn't lift his eye lids. He had heard all of Rory's pleas for him to wake up and the ones from his parents, and his sister, and Lorelai, and Luke, and everyone else. He heard the conversation Rory had with those girls and really, he didn't know their names. He heard her when she said she hoped he wouldn't dump her. He felt terrible when he heard her doubt their relationship, but his spirits were lifted again when she said she knew he loved her. He was trying so hard to wake up. He had battles raging inside of him between what his heart wanted and what his brain wanted. His heart wanted Rory. It didn't want to sleep anymore. He wanted to hold Rory and kiss her and tell her it would be ok, that he would be ok. But his brain wanted him to keep resting. It wasn't ready for him to wake up yet, but his heart was starting to win. Always listen to your heart, right? He heard one final plea that made him snap out if it.

"Rory needs you more than ever now Logan. You have to open your eyes."

He heard Colin's pleading voice and he knew he had to wake up. Colin was never worried about anything, but when he heard the desperation in his voice, he knew this was serious, and that he had to wake up now. At that moment he forgot anything his brain said and went with his heart. His eyes fluttered a few times before they were open completely.

"You're awake mate." Finn said.

"Where is she?" he choked out.

* * *

Rory was on her way back up from the cafeteria. She had drunk a lousy cup of coffee, but it was still coffee none the less. She was in the doorway of Logan's room when she saw it. His eyes were open. 

"You're awake mate!" she heard Finn say.

"Where is she?" she heard Logan choke out. His voice sounded so hoarse.

Everyone heard a gasp from the doorway and turned to see Rory with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God." she whispered. She dropped her empty coffee cup and ran over to his side. She smiled down at him before going to give him a hug.

"Ace." he said.

"Shh. Don't talk." she said as she got off of him, knowing that the hug probably hurt. "Here." she said handing him a cup of water from the table beside his bed. He drank it slowly, wincing a little as the water hit his dry throat.

"Ace." he said again.

"Why don't we leave you two alone for a bit." Steph said.

"But I wanna listen." Finn said. Steph hit him upside the head. "Owe!"

"Move it Finn." Paris said from the door.

"Coming love." he said as he got up and left, leaving Rory and Logan alone.

"We need to get the doctor in here to look at you." Rory said as she went to press the call button next to the bed.

"Ace. Stop. Come here, please." he said as he gently grabbed her hand. She turned around and walked back over to him, tears threatening to fall. "Lay down with me." he said. She nodded and joined him on the large hospital bed. They had given him a bed that was bigger because well, because he was a Huntzberger. She laid down next to him, loving the feeling of him putting his arm around her.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"A little." he said.

"I'm sorry."

"Rory, it's not your fault."

"That's what everyone keeps saying, but I can't help but feel guilty." She cried.

"Rory, listen to everyone. It's not your fault. You wanna know something?"

"What?" she asked.

"I could hear everything."

"What?" she asked sitting up a little so she could look into the eyes that she had missed so much.

"I heard everything everyone said. I heard your talk with Honor, and those two girls that think I know their names." he said with a small smirk. "I heard your talk with your mom from earlier where you discussed the fact that you are now hated." he said with another small smirk. "And I heard all the please for me to wake up. I'm sorry I couldn't sooner. I was trying so hard, but it's like my body wouldn't let me."

"It's ok." she said with a sniffle. "As long as you're awake now."

"I am. And I'm ok. I was just so worried about you. Are you ok?"

"I wasn't the one who was shot." she said with a smirk of her own.

He laughed a little, trying not to hurt himself. "So, you're good then?"

"Better now. Still a little traumatized, but I guess that's normal after an experience like that." she said.

He sighed. "I love you so much Ace. It scared the crap out of me when he had that gun to your head."

"It was a scary feeling. The feeling that in two second flat he could have blown me away." she said.

"Please don't talk like that." he said.

"I won't if you never talk like you're going to die again. You had me so scared in that classroom." she said as she clung to him more.

"I'm sorry. And it's a deal." he said as he kissed her head.

"I love you." she said.

"I know." he said. She laughed.. "I love you too Ace."

She looked up at him and gave him a light kiss. "I'm so glad you're ok." she said.

"Me too."

"Ok, we really have to call the doctor in here now." she said as she carefully got up and pressed the button. After a minute, the doctor came in.

He smiled brightly at the sight before him. "Mr. Huntzberger. So glad to see you awake."

"Glad to be awake." Logan said as he looked at Rory. She smiled back at him. While the doctor was checking Logan, Rory went out in the waiting room to see that her friends had called everyone. Her mom had just arrived and came over to give her a hug.

"Hey babe."

"Hi mom." she said.

"Told you he'd be ok."

"You did. Thank you." she said as she hugged her mom.

"No problem sweets."

The doctor came out about a half hour later and told them all they could go in and see him. Everyone was so glad to see him awake and alert. After an hour of visiting, all of their friends, along with the Huntzbergers, and Gilmores, left Rory and Logan alone again. She laid back down next to him and he put his arm around her.

"I hope you can go home soon." Rory said.

"So do I. I hate hospitals. They aren't fun."

"Nope, they aren't. I love you." she said.

"I love you too."

"I guess I should go now. Visiting hours are over."

"No, stay." he begged. "I missed you enough while I was out of it. I know you stayed last night. Stay tonight too."

"Ok." she said as she laid back down. She gave him another small kiss, and then they both fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Yay, he's awake! Lol. Ok, so that girl Jen had a small heart this chapter and didn't do anything stupid, but don't think that's the end of her or Karen. They will return...haha, I'm so mean! Lol. j/k. ok, so also, I know it's OOC to have Rory cry a lot, but c'mon! Her boyfriend was shot! I know I would cry a lot if that happened! Hell, I cried when Logan was in the hospital in the show! And then I cried again when he left for London. Lol. Ok, so please review! I hope you guys like the chapter, I know I definitely liked writing this one. So, review please! Thanks. 

Lane Poll stands at:

Dave: 28

Zach: 7

So, no one had voted for Zach lately! Where are all the my Zach fans? Lol. I love Zach, but I love Dave too, so that's why this is such a hard decision for me. It's gonna be based on your votes, and so far it looks like it's gonna be Dave, but there are still a few chapters before this comes back into play, so just keep voting guys! Thanks, and review!


	12. I Will Always Be Here For You

A/N: Thanks so much you guys for all the reviews! You guys always make me happy! Thanks so much. Ok, so here's chapter 12. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: I Will Always Be Here For You**

A week had passed since it happened. Logan was kept in the hospital for safety precautions, but it was now finally time for him to go home.

"Are you ready to go?" Rory asked when she walked into his room on Friday morning.

"More than you know." he said.

"Well lets go then. All the paper work is filled out, we just have to come back in a few weeks so they can take the stitches out." she said as she helped him get off the bed and situated in a wheelchair.

"Hey Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here. Taking care of me."

"Do you really think I would be anywhere else? I love you, and I'll always be here to take care of you." she said as she came around to face him. She kneeled down in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "Please don't ever think that I won't be here for you."

"You know that goes both ways, right?" he asked.

"Of course I know that. You've definitely proved that you would always be here and take care of me. You made the biggest sacrifice you could ever make for me, and I love you so much for that. Just don't ever do it again." she said with a small smile. He smiled back at her as she leaned forward to kiss him. They had shared several light, quick kisses during the week he was still locked up in the hospital, but they were both wanting more. This kiss was anything but quick. Her hands went to his hair as he cupped her face. It could have lasted longer than it did, but they both remembered they were still in the hospital.

"I missed that." Logan said with a smirk. Rory blushed.

"C'mon Huntzberger. Let's get you home." she said as she got up and went to push his wheelchair.

They left the hospital that day, so happy to be going home. Rory helped Logan into her car and drove them back to Yale. When they got there they walked to Logan's dorm. On the way, lots of people stopped them to say they were glad Logan was ok, a large population of those people were girls.

"So, the female population of Yale seems to be glad you're back." Rory said.

"Yeah. Nice to know I'm loved." he said.

"Well who wouldn't love you?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"I don't know Ace. I guess no one, I mean who can resist this face?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Certainly not me." she said in a flirty voice.

Logan groaned. "You're killing me Ace."

She laughed as they approached his dorm. She unlocked the door and led him in to the couch. "Sit down and rest. Do you want anything?"

"Just you." he said.

"Corny." she said as she sat down next to him. "But still cute." she said with a smile as she kissed him.

When she pulled away he let out another groan. "Stop teasing me. I've been waiting for a real kiss all week." he whined.

"Keep waiting, 'cause I'm not taking any risks at hurting you." she said.

"You could never hurt me." he said as he pulled her to him.

"I would hope not." she said. He kissed her head, assuring her that she couldn't.

A knock came to the door a few minutes later and Rory got up to answer it. When she opened it she saw some sort of delivery man. "Is there a Logan Huntzberger here?" he asked.

"Yes, but he can't get up right now. But I'm his wife, what can I help you with?" she asked, using the same fib from before.

"I have these papers for Mr. Huntzberger, letting him know of the court date." he said as he handed them to Rory.

"Oh thank you so much. I'll give them to him right away."

"Could you sign this please, stating that the papers were received?"

"Of course." Rory said as she signed the clipboard he was holding out. "There you go. Thank you so much." She said as he nodded his head and walked away. She shut the door and walked back over to the couch, sitting back down next to Logan. "Here. Court papers." she said handing them to him.

He opened them and started reading.

"What do they say?" Rory asked.

"The date is set for next Saturday. It says that you and Finn, Paris, and those other two students along with the professor have to be in attendance with me to testify."

"Well you know we'll be there." she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah." he said as he read through them a little more. "He's been charged for attempted murder." Logan said quietly.

Rory scooted closer to Logan as he said this and put her arms around him. "But he didn't succeed." she said as she kissed him again.

"Yeah. He didn't succeed." Logan said. They were silent for a while, both lost in thought.

"So I guess we need to call your parents and let them know." Rory said.

"Can you do that please? I don't really feel like talking to them right now."

"Sure." she said as she got up and grabbed the phone from the kitchenette. She dialed the number and the maid picked up after a few rings.

"Huntzberger residence."

"Yes this is Rory Gilmore. I'd like to speak to Mr. or Mrs. Huntzberger please." she said.

"One moment." the maid said.

A few moments later, Rory heard someone pick back up. "Mitchum Huntzberger."

"Hello Mitchum. This is Rory Gilmore."

"Hello Rory. How are you today? Is Logan alright?"

"Oh, I'm pretty good, and Logan is fine, but we just wanted to tell you that the court papers were delivered today."

"Wonderful. Will you fax them to me?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll do that right now."

"Thank you so much. Tell Logan I'll call later."

"I will sir. Bye."

"Bye Rory."

Both hung up and Rory went to fax the paper to Logan's father. She came back afterwards and sat down next to a now sleeping Logan.

"Logan, baby, wake up." Rory said as she gently shook him.

"Five more minutes." he said, half asleep.

"Wake up, please. You can sleep more in a minute, I just have to tell you something."

He woke up a little more. "What is it Ace?" he asked.

"I faxed your dad the papers and he said he'd call later." she told him.

"Ok. Can I go back to sleep now?" he asked.

Rory gave a small laugh. "Of course babe. Come here." she said as he pulled him towards her. He rested his head on her chest and her chin rested on top of his head. She stroked his hair as he fell back asleep. She was so glad he was home.

* * *

A/N: so there was that. A little fluffy, but some story stuff too. Sorry it's kinda short. So the court stuff will start next chapter, meaning the return of Tristan. I don't know a lot about the government and how the judicial system works, or how court works. I've seen some of those court shows on t.v., but it's really not the same. So, please bare with me through those parts. I think I can definitely get the basics of it down, but if anyone can help with describing how a court case would go, please, tell me. I'm open to all suggestions as well. So, please review! Thanks! 

Lane Poll stands at:

Dave: 30

Zach: 12

Dave fans are still leading! Only a few more chapters left for the voting. The Lane drama will begin when the court stuff is over. Ok, click that button please! I love reviews!


	13. Do You Swear To Tell The Truth?

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews. So, everyone suggests that I watch Law and Order to get ideas for the court stuff, and I laughed because I already watch Law and Order :SVU and I can't believe I didn't think to turn to that in the first place! Thank for suggesting it guys. Ok, so I hope this is fairly accurate.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except the plot...I think. Lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 13: Do You Swear To Tell The Truth? **

The week carried on until Saturday came. The day of the trial. Everyone woke up early that morning to get ready. The trial would begin at noon. They all left their dorms at ten-thirty and met at Finn's SUV. They all got in and he drove off towards the court house. Finn drove and Paris sat up front with him. Steph and Colin sat in the pilot seats behind them, and Rory and Logan sat in the back.

"Are you nervous?" Logan asked Rory.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" she asked with a small smirk. He chuckled.

"Maybe." he said. "Maybe I'm a little nervous."

"Me too." she said. "It's not so much getting up on the stand, but actually facing him after what he did."

"It'll be hard but we'll get through it." Logan said as he gave her a kiss. A few minutes later they arrived at the court house and got out of the car. The Huntzbergers and Gilmores were already there along with Lorelai, Luke and Lane. The other two students who had been locked in the room and the professor were there as well.

They all walked into the court room and sat in their respective places. Logan, Rory, Finn, Paris, and Logan's lawyer, James Porter (A/N: yeah, definitely made that up! Lol.) sat on the plaintiff side of the court room with all of their family and the other students plus the professor, behind them.

On the defendant's side of the court room, Tristan sat with his layer, Tom Ramsey (A/N: totally made that up too! Lol) and Tristan's parents were sitting behind him. He was their son, but they looked ashamed to be there. _'How can I support this criminal?'_ his father thought. As if like she was reading his mind _'Because he's our son.'_ Mrs. DuGrey thought.

The bailiff spoke after everyone had entered the court. "All rise for the honorable Judge Parker." (A/N: Made that up too! Man, I gotta stop interrupting. Sorry!) Everyone stood as the judge made her way out of her chambers.

"Please be seated." she said as she took her seat. "Now, today we are here for the case of Huntzberger v. DuGrey. Mr. DuGrey is being charged with attempted murder on Mr. Huntzberger. Mr. Porter, please call your first witness."

"I call Rory Gilmore to the stand." he said. Rory stood up and walked to where the bailiff was standing next to the stand, and placed her hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" he asked.

"I do." Rory said as she took her seat.

"Mr. Porter, please begin with your questions." Judge Parker said.

"Ms. Gilmore, what is your association with the plaintiff?" Porter asked.

"Logan is my boyfriend."

"And, what is your association with the defendant?"

"He is my ex-boyfriend. He cheated on me in high school. His recent reappearance in my life is because he says he still loves me and wants me back."

"Thank you. Can you please tell me the events that occurred on September 5th, the day your boyfriend was shot?"

"I woke up that morning and I made coffee for me and Logan. We talked, and then he left for a class."

"So your boyfriend stayed over the night before?"

"Yes. He had gone to dinner with his parents that night and he came over afterwards to tell me that they wanted to have dinner with me and him the following Saturday."

"Thank you. Please continue with what happened the following day."

"After Logan left I got ready for my morning class. After I left my dorm, I got a coffee and went to class. When it was over, I went back to my dorm to work on my first assignment before my next class started at one."

"That's the class you had with Mr. Huntzberger, correct?"

"Yes. Around twelve thirty, I left my dorm and I went to get another coffee. Logan was in line already so I went up to talk to him. We got coffee and then we went to our journalism class. We got there about fifteen minutes early, and our friends Paris and Finn were already there. We talked to them and about five minutes later, we heard the door to the classroom slam, and lock. We turned around and Tristan was there. He started talking about how he had talked to my mom and she basically told him to leave me alone."

"What had he been doing to bother you lately?"

"Well, he entered my dorm one night while no one was there, waiting for me to get back. He was at a party I attended recently, he was outside Logan's dorm one day when I was on my way to see Logan, and he followed me home to Stars Hollow last Monday when I went to visit my mom and my friend Lane."

"So, basically he's been stalking you?"

"Objection." Ramsey called. "It has not been proven that Mr. DuGrey was stalking Ms. Gilmore."

"Sustained." Judge Parker said. "Mr Porter, please continue."

"Ms. Gilmore, please go on with the events." Porter said.

"After he said he talked to my mom, he started saying how Logan was the problem in him getting me back. He then said if he couldn't have me, then no one could. That's when he pulled out the gun." Rory said as tears came to her eyes. "I told him not to do it, but he said he had to. That he needed me and this was his last chance."

"Your friend Paris said something next, right?"

"Yes. She asked if he realized that if he did this, I would never go back to him."

"Miss Gilmore, have you ever thought about going back to Mr. DuGrey?"

"No. Not after what he did to me in high school. Plus, I love Logan." she said.

"Very well, continue."

"So, then Tristan told Paris to shut up, and she asked if he would shoot if she didn't. He said that he would if he had to, but he didn't want to hurt her. I asked him again, to just stop, and he said he couldn't. The professor then came in and saw what was happening. Tristan told him to get out, or he would shoot. He left and then Logan asked Tristan to stop. He told him he didn't have to do this. Tristan still refused to back down. He then told me to come to where he was. I told him no at first, but he said if I didn't he would kill all of my friends. I tried to reason with him but he said if I didn't come down there, he would kill Logan first." she said as more tears came. "I went to him and he told me to give him my phone, so I did. Then he asked for everyone else's. Once he got all the phones he grabbed me, and spun me around so my back was to him and I was facing my friends." she said as the tears fell. "He held the gun to my head, and then he started to talk to Logan. He asked him if he loved me, and Logan said yes. Then he asked if he would do anything for me. He said yes, and by then, I figured where he was taking this. He then asked Logan if he would die for me. I kept sending him looks that were pleading with him to say no. I couldn't watch my boyfriend die for me, but he said yes, that he would die, for me. The professor who had left earlier must have gone to get the campus police or something, because right when Tristan pulled the trigger, they burst in and got him on the ground. I ran over to Logan who had been hit on his lower stomach. My friend Paris said to apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. She's pre-med. My friend Finn who was also there, called 911, and they showed up pretty fast. They put more bandages on Logan until they could get him to the hospital. Logan had passed out by then. I was so scared." she said.

"Thank you Ms. Gilmore. No further questions." Porter said as he sat down.

"Very well. Mr. Ramsey, do you have any questions?"

"Yes." he said as he got up. "Ms. Gilmore, how long have you and the plaintiff been together?"

"A little over a week." she said.

"And you say you love him in that little time?"

"I've known Logan since the beginning of my Freshman year at Yale. He's my best friend. I do love him."

"You said that Mr. Huntzberger said he would do anything for you. Does that go both ways?"

"Of course. I love Logan, I would do anything for him."

"Even lie in a court of law? How do we even know that Mr. DuGrey shot Logan Huntzberger?"

"Objection!" Porter called. "It is a proven fact that Mr. DuGrey shot Mr. Huntzberger. There are six witnesses, and medical bill statements. Mr. Huntzberger could even show his wound if you don't believe it." Porter said.

"Sustained." the judge said. "Mr Ramsey, please refrain from making statements that are clearly false. It is very clear that Mr. Huntzberger was shot."

"Your honor, I'm not saying he wasn't shot. I'm just saying that how do we know the witness isn't lying. How do we know that Mr. DuGrey is the shooter?"

"There is evidence from the crime lab of Mr. DuGrey's fingerprints on the gun." Porter shouted.

"Yes, but Mr. Porter, how do you know those are the only fingerprints on the gun? What if Mr. DuGrey touched the gun, but didn't pull the trigger?" Ramsey shouted back.

"Because those were the only fingerprints found on the gun! Plus, may I bring up the six different witnesses again? Not just one or two, but six! And do you not see that all six are on the plaintiff's side? All witnessed Mr. DuGrey shoot Logan Huntzberger!"

"Order! Order in my court!" Judge Parker yelled, while banging her gavel. "That's enough. Mr. Ramsey, please continue questioning your witness."

"No more questions." he said as he went to sit back down next to Tristan.

"Mr. Porter, call your next witness."

"I call Logan Huntzberger himself." Porter said.

* * *

A/N: ok, so sorry for leaving you with another cliffhanger, but it's late, and I felt bad for not updating earlier, so there you go! Lol. Ok, so more of the trial tomorrow. Please tell me what you think and if you found any flaws in the court process. I think it actually went pretty well. Ok, so please, please, tell me what you think! I'll update you all on the Lane poll next chapter, just keep voting! Thanks, and review! 


	14. Are You Aware You're Committing Purgery?

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I had a few mistakes in the court stuff, but that's ok. It is only a story after all. Lol. So, thanks again for all the reviews, and also, has anyone read the book 'Avalon High' by Meg Cabot? If not I seriously suggest you do because it's awesome! I ask, because remember my friend Em that I mention all the time? Well, we're writing an Avalon High fic. We alternate chapters, and the first two are up if you wanna check it out. It's located under her pen name, which is 'emsiok' so check it out! It's pretty good so far. Ok, now back to this story! This chapter is the conclusion of the court trial, so, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**

* * *

****Chapter 14: Are You Aware That You're Committing Purgery?**

Logan made his way up to the stand and placed his hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" the bailiff asked.

"I do." Logan said. He removed his hand and took his seat at the stand. Porter began his questions.

"Mr. Huntzberger, can you tell me your association with the defendant?"

"He's my girlfriend's ex, and I've know him for years."

"So, you wouldn't consider him a friend then?"

"No. More of an acquaintance. I've tolerated him for as long as I've know him, but I've never really considered him a friend."

"Thank you. Can you please describe in your own word what happened on the day of September 5th?"

"I woke up that morning at Rory's dorm. She made us coffee, we talked, and then I left for a class. When my first class was over that day, I went to my dorm until about twelve thirty. I then went to get some coffee, where I ran into Rory again. We walked to class and started talking to two of our friends that were already there. We were early for the class, and about five minutes later, Tristan came in. He started to talk, and then he pulled out the gun. He threatened my friend Paris, and after that, the professor walked in. Tristan told him to leave, or he would shoot, so he did. He told Rory to get up and come over to him. When she did he asked for her phone, and then he asked for everyone else's. After taking all the phones, he spun Rory around and he held the gun to her head. I got really scared when he did that. He then started asking me questions. Did I love Rory? Would I do anything for her? And then, would I die for her? I said yes to all of these things. The next thing I knew, someone came bursting through the door, and I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach, before I fell to the ground. Rory was next to me a minute later, and I told her to always remember that I loved her. She told me to stop talking like I was dying, and then I passed out. I was told that I was taken to the hospital, and then taken into surgery. After that, I was in a strange coma until the next day."

"Why would you call this coma strange, Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Because I could hear everything that was going on around me. I could hear all my friends begging me to wake up. I could hear Rory crying, my mother crying, it seemed like everyone was crying. I was trying so hard to wake up, but it was like I couldn't. I finally snapped out of it the day after I was shot."

"Thank you Mr. Huntzberger. No more questions." Porter said as he sat back down.

"Mr. Ramsey?" the judge asked.

Ramsey got up and began his questioning. "Mr. Huntzberger, how long exactly have you know my client?"

"Since sixth grade. We met in middle school."

"And how long have you know Ms. Gilmore, again?"

"Since the beginning of last year."

"And when did you know you loved Ms. Gilmore?"

"The second day I knew her. I knew I was falling. She hated me at first. We argued about a friend she had and how my friends had been rude to him. I knew I was falling for her when she could hold her own in our debate. She was smart, witty, and beautiful. She was someone new and different, and she intrigued me."

"Mr. Huntzberger, did you mean what you said in that classroom? Would you honestly die for her?"

"Yes." he said as he looked at Rory. "I love her more than anyone, and I would do anything to protect her, even if that involved me getting hurt, or actually dying. Rory means everything." he said.

"Thank you Mr. Huntzberger. No further questions."

"Mr Huntzberger, you may step down. Mr. Porter, call your next witness."

"I would like to call the defendant, Tristan DuGrey, to the stand."

Tristan rose, and went to the stand. He placed his hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." he said as he sat down.

"Mr. Porter, please begin." Judge Parker said.

"Mr. DuGrey, how long have you know Rory Gilmore?"

"Since we were Sophmores in High School. She had just transferred to Chilton, and I looked at her and was immediately drawn in. She's beautiful. She looked so innocent. I nicknamed her Mary."

"What exactly happened between you and Ms. Gilmore in High School?"

"We dated from the start of second semester sophmore year, to the end of first semester senior year. I loved her. I still love her."

"And why did you and Ms. Gilmore break up?"

"I cheated on her."

"But I thought you said you loved her?"

"I did. I do."

"Then how could you cheat on her? If you love someone, why, how, could you ever do something like that, and hurt them?"

"I was jealous, and I let that take over. It was the biggest mistake I ever made."

"A bigger mistake than shooting Logan Huntzberger?"

"No, because I didn't shoot Logan." he said with an evil grin.

"Mr. DuGrey, are you aware that you're lying? Are you aware that you are committing purgery, and that, that alone has a jail time? There are six witnesses that saw you shoot Logan Huntzberger, and there is evidence of your fingerprints, and only your fingerprints on that gun! We know you shot Logan Huntzberger! You tried to murder him because he was in the way, am I correct? You wanted Ms. Gilmore back, and all for yourself. You couldn't stand that she had found another love. You couldn't stand to see her happy, unless she was happy with you! So, I ask again. Was cheating on Ms. Gilmore a bigger mistake that shooting Logan Huntzberger?" he yelled.

"No! Because shooting Logan wasn't a mistake. I love Rory and I needed her, but she wouldn't have me. And Huntzberger was always there when I tried to talk to her, or get her to forgive me. Huntzberger was the problem, playing her hero, well guess what? I figured out what could bring down the mighty Huntzberger. A gun. But I guess that still didn't work, did it? Because there he is. Alive, when he should be dead." he spat with venom.

"So, you're officially admitting to shooting Logan Huntzberger?"

"Yes. I admit it. I shot him, and I would do it again if I could. He deserved it. He stole the girl I love, and I couldn't deal with that."

"That's it. I've heard enough. Mr. DuGrey, on the charge of attempted murder, I find you guilty and sentence you to a lifetime in prison. (A/N: would this be right, or would it be a certain amount of years? I don't really know, so please go with this. Thanks) Court dismissed, bailiff, please take him away." Judge Parker said as she got up and retreated to her chambers.

Tristan's mother sobbed as he son was taken away, but on the plaintiff's side, a small celebration erupted.

"He's gone." Rory said as she hugged Logan.

"Yeah Ace. He's gone." he said as he held her close. "He's gone, and he's never coming back." he said as he pulled away a little and kissed her.

"I love you." she said as she looked up at him. He looked back and smiled.

"I love you too. Now, c'mon. Let's go celebrate!" He said as everyone left the courtroom.

* * *

A/N: so that's the end of the court case and Tristan is now behind bars! Yay! So I know more witnesses had to be there, but weren't questioned, and there's a reason for that. It would get a little boring if the same description of the incident was repeated over and over, and Tristan actually admitted to doing it, even though they pretty much knew he did it anyway, but I do know that if the accused admits to the crime then there's no need for a jury to decide if he's guilty or not, so there you go. At least, I think, I really shouldn't say anything when I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure that's true. Lol. But whatever. Ok, so next chapter is a celebration, and more on the Dave/Lane/Zach triangle. Yay! Finally! Ok, so sorry it's kinda short, but I'm tired, it's late, so again, sorry. I promise there will be more tomorrow! Yay for updates! Lol. Ok, so review please! I appreciate it so much! Thanks. 

Lane poll:

Dave: 34

Zach: 16

I think this is right. Ok, so this is the last chapter for voting, so vote if you haven't! Thanks so much! Review!


	15. Go With Your Heart

A/N: thanks so much for all the reviews guys! They're great. So, this chapter is a celebration of Tristan being behind bars! Yay! Lol. Also, there is the Lane/Dave/Zach starting in this chapter. I think you guys pretty much know how that one ended...sorry to all Zach fans, I love him too, I do, but I said this would be a hard decision because I love Dave as well, but remember, it was based on your votes. So, please, enjoy, and leave me a review at the end! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination! Lol

**

* * *

****Chapter 15: Go With Your Heart**

After everyone left the courthouse they went back to their dorms to change into more comfortable clothes. Rory came with Logan to his dorm where she had left some of her stuff. Colin and Finn quickly changed and then went over to meet Steph and Paris at the girls dorm. Rory had changed, and was waiting for Logan who was taking a little longer now since he had some trouble getting dressed, being extra careful to not rip his stitches. Rory was waiting on the couch when she decided to get up and help him so they wouldn't be late for the celebration party her mom was throwing in Stars Hollow.

"Logan? Are you..." she said as she entered the bathroom where he was. "ok?" she finished when she saw what he was doing. "Do you want some help with that?" she asked in a small voice, seeing him struggle to change the bandage on his stomach.

"Please. I can't quite get it on there right." he said as he handed her the gauze pads and medical tape. She sat him down gently on the edge of the bathtub and then knelt in front of him. She tore off two pieces that were slightly longer that the gauze and put one piece on one end and the other on the opposite. She pressed it over the wound, centering it. She gently pressed the pieces of tape down on his skin so they stuck.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked as she traced the spot where she had just placed the bandage.

"A little, but it was worth it." he said as he lifted her from the floor and sat her in his lap. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I don't know." she said. "I should be happy, and I am, but I can't get the images of you being shot, out of my head."

"Rory, I'm ok." he said softly as he kissed her temple. "And it's gonna be ok. He's gone, and he'll never come back to hurt either of us."

She nodded and then got up, pulling him to his feet as well. "Ok. C'mon lets go, or we're gonna be late." They left the dorm hand in hand and walked to Logan's car. They got in and drove off to Stars Hollow. When they got there, all their friends were just arriving as well.

"Hey guys." Colin said as he, Finn, Steph, and Paris got out of Finn's SUV.

"Hey man." Logan said as they all walked up to the door to Rory's house. Her mom must have heard them coming because as soon as they reached the door, it was opened to reveal Lorelai, and a party behind her.

"Hey mom." Rory said.

"Hey sweets, kids. Come join the celebration!" she said as she moved aside and they all entered.

"Rory!" Lane said running up to her best friend.

"Hey Lane." Rory said as she hugged her.

"Congratulations on today. I still can't believe Tristan lied up there, when it was clear he did it. I never liked him." Lane said.

"Me neither." Paris said as she pushed past all of them and headed for the food in the kitchen.

"Hey Ace, I'm gonna get something to drink. You want anything?" Logan asked.

"Uh, just a soda. But no alcohol for you. You're still on medications." she said.

"Ok. So two sodas then?" he asked with a smile, knowing she was just looking out for him.

"Yep." she said as she leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"Rory, love. Can I have alcohol?" Finn asked with a pout.

"Yes, go ahead Finn." she said with mock annoyance.

"Rory, I need to talk to you." Lane said.

"Ok, lets go in my room where it's more quiet." she said as she pulled Lane through the crowd. They came into the kitchen as Logan was leaving.

"Here's your soda Ace." he said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks. I'm gonna talk to Lane for a few, will you be ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Go have a girl talk. I'll be with Colin and Finn." he said as he gave her a kiss and walked off to find his other friends.

Rory and Lane went into Rory's room and shut door. They sat down on the bed to talk.

"So what's up Lane?" Rory asked as she opened her soda and took a drink.

"The triangle is emerging." she said.

"Excuse me?"

"The love triangle between me Dave and Zach is coming out, and I don't know what to do!" Lane exclaimed.

"Well, what's happened so far?"

"Well..."

_Flashback_

"_Hey guys." Lane said entering the apartment with a bunch of groceries to find her band mates playing video games._

"_Hey Lane." Brian said._

"_Hey babe." Zach said, not taking his eyes off of the t.v._

"_Hey guys, I'm gonna pause for a sec." Dave said._

"_Dude, we're all racing. You can't pause." Zach said._

"_Well then I guess I'm out." he said as he got up to help Lane._

"_Thanks Dave." she said with a smile while he helped her unload the bags._

"_No problem." he said as he smiled back. This went un noticed by Zach. He was pretty engrossed in the game. _

_End Flashback_

"He helped you with groceries, how is this emerging as a love triangle?" Rory asked confused.

"Because the whole time he was helping me, he kept looking at me like he used to." she said with a small smile. "And then Zach, I mean I care about him, I do, but he didn't even notice. He didn't even look up from the t.v. or help me himself. I feel like he doesn't care anymore." Lane said. "But Dave does." she said with another smile.

"Lane, do you still care about Dave?" Rory asked.

"I think I do. God, I know that's horrible since I have Zach, but that's how my heart feels. It's like I never stopped, I just pushed those feelings aside, while the feelings for Zach surfaced. But ever since Dave came back, my feelings for him have come back, and the ones for Zach have faded. I still care about Zach, really, but I don't think I care about him in that way anymore." Lane said.

"Go with your heart Lane." Rory said. "It can do great things for you. My heart, and Steph, led me to Logan, and I honestly couldn't be happier. If your heart wants Dave, then go for Dave. But be gentle with Zach when you break it to him."

"Ok." Lane said. "And the band will still be ok too. Me and Zach promised if things didn't work out we'd still be friends and both remain in the band."

"Good. 'Cause Hep Alien is going to be huge one day." Rory said as she got up from the bed and went to go back to the party, with Lane following.

"Thanks Ror." Lane said, hugging her best friend.

"No problem." she said as they left her room. They entered the kitchen to see all of Rory's friends. "Hey guys." Rory said.

"Hey love." Finn said.

"I'll be back Ror. I think I need to talk to Zach." Lane said.

"Ok. Let me know how it goes." Rory said with a sympathetic smile. She knew this would be hard for her friend.

"Is she ok?" Logan asked as he put his arm around Rory's waist.

"Yeah, just Zach and Dave problems."

"Ooh, like what?" Finn asked, like an excited little girl.

"Well, she said she still has love feelings for Dave, and her feelings for Zach have become more platonic. In a way, I think Zach may feel the same way. He doesn't pay too much attention to Lane anymore, other than telling her what he wants at the store, or asking when band practice will be." Rory said.

"So what about the band?" Steph asked.

"Lane says that before she started dating Zach, they agreed that if it didn't work., they would remain friends and both would stay in the band, so I think that Hep Alien should be ok." Rory said.

--

"Zach, can I talk to you?" Lane asked as she walked up to her boyfriend.

"Sure." he said as he walked away from Dave and Brian, and followed Lane outside. "What's up?" he asked.

"Zach, I care a lot about you, but I'm not so sure those feelings are more that friendly anymore."

"You still love Dave, don't you?" he asked.

Lane looked at him with a sad face. "Yeah, I do."

"It's cool." Zach said. "I thought this might happen. I care about you Lane. I know I don't always show it, but I want you to be happy, so if Dave makes you happy, then be with him." Zach said with a weak smile. He would be sad, but he knew this was for the best.

"Zach, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok Lane. Still friends?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course. We promised to always be friends." she said as she gave him a hug.

"Cool. Ok, so lets go back to the party. As friends."

"Yeah. Lets go." she said as they both walked back into the house.

Rory saw Lane come back in and excused herself from her friends for a minute. "Hey." she said as she walked up to Lane.

"Hey."

"So, how'd it go?"

"Actually, not bad. He said he saw it coming, and he wanted me to be happy, and if Dave made me happy, then to be with him."

"Aw. Zach's a good guy."

"Yeah, he is, and we re-confirmed that we'll stay friends, so we're good."

"Good. I'm glad. So, when are you gonna tell Dave?"

"Soon." Lane said with a smile.

"C'mon Lane. There's more party to enjoy." Rory said as she dragged Lane back over to her friends.

* * *

A/N: ok, so there was that chapter. I tried to make Lane and Zach be a little mutual on the breakup thing, so I hope you guys found it to be a nice break up. So, please, please review guys and tell me what you think! Lane and Dave getting together will definitely be next chapter! Yay! Love the Dane. Can we call it that? Would that work? Lol. So, please press the pretty blue button and send me some feedback. It always brightens my day...even though it's night. Lol. Thanks! 


	16. Just Admit You Love Your Boyfriend's Ass

A/N: hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! So this chapter has the anticipated Lane/Dave get together. So glad you guys thought the Zach breakup was tasteful, and not to bad. Lol. Ok, so here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing is mine. Well, except the plot line! Lol. But definitely not the characters!

**

* * *

****Chapter 16: Just Admit You Love Your Boyfriend's Ass!**

It had been a week since the party. A week since Tristan had been put in jail, and a week since Lane broke up with Zach. The two were still friends of course, but Lane had yet to tell Dave how she felt about him. Rory was visiting Stars Hollow to see her mom and to help Lane figure out a way to tell Dave she loved him.

Rory walked into the diner to see her mother sitting at a table and Lane scrambling around, taking orders.

"Hey mom." she greeted as she sat down across from her mother at their table.

"Hey babe. No Logan today?" Lorelai asked, wondering where Logan was.

"Nope, no Logan. He's hanging with the boys today, and then we're going to watch movies later tonight."

"Ok. Sounds good. So, hungry?" she asked.

"Starving!"

"Oh, Luuukkkeee!" Lorelai yelled.

"What?" Luke asked coming over.

"We'd like to order." she said, batting her eyes at him.

"Well order then." he said as he pulled out his order pad.

"I'll have a burger and fries with a coffee." Rory said.

"I'll have the same thing." Lorelai said.

"Comin right up."

Lorelai watched as he walked away to the kitchen. "God, Luke has a nice ass." she muttered.

"Eww. Mom, I don't want to know what you think of Luke's ass." Rory said with a disgusting look on her face.

"Sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I think Logan has a nice ass too." she said.

"Mom! That is my boyfriend you're talking about!"

"So. He has a nice butt, and I'm a woman. Can you blame me?"

"Yes, and please don't talk about my boyfriend's butt anymore. It's weird because you're my mother."

"Oh c'mon babe. Just admit you love your boyfriends ass! I'll admit I love mine's! Hey, everyone in the diner!" Lorelai shouted. "I love Luke's butt! It's got a nice shape to it!" Lorelai said proudly.

"Oh God." Rory mumbled as she sank down into her seat.

"Lorelai!" Luke said as he came over with their food.

"What, I'm just stating the facts! Your butt has a really nice shape!" Luke grunted and walked away. "Ok, so I know you didn't stop by today to talk about butts, so why are you here?"

"So I can't just come and have lunch with my mother?"

"Yes, but I know there's a reason you're here."

"I'm here to help Lane with the Dave situation. She wants to tell him she still loves him, but she's having a little trouble."

"Ah. Got it." Lorelai said as she and Rory finished their food.

"Luke! I'm leaving." Lane said as she hung up her apron. "My shift's over."

"Ok." he said from the back.

Lane walked over to the Gilmore girls. "Hey, ready to go?" she asked Rory.

"Yeah, but who's taking over your shift?" Rory asked.

"That would be me." a voice said.

"Jess? Oh my God!" Rory said as she got up to give her old friend a hug.

"Hey Ror." he said as he hugged her back, and held on for a little too long.

"It's so great to see you. How have you been?" she asked.

"Pretty good. Can't complain. Heard about Tristan. What an ass. Glad he's behind bars." Jess said.

"Yeah, me too." Rory said.

"So, you must have been terrified in that classroom."

"Yeah, it was really scary. I'm just glad Logan ended up being ok."

"Logan? That's the new boyfriend right?" he asked, trying to hide his pain. He was still very much in love with Rory.

"Yeah, that's the boyfriend." she said with a big smile on her face.

"Cool. Well, I gotta get to work since Lane's leaving. See ya later? Maybe we can catch up?" he asked with a hopeful look.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'll call you sometime." she said as she and Lane left the diner.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye. Bye mom." she said.

"Bye hun."

Rory and Lane walked to Lane's apartment. When they got there they went inside to find the place empty.

"No boys?" Rory asked.

"Nope. They're all working today." Lane said as she and Rory sat down on the couch.

"So, have you figured out how you want to tell Dave yet?" Rory asked.

"No. At least not completely. That's what I need help with. I think I know how I want to say it, I just don't know when or where, or what I should wear when I do it, or how I should do my hair. I really need some help."

"Ok, so you know what you want to say, lets move on to when. How about tonight? You seem anxious to tell him." Lane nodded. "Ok, and how about here? Dave gets home before the rest of the guys, right?" Lane nodded again. "Great, so we've figured where and when, let's go look in your closet for an outfit, and as for your hair, wear it down. It's so pretty when it's down and super straight. Plus, Dave always liked it like that." Rory said as they entered Lane's room. Lane nodded for a third time as they started to got through her closet.

They had picked a denim skirt that came just above the knees and a t-shirt that was very rock-and-roll. It was casual, but cute. Lane wore her hair down, and Rory helped her with her make-up. Around four, Rory left to head back to Yale, and Lane went to wait for Dave to get home. Around five, Dave walked in.

"Hey Lane." he said with a smile when he saw her.

"Hi Dave. How was work?" she asked.

"Not bad." he said as he sat down on the couch next to her. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Rory came over and helped me get ready."

"Get ready for what?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't say a date with Zach. He knew the two had broken up, so he wondered why they would be going out.

"Get ready for me to tell you this. Dave, I still love you. I never stopped, and I..." but she was cut off by his lips coming down on hers. After a few minutes they broke away. "Wow. Better than I remember." she said.

"Lane, I still love you too." he said.

"You do?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yes." he said as he leaned forward and kissed her again. "Do you wanna go out tonight?" he asked after pulling away.

"I'd love to Dave." she said.

"Great. Let's go." he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch. They left the apartment hand in hand, happy to be together again.

* * *

Rory was on her way back to Yale when her phone rang.

"'Lo?" she answered.

"Ace, hey." Logan said.

"Hey." she said. "Are you ok? You sound a little frazzled."

"I need some help right now." he said.

"Ok, what's wrong?" She asked getting worried.

"Just here as quick as you can." he said before he hung up.

"Logan? Logan, what's wrong?" she asked. But it was too late, he had already hung up.

"Great." she said out loud as she sped up a little to get back to Yale faster. She parked her car and got out, walking as fast as she could to his dorm. When she got there, she threw the door open. "Logan, what's wro...Oh my God." she said as she saw what he had done.

"Surprise?" he asked.

"Oh my God." she said again as she took in her surroundings. The room was dimly lit, and there was a table set up for two with a candle in the middle. The room was covered in roses, and he had cooked them dinner. "It's beautiful." she said. "What is this for?" she asked as she went to hug him.

"Because I love you, and we haven't had a real date yet." he said with a smirk as he bent down to kiss her.

"I love you too." she said as she kissed him back.

"So, are you hungry?"

"Aren't I always" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, you are." he said with a laugh as he pulled her chair out and she sat down. He then went into the kitchen and pulled their food out of the oven and brought it over.

"Did you cook this?" she asked as she saw the delicious plate of food he put in front of her.

"Yes I did Ace. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." she said as she took a bite of the pasta dish he had made to go along with the chicken parmesan. "Oh my God. Logan, this is so good. You, mister are definitely cooking for me more often." she said as she took another bite.

"What do I get in return?" he asked with a smirk. She blushed.

"We'll just have to see." she said in a playfully seductive voice.

Conversation flowed throughout dinner and afterwards, Logan cleaned up and then he and Rory started their movie night.

"I can't believe you're making me watch this movie." Logan said, referring to 'The Notebook.'

"Logan! You have to see this movie! You haven't watched it yet and you need to! It's so good." she said as she pressed play.

"Ok Ace. I'll watch it." he said as she snuggled up in his arms.

Towards the end of the movie, Rory was crying a little, and even Logan felt tears sting his eyes. When it was over, Rory looked up at Logan to see watery eyes.

"You ok, baby?" she asked with a sniffel.

"Yeah, it's just that was so sad. She had alzheimers and he had a heart problem, but they loved each other so much."

"I know. It was a good movie."

"Yeah." he said as he pulled her closer. "I love you Rory." he said.

"I love you too."

After a while, Logan had fallen asleep, but Rory continued to watch t.v. very quietly. Her phone rang, and she moved out of Logan's arms to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey mini me!" her mom greeted.

"Hey."

"So, how was movie night?"

"Good. Actually it was our first official date."

"Oh really? Do tell!"

"Well, I was on my way back to Yale when Logan called. He sounded kinda frazzled, and he told me he needed help, and to get back as soon as I could. So I raced here, and then I walk into his dorm, and there he is, looking gorgeous, and the room looked so beautiful He had set up a table for two with candles, and roses all around. Plus, he cooked me dinner, and it was so good. Then we watched movies."

"Anything good?"

"Oh yeah. I totally Notebooked him."

"No!" Lorelai said.

"Yeah. He had never seen it before, so we watched it and he had watery eyes when it was over."

"Wow. Huntzberger has a weak, sensitive spot."

"Mom. He's always been sensitive, but I've never seen him almost cry before. It was actually really sweet."

"So, did you cuddle afterwards?"

"A little."

"Do you think he'll swim lesson you? Ya know, get you back for Notebooking him?"

"Ok, you seriously have to stop watching 'One Tree Hill.'"

"Hey, can I help that Chad Michael Murry and James Lafferty are extremely hot? No. Can I help that the plot lines are so good? Hell no!"

"Ok mom." Rory said laughing.

"Alright hun, well it's getting late. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye mom."

"Bye." she said and then hung up.

Rory closed her phone and walked back into the living room from the kitchen where she had been. She laid back down on the couch and Logan pulled her to him, even though he was still asleep. She settled into him and fell asleep as well.

* * *

A/N: Aww...cute chapter, right? Lol. So, I don't own One Tree Hill, I just love it to death! Lol. Ok, so I love the whole 'Notebooked/Swim lessoned' thing. It was so cute it was like: 

Lucas: "Skills, what are you doing here?"

Skills: "Bevin's teaching me to swim."

Lucas: "But you're the best swimmer I know."

Skills: "I know, but I'm getting her back for Notebooking me"

Haha! I loved that episode! So good! Lol. Ok, so please review! Details on Lane and Dave's date next chapter. And also the Jess situation...he has been added to create slight drama, but only slight, so don't worry about him. Also, the meddlesome girls know as Jen and Karen will be making another appearance soon too, so look out for that! Lol. Also, I was watching GG on ABC family today, and it was the one where Sookie accidently touches Luke's butt after the Inn catches fire, so that inspired the butt discussion at the beginning! Lol. Ok, so review please! I love them oh so much! Thanks!


	17. Yes, I Do Love Your Cocky Ass

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Loved them! Lol. Ok, so here's chapter 17. Info on the Lane/Dave date, plus some minor trouble from Jess, because that always makes things interesting! Lol. Ok, so here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 17: Yes, I Do Love Your Cocky Ass**

Rory woke up in the couch with Logan the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Turn it off." Logan mumbled.

"Go away." Rory muttered to her phone, but it just kept ringing. She groaned and then reached to answer it. "Hello?" she said in an annoyed voice.

"Hey love." Finn said from the other line.

"Finn?" she asked in a tired voice. "Why the hell are you calling me on a Sunday morning? And why are you even up? It's eight o'clock." she said, glancing at the clock on the t.v.

"Have you seen my wallet love?"

"Are you serious!" she half yelled. "You call me at eight in the morning and ask if I've seen your wallet?"

"Yes." he said, like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Bye Finn." she said as she hung up. "Stupid Finn." she muttered as she laid back down with Logan. A minute later, her phone rung again. Without checking the caller ID, she answered in an annoyed tone. "Finn, I don't know where your wallet is!" she shouted, waking Logan completely in the process.

"Rory?" Lane asked.

"Lane? Oh, sorry. I thought you were Finn." she said.

"It's ok. You could easily get us confused. We are both exotic you know." she said with a laugh. Rory gave a small laugh back.

"So what's up Lane?" she asked as she got off the couch and went to start a pot of coffee.

"I told Dave."

"Really? What happened?"

"He still loves me too." Lane said.

"Lane! That's so great. Then what happened?"

"He took me to dinner at this really cute café, and then we walked around Stars Hollow, just talking about music, and we were catching up, and it was perfect." Lane said in a dreamy voice.

"Aw. Sounds like it."

"So how was your date with Logan?"

"You knew about that?"

"Yeah, he asked me to help keep you busy while he set it up. That's part of the reason I waited till this weekend to ask you to help me plan how I was gonna tell Dave."

"It was perfect." Rory said.

"Did you watch movies after eating dinner?"

"Yeah. I totally Notebooked him."

"You did not Notebook me." Logan said, coming into the kitchen to grab some coffee.

"Yes I did. You had watery eyes at the end."

"What. The movie was sad!" he pointed out.

"And we cuddled after watching it. That's notebooking my friend."

"Whatever." he said as he kissed her head and went back into the common room.

"So, do you think he'll swim lesson you now?" Lane asked after hearing the conversation between Logan and Rory.

"God! You and my mom! You watch to much 'One Tree Hill.'"

"I didn't know your mom watched One Tree Hill! Oh my God. I have to go talk to Lorelai. See what she thought of the season finale. I swear, I think they're all pregnant." Lane said.

Rory sighed. "Lane. You're obsessed."

"Sorry. Can't help it. Ok, I gotta go. Band practice. Talk to you later."

"Bye Lane."

Both hung up. After finishing her coffee, Rory walked through the common room and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Wanna go swimming later Ace?" Logan asked as she passed through.

"Nice try." she deadpanned as she walked into the bathroom.

"Damn." he muttered with a smirk on his face.

Rory shut the door and started the shower. She got in and scrubbed herself. After washing her hair, she got out and put a towel around her. After drying her hair, she put on some sweats she had left at Logan's dorm. When she was done, she walked back into the common room to see Logan in clean clothes, watching t.v. She sat down next to him and sighed.

"I'm hungry." she said.

"Well we must feed you then." he said with a smirk. "What do you want?"

"Lukes." she stated.

"Then lets go."

"Really? We can go to Stars Hollow?"

"Of course. C'mon Ace." he said as he got up and pulled her to her feet as well.

"Oh, wait Logan. I have to tell you something." Rory said as they left the dorm.

"What is it?"

"I ran into Jess yesterday. He's back in Stars Hollow." she said.

"That's nice Ace. It's always good seeing old friends, right?" he asked as he slung his arm over her shoulders. She leaned into him.

"I guess." she said, not expecting that answer. "Are you mad?" she asked.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked somewhat confused. "You never dated him."

"Yes, but Paris seems to think he's in love with me." she said in a quiet voice.

"But you've never had those kind of feelings for him, right?"

"Right. Jess is really nice, but I could never date him. He's just a friend. I'm not the least bit attracted to him."

"Well that's good." Logan said as he kissed her temple. "And that's why I'm not mad." he clarified.

"Ok. Just letting you know because he'll most likely be at the diner."

"Well then I'll get to meet him." Logan said as he opened the door to his car for him. She got in and he closed the door, then going around to the other side, he got in as well.

"I love you Logan. Thank you for being ok with this." she said as she smiled at him.

"Of course Ace. I love you too. But I'm sure it's going to be hard for him. I know what it's like to love you and not be with you." he said as he started the car, and pulled out of the Yale parking lot.

"Yeah." she said. "I'm sorry about that."

"About what?"

"Not realizing sooner how much I love you. I guess I was just scared."

"I was scared too Ace. I know what it's like to be hurt, and I didn't want to go through that again. But then there was you. We argued, and talked, and you hated me, but I loved you." he said with a smirk.

"I did not hate you!" she exclaimed. "I was just simply appalled at how you treated Marty, that's all."

"Yes, but really it wasn't me so much as it was Colin or Finn. I said he made a kick ass margarita. Finn was the one who called him a maytag repair man, and Colin accused him of bumping into us."

"Ok, so maybe it wasn't so much you, but your tone was still not very nice." she said.

"Well I'm sorry." Logan said as he gave her a small pout.

'You're forgiven. Actually, you've been forgiven for a long time now. Ever since you told me to call you Master and Commander. I may have looked annoyed when you said that, but it was actually quite witty. I was forgiving you in my mind as you walked up those steps."

"What?" he exclaimed. "You didn't actually verbally forgive me until a week later!" he said with a small smile.

"Yes, well. I had to let you think I was still upset. You deserved it." she said smiling back.

"And why did I deserve it?" he asked.

"Because you were an ass that day. A very cocky ass, might I add."

"But you love my cocky ass." he said with another small pout.

She sighed. "Yes, I do love your cocky ass." she said as they walked into the diner. Lorelai was sitting at the counter when she heard Rory say this last comment.

"Hah!" Lorelai exclaimed as she got up to go over to them "You admitted you loved your boyfriend's ass. Hey, everyone in the diner! Rory finally admitted it!" she said as she joined Rory and Logan at a table.

"What?" Logan asked as he laughed.

"Oy with the poodles already." Rory said as she sank down in her chair.

"Hey! You used the catchphrase!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Just then Jess walked over to take their order. "Hey." he said.

"Hey Jess." Rory said. "Oh, Jess, this is Logan Huntzberger, Logan this is Jess Mariano." she said, introducing the two.

"Hey man. Nice to meet you." Logan said.

"Yeah, you too. So, what can I get everybody?" he asked.

"Cheeseburger, chili fries, and coffee." Rory ordered.

"Same thing." Logan said.

"Hmm. And what do I want?" Lorelai pondered. "I think I'll have the french dip." she said.

"But mom, it's Sunday."

"So."

"So we don't have the french dip on Sundays."

"Well I feel like having one today." Lorelai said.

"Whatever mom." Rory said with a slight eye roll.

"Coffee Lorelai?" Jess asked.

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

"Right, 'cause what's a Gilmore girl without her coffee?" Jess asked.

"Uhm, not a Gilmore girl, duh!" Lorelai said. Everyone laughed.

"Got it. Comin right up." Jess said as he went back to the kitchen.

"So, you were notebooked, huh?" Lorelai asked Logan.

"Oh God, enough with that." Rory said.

"Sorry, it's just funny. You're Bevin."

"I am not Bevin." Rory exclaimed. "Oh, and Lane wants to talk to you about the show. She think they're all pregnant, whatever that means."

"Oh my God. I have to go talk to her about that! I think they're all pregers too!" Lorelai exclaimed as she got up.

"No, you have to eat your lunch first." Rory stated.

"Yes mom." Lorelai said in a joking tone as she sat back down.

A few minutes later, Jess brought their food over. He put it down and then walked back to the counter. He grabbed a towel and started to wipe it off while glancing over at Rory and Logan every once in while. He kept wondering why it wasn't him who was sitting there, laughing with her. Participating in the witty banter with her and her mother. He wanted that more than ever, and he was determined to get it.

* * *

A/N: ok, and there is that chapter! Lol. So, Jess is gonna cause some trouble! Oh no! Lol. Don't worry about it though. It'll be ok. Have I ever lied about drama to you guys? No. Also, I hope you like the continued OTH reference Lol. So, review please and you will get more later today! Yay! Lol. Thanks. 


	18. You're Getting Confrontational Today

A/N: hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You're all awesome! Sorry for not updating again yesterday, but I had to work on my ridiculous summer reading. It's terrible! Anyway, a bit of drama this chapter, so I hope you all like it! Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop, well...and the plot line! Hehe. Lol

**

* * *

****Chapter 18: You're Getting Confrontational Today**

Rory had that feeling. That feeling that someone's eyes were on you, but you didn't know whose. She looked up from her plate and looked around the diner.

"Ace. Are you ok?" Logan asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, fine." she said as she gave him a smile and returned to her food. After a few minutes, she got the feeling again. She looked back up to see that it was Jess who was staring at her.

When Jess saw her look up, his eyes locked with her for a split second before he quickly turned away.

'_That's weird.'_ Rory thought. _'Why is he staring at me?'_ Rory was pulled out of her thoughts by Logan's voice.

"Ace? Hello? Rory?"

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking. What's up?" she asked looking at him.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said as she got up and put her jacket on.

"Ok, I'll be right back." he said as he kissed her head and went to pay the bill. Rory walked outside and waited for him on the sidewalk. She had a sudden urge to get away from Jess, but she didn't know why. Logan came outside a few moments later.

"Hey. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked as he put his arm around her shoulders and they started walking down the street.

"Yeah, I just have this weird feeling about Jess." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the whole time we were eating, I had that 'someone's eyes are on me' feeling, and I looked up and saw him staring at me. Then I got this other feeling to just get away from him." Rory stated.

"Well let's go then." he said as he led her farther down the street. She leaned more into him, wanting that feeling of comfort, and she felt a little better, but the weird feelings about Jess still remained. After a few minutes, Rory's phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Rory, hey." Jess said on the other line.

"Hi." she drawled out, a bit hesitant.

"Rory, I was wondering if we could talk, privately, face to face."

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea." she said.

"Why not?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because I don't feel that way about you, and I just know that's what you want to talk about Jess. Bye." she started.

"Rory wait!" he said.

She put the phone back up to her ear. "What?" she asked, getting annoyed herself.

"How do you know that's what I want to talk about?" he asked in a smug voice.

"Because I know you, Jess. You were one of my best friends in high school, but that's all we're ever going to be. Friends."

"Really? You know me? Ok, Rory, I'll give you that, you do know me, but what if you're saying you know that's what I want to talk about because that's really what you want to talk about." he said, thinking he's won. Rory had stopped walking by now, causing Logan to stop to.

"Is that what you think?" she asked in an disgusted voice.

"It's what I know Rory."

"Ok, you know what, let's talk about that." she said with a smirk. "I'll go first."

"Go right ahead." he said, still thinking he'd won, and that any minute, he'd see her come back into the diner, leaving Logan behind.

"I don't love you Jess." she stated. "I never did. Why do you think I never dated you, why do you think I refused your offers? Because when I think of you, I think little brother." she said. "You're my friend Jess, and that's it, but right now, I'm not so sure you're even that anymore."

"Rory..."

"No Jess! I just got rid of one creep, and I don't want to deal with another one. Leave me alone." she said before hanging up.

"Rory?" Logan asked.

"Can we go home please?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, let's go." he said as he pulled her towards him and led her to the car. Logan was mad inside. Not mad at Rory, but at Jess. He had just met him, yet he already hated the guy. Who the hell did he think he was? Calling Rory, and cornering her. Well, at least she knew Jess well enough to know what he was going to say, and already have a comeback for him. Of course she didn't love Jess, and Logan knew that. He was actually proud of Rory for yelling at Jess. He had definitely deserved it. "Are you gonna be ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." she said, somewhat distant.

"Rory, please talk to me." he said. "What's going on in your head?"

"I'm thinking that I don't wanna keep doing this." she said. He got scared for a minute, thinking she meant their relationship.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I just wanna be with you. I don't want ex boyfriends, or crazy obsessive friends to come between us. And I know Tristan is gone, but isn't it weird that the minute Tristan is sent away, Jess shows up? Why can't I ever just be happy for longer that two seconds at a time?" she asked as they were driving back to Yale.

"You can be." Logan said. "And you and me? We'll be fine. Nothing is gonna come between us." he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Ok." she said as she gave him a small smile.

"There's the smile I love." he said as he gave her a small smirk. Her smile grew as she slightly laughed. When they got back to Yale they headed to his dorm. He opened the door and they headed inside. When he turned on the light he saw someone he had never seen before. But Rory had.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hey Logan." she said getting up from the couch.

"Uh, do I know you?" he asked.

"It's Jen. Remember?" she asked with a giggle.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry. I've never met you before." he said shaking his head.

"I came to visit you in the hospital." she said. She turned to look at Rory. "You. I talked to you there."

"Yeah, and I tried to keep you out of the room. Remember? You talked to me on campus too. You were the one who said Logan would dump me." she said.

"Well that's why I'm here. To see if he has." she said with an evil grin.

"Does it look like he has?" she asked with a wicked look of her own.

"How did you even get in?" Logan asked, puzzled by all of this.

"Colin let me in as he was leaving. I told him I was an old friend."

"Well, I think it's time for you to go." Rory said as she stepped away from the door so Jen could leave. Jen flipped her hair over her shoulder and started to leave. "Oh, and I hope you know, you're roots are starting to show. Better go get your hair re-colored." she said as she shut the door in Jen's face.

"You're getting confrontational today." Logan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well it's not a good day for people to piss me off." she said as she went to sit down on the couch.

"Coffee?" he asked.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the couch. "Please."

"Here you go." he said a minute later as he came back over and handed her a cup.

"Thank you." she said as he sat down next to her. She cuddled up to him, just wanting to feel safe.

"Rory." he said.

"Yeah?"

"You know I would never break up with you, right?"

"Yeah, I know." she said as she looked up at him, and he kissed her.

"Good. I love you too much to ever intentionally hurt you."

"I love you too." she said as she finished her coffee and put the cup on the coffee table. She cuddled up next to him again, and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her head and pulled her closer.

* * *

A/N: so, kinda odd place to stop, maybe not. But there was your small drama fix for now. Lol. I plan on having some more Jess drama, but I think I'm done with Jen and Karen. Although, I'm thinking of bringing Logan's ex Allison into the story. Hmm...more chances for drama! Lol. Ok, so review please! I love them sooo much! They make me happy, and they get you quicker updates! C'mon! You know you wanna hit that button! Lol. Review please. Thanks. 


	19. I Resent That! We Aren't Stooges!

A/N: hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! So, here's the next chapter of These Walls. I hope you enjoy it. Also, if you haven't yet, please check out my new story Like I Love You. It's another Rogan/Sophie. I hope you all like it, and the next chapter of this story...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 19: I Resent That! We Aren't Stooges!**

It had been a week since the visit to the Hollow, where Rory had gotten the weird vibe from Jess. A week since Jen had walked away with her roots showing, and a week since Rory had gotten all confrontational. A week of happiness, a week of being worry free, and a week of no drama. But that was about to change. Another force from the past was rearing her ugly head, and Rory and Logan didn't even know she was coming.

* * *

Rory looked over at Logan from her spot next to him in bed. It was early in the morning and both had just woken up. He looked like he was thinking about something, so she decided to see what. 

"Hey. What are you thinkin 'bout?" she asked.

"Getting an apartment off campus." he said.

"That was random." she said.

"Not really." he said. "I've been thinking about it for a while, just never said anything." he said.

"You don't wanna live with Colin and Finn anymore?"

"No. I wanna live with you." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Move in with me." he said in a soft voice as he pulled her closer.

"Really?"

"Yes. Move in with me."

"Ok." she said.

"Ok?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yes. I'll move in with you." she said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed him. He deepened the kiss. Soon he was trailing kissed down her neck.

"Logan." she said in a breathy voice. "Are you sure?" she asked.

He moved back up so he was looking her in the eye. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he said with a smirk.

She blushed. "I don't want to hurt you." she said sincerely, referring to his injury.

He smiled. "You could never hurt me." he said as he kissed her more. They spent the rest of the morning, just, together.

* * *

Hours later, they were still lying in bed. 

"So, do you wanna look at apartment's today?" Logan asked.

"Yeah!" Rory said excitedly.

"Ok." he said with a laugh as he reached for his phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Calling a my real-estate agent." he said.

"You have a real-estate agent?"

"Yes, I have a real-estate agent. I planned on moving eventually." he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well then call. I'm gonna got take a shower." she said as she pulled his t shirt over her head, picked out some clothes she had left there, and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Half an hour later, she exited the bathroom to see Logan reading a book. He was in fresh clothes, some jeans and a t shirt. He looked gorgeous, as usual.

"Hey." she said as she sat down next to him.

"Hey. I got us an appointment to look at some places at two o'clock."

"Ok. Well it's one fifteen now, so that gives us just enough time to get some coffee, and then go meet the realtor at two." she said as she dragged him off the bed and out the door. They left the dorm and headed to the coffee cart right outside Berkeley, Logan's dorm. After getting coffee, they got in Logan's car and drove to the realtor's office. They got there right at two, and walked into Angie Smith's office. (A/N: made that name up! Lol.)

"Mr Huntzberger. Hello." she said as she got up from her desk chair, and greeted the couple. "And you must be Ms. Gilmore. So nice to meet you." she said, shaking Rory's hand.

"Hi." Rory said.

"So, I have some wonderful apartments near campus to show the two of you." she said with a smile as she led the two of them out of her office, and then out of the building. They got into her SUV and pulled out of the lot. "The first place I want to show you is about five minutes from the Yale campus. It's got a beautiful view of the park that's near by and there's a coffee place right next door to the building."

"Sounds perfect." Rory said. "Coffee, right there in front of me, whenever I want it." Rory said dreamily.

Logan laughed. "Ace loves coffee." he said to Angie.

"Logan! Love is an understatement! I live for coffee!" she exclaimed.

"Hm. And here I thought you lived for me." he said with a smirk.

"You wish." she said, smirking right back at him.

"That hurts Ace." he said with fake hurt.

"You'll live."

"Ok, so you don't live for me, but you'll live with me?"

"Of course. I love you. I'll live with you, but coffee is my main reason to live." she said, continuing their banter session. Angie laughed at the two.

"You two are fun." she said.

"Thank you." Rory and Logan said in unison.

They arrived at the apartment complex and went inside. They got in the elevator and rode to the top floor. After exiting the elevator, they walked down the hall. There was one other apartment on that floor.

"So the girl that lives up here is fairly quiet. I've been told she's a college student as well, getting ready to transfer to Yale. She likes to throw the occasional party, but no one below her has complained yet." Angie said.

"Well that ok if she parties a little. We enjoy the occasional party as well." Rory said.

"Or, at least Finn does." Logan added. Rory and Logan shared a laugh, knowing that Finn would use them getting a new place as an excuse to throw a party, or use their new place for the parties he threw as it is.

"Well, let's take a look, shall we?" Angie asked as she opened the door to the apartment and they all went inside.

"Wow." Rory said. "It's beautiful." The place was pretty big. A full kitchen, living room, bathroom, two bedrooms with walk in closets for both, and a huge study that could double as a library.

"I hear you love to read." Angie said to Rory.

"Yeah, I do." Rory replied with a smile.

"Well, there's a study down the hall that has several large built in book shelves."

"I think I'll go check it out." Rory said as she walked down the hall and into the room.

"So, you think she likes it?" Angie asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah. I knew she would. Thanks for bringing us here first." he said with a smile. While Rory had been in the shower, Logan had gotten on to his realtor's web site and saw this place listed. There had been a virtual tour and several pictures of the apartment. When Logan saw it he immediately liked it, and he knew Rory would too.

"We have to get this place." Rory said with a big smile as she re-entered the living room. "It's perfect Logan. It's so close to school, and there's coffee right next door. Plus, that study? Has so much room for us to work in and there are so many bookshelves! They would house all of my books, plus all of yours, and! There would even be room for more." she said, getting excited.

"Well then I guess we're moving in." he said with a smile.

She went over and hugged him. "This place is perfect for us." she said as she leaned up and gave him a small kiss.

"I'll get the paperwork started." Angie said as she pulled a small stack of papers from her bag.

An hour later, Rory and Logan had signed everything and were told they could move in within the next few days.

"I guess we just have to tell our friends now." Rory said as she and Logan drove back to Yale.

"Yeah. Hey call everyone and see if they want to meet at the Pub. We can tell them tonight, tomorrow we can pack everything, and then we can move in on Wednesday. Neither one of us has classes this week."

"Yeah. So cool they all got canceled." Rory said.

"I still can't believe they did that."

"I guess all the teachers needed breaks. Must have felt over worked or something."

"Yeah." Logan said as Rory got out her phone. She called Steph, hoping she could pass the word along to the rest of their friends. She agreed to meet them, and then went to call everyone else. Fifteen minutes later, Steph called back and said they would all be there. So now they were on their way to the pub, about to tell their friends they would be moving out of their dorms.

They walked in to see all of their friends in their usual booth. They walked over and took a seat right before the waitress came and took their drink orders. After she left, Rory spoke.

"So we have some news for you all." she said.

"What's that love?" Finn asked.

"Oh! Are you pregnant?" Steph asked.

"No!" Logan said. "No?" he said as he looked at Rory.

"No." she said. A look of worry left Logan's face. Sure he wanted kids some day. In fact, he loved kids and couldn't wait to have them with Rory some day, but he wanted to finish school first, and marry her. Maybe not in that order, in fact he was thinking about marrying her before they graduated, but a baby would have to wait.

"So what is it then?" Colin asked.

"Rory and I are moving in together. We found an apartment today." he said with a smile as he took her hand under the table.

"That's great!" Finn said. "New place to party!"

"No Finn. No huge ragers!" Rory said.

"Damn." Finn muttered.

"So where is it?" Paris asked.

"Five minutes from campus, so we'll still be really close." Rory said.

"This is great." Steph said. "We're really happy for you guys." she said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks." Rory said.

After a while, Paris decided to go. She said she had a paper to finish, and Finn offered to walk her home. About an hour later, everyone else decided to leave too. Colin and Steph went back to the boy's dorm, while Logan walked Rory back to hers. They went inside and then went into her room.

"I'm gonna go change." she said as she got out some pajamas and headed to the bathroom. She opened the door, and the sight she saw shocked her.

"Ooh!" she screamed from the shock. A naked Finn was before her. She quickly shut the door and ran back to her room.

Ace, are you ok?" Logan asked.

"Uh, define ok, because I just saw Finn, and uh, 'little' Finn."

"What?" he asked as he started to laugh.

"Finn. Naked. In my bathroom." she said. "Why would he be naked? I don't get...oh my God." she said as she walked out of the room and over to Paris's door, with Logan following.

"Ace, what's going on?" he asked.

"Paris!" she shouted as she banged on her roommates door.

"What?" Paris hissed as she opened the door. She was only wearing her robe.

"You slept with Finn!" Rory said as she pointed at Paris.

"What? No I didn't." Paris denied.

"Then would you care to explain why there is a naked Finn in my bathroom, and you, in only your robe?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ok, fine. I slept with Finn." she said. "But you sleep with Logan!" she accused.

"Logan is my boyfriend!" Rory shot back.

"Well! What if Finn is mine." she said in a quiet voice.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." Rory said.

"I said what if Finn is mine!" she shouted.

"But what about Doyle?" Rory asked.

"Doyle is a commitment-phobe. Besides, Finn really likes me, and while I may seem like I hate him, I really don't. In fact, I'm actually very fond of him." she said with a smile.

"So Finn is your boyfriend huh?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, how did you swing that? Finn hates commitment too. Well, except the commitment to alcohol." Logan said

"I don't hate commitment with the lovely Paris." Finn said coming out of the bathroom fully clothed.

Rory started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Paris asked.

"Because the all mighty three stooges have fallen." she said between fits of giggles.

"You know what. You're right. They have." Paris said as she started laughing again.

"I resent that." Logan said.

"Yeah, me too!" Finn said. "We aren't stooges!"

"Finn!" Logan said. "That's not what we resent! We resent the fact that we have so called fallen" he said, using air quotes.

"No mate, we have fallen. All three of us have girlfriends now, but really, are we stooges?"

"Yes." Rory and Paris said in unison before laughing again.

"Ok, I'm going to bed." Rory said when the laughter died down. She grabbed Logan's hand and led him back to her room. "Night guys."

"Night." Paris and Finn said.

"So Paris and Finn." Logan said with a laugh a few minutes later as he and Rory crawled in bed.

"Yes, and do not mock or make fun, because when Paris is happy, the whole world is happy, but when she's not, the whole world is 'Deadwood.'" Rory said as she snuggled up to Logan.

"But with Finn?"

"He's your friend!" Rory pointed out.

"Yeah, but c'mon Ace. It's Finn. He's gonna get drunk like he always does, and then he's gonna go up to his girlfriend and be like 'Do I know you?'"

"Ya know he still does that to me when he's drunk." she said

Logan gave a small laugh. "See my point?"

"So what Logan." Rory said as she playfully hit his chest. "Finn obviously makes her happy."

"God, can you picture the two of them with kids some day?" Logan asked with another laugh.

"Those poor kids. They're gonna need so much therapy." Rory said. They both laughed. "Hey Logan?"

"Yeah Ace?"

"You do want kids some day, right?" she asked.

"Of course I do." he said as he kissed her head.

"Good, cause I wanna have your babies." she said.

"And I want you to have my babies. C'mon. My blonde hair and your blue eyes? Our kids will be irresistible! And really smart." he said as he kissed her head again.

"Yeah, they will be won't they?" she asked.

"Of course they will. Now, let's get some sleep. We've got a lot of packing to do tomorrow."

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said as he gave her a kiss. Both fell asleep, not expecting what they would run into in the days to come.

* * *

A/N: a bit longer! Yay! Lol. So, a special shout out to anyone who can guess who their neighbor is gonna be! Lol. And, Paris and Finn. Always a good match in my mind! Lol. And, let's say it. Rogan had sex. Were you all waiting for that? Well if you were, there you go. Lol. Also, I don't know if college classes could get cancelled for a week at a time, my guess is no on that one unless it's some sort of break, but I needed them to have time off to move into their new place, so since this is fan fiction, please just go with it. Ok, so review please! The button calls you! 'Press me!' Listen to it! Lol. Thanks. 


	20. That Qualifies You For The Bitch Role

A/N: hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews. Shout outs at the end to everyone who guessed right on who their neighbor is. Ok, so, sorry for not updating yesterday, but I had to do my summer reading, and then I went to visit my aunt, so yeah, I was kinda busy. Also, my cousin is having twins, and we were looking through her baby name book, so I looked up Logan to see what it means, yeah, read this and tell me how perfect the name is for our favorite character:

Logan: (Irish) Hollow in a meadow, Logan is one of those names that manages to convey a wealth of different connotations, all of them positive. What comes to mind? Swift, smart, sexy, and just a bit intriguing.

Uhm, yeah. That definitely describes Logan Huntzberger! Lol. He's obviously smart, I mean, hello. Yale! And he's pretty swift, and he's definitely a gorgeous guy, so that fits into sexy. And, I would just like to say he's not a bit intriguing, but very, intriguing. I mean, who doesn't want to get to know him? I know I do! Lol. I would love to meet him if the character was a real person! Or I would at least want to meet Matt! Lol. Logan's so charming, and yes he's cocky and a bit of an ass at times, but we love him anyway! Lol. Ok, that's my rant for the day. Hehe. Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 20: That Qualifies You For The Bitch Role**

"Logan!" Rory said. "I need him!"

"Ace, c'mon! There's a nice new coffee maker at the apartment." he said.

They were packing all of their stuff, getting ready to move into their new place. Logan had finished with all of his things, and now he was helping Rory with hers.

Rory gasped at his last statement. "How can you even think that, that thing will ever be as good as Stan? Stan is the only at home coffee maker that can come close to making coffee as good as Lukes. I searched for years, looking for a Stan! Do you know how many coffee makers I went through? I can't believe you want me to get rid of him! Plus! He's got a timer on him! We set him before we go to bed and poof! There's coffee already made when we wake up!"

"Ok Ace." Logan said as he hugged her. "We can have more than one coffee maker."

"That's all I ask." she said as she gave him a light kiss and went back to packing.

"Although, the new coffee maker has a timer too."

"Yeah, but I bet it's coffee still isn't as good as Stan's." Rory said as she finished packing her clothes and closed the box. They were now done.

Logan sighed as he rolled his eyes before picking up the last box and they walked out of her empty dorm bedroom. "So, ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep." she said as she shut the door. "Ya know someone else is gonna be living here with Paris and Steph."

"Yeah. Poor girl. She's gonna have to put up with Paris."

"I hope she can handle it." Rory said as they left the dorm and went to put the last box in the car. They didn't have to worry about furniture since the apartment came completely furnished. Luckily, they liked the decor that was picked. It was modern, but homey. (A/N: Pretty much how their apartment is in the show, except there's actually a bedroom separate from the rest of the place, and an added study.) The two got into the car and pulled away. They drove the five minute distance to their apartment building, got out of the car, and started grabbing boxes before going inside. They rode the elevator to the top floor and got off. After walking down the hall, Logan opened the door to the apartment and they went inside.

"Even better than I remember." Rory said. Logan smiled and gave her a kiss after setting his boxes down, and then went to the car to get more. Rory took her clothes boxes to the bedroom and started putting her clothes away in her side of the closet. Logan came back in a few minutes later with the rest of the boxes.

They spent the rest of the day unpacking and making the place just how they wanted it.

"I'm so glad we moved in today instead of waiting til tomorrow. I love it here." Rory said as she finished unpacking her last box of books.

"Me too." he said coming in. He had wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck. Rory leaned into him. "So, we should crisson the place." he said between kisses.

"Hmm. We should." Rory said in a suggestive voice. He picked her up and she let out a small squeal. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the freshly made bed before going back to kissing her.

* * *

A while later, they were lying in each others arms. "I love you." Rory said. 

"I know. Who could not love me?" he asked with a smirk. She hit him playfully. "Ow. Kidding. I was kidding. And I love you too." he said as he kissed her head.

"I know." she said, copying him. He laughed. "Ok, I'm gonna go take a shower in our new bathroom." she said as she gave him a kiss, threw on his t shirt and went into the bathroom. Logan got dressed and then went to start a pot of coffee. When he got to the kitchen, he noticed that Stan wasn't on the counter. He laughed. They had been arguing about him that morning and Rory had been so set on having him in the apartment. He found it funny that they forgot him in the car. He slipped his shoes on, grabbed his keys, and went out to the car to get Stan.

After grabbing the coffee maker from the back of his car, he went back inside. When he exited the elevator on the top floor, he walked down to the end of the apartment. He was just about to open the door when he heard another one close, and a voice he had hoped to never hear again.

"Well, well, well. Logan Huntzberger. I haven't seen you in years."

Logan turned around at the voice and looked into the eyes of his only ex-girlfriend.

"Allison." he stated.

"Hi." she said with an evil smile as she stepped towards him.

* * *

Rory had finished her shower and walked back into the bedroom to get dressed. She saw Logan had left the bedroom so she threw on some jeans and a long sleeved t shirt before going into the kitchen to make some coffee. She walked in to see that Stan wasn't there. _'Must have left him in the car. And where is Logan?' _she thought as she looked around. She heard his voice in the hall and went to open the door to ask him if he knew where Stan was. 

"Hey Logan, do you..." she said as she opened the door. When she stepped out of the apartment, she saw a tall, leggy blonde talking to him. "Uh, hi. Are you our neighbor?" Rory asked, turning towards her.

"Yes. I'm Allison." she said with a fake smile.

"Rory." she replied. She turned back to Logan. "You found Stan. Did we leave him in the car?" she asked as she took the coffee maker from him.

"Yeah, we did."

"So how do you know Logan?" Allison asked.

"Oh, I'm his girlfriend." Rory said.

"No, no, no. Logan doesn't do girlfriends. Well, except me of course."

"Wait, you're Allison from High School?" Rory asked, getting angry. This was the girl that broke Logan's heart.

"Yep. That's me." she said with a wicked grin.

"Hmm." Rory said with a nod. "Do you know how much of a bitch you are?" Rory asked bluntly, in a voice that was so sweet it was sickening.

"Excuse me?" Allison asked with a hair flip.

"You. Bitch." Rory said slowly. "Do you know what you did to him?" Rory asked.

"Rory." Logan said. "It's ok."

"Logan, no it's not. She cheated on you. You. Someone who is loving and caring and would never hurt someone purposely. You hurt him." she said turning back to Allison. "That qualifies you for the bitch role. Go to hell." Rory said as she grabbed Logan's hand and led him back into the apartment and shut the door.

"Rory, you didn't have to do that." he said.

"Yes I did. You took care of me when Tristan came back. Now I'm gonna take care of you." she said as she put the coffee maker on the counter and turned to hug him.

"Ok. Thank you." he said as he kissed her head.

"You're welcome. So, do you wanna find a different place then?" she asked.

"Ace, you love it here."

"Yeah, but if she's gonna be our neighbor, you'll hate it."

"No I won't. I won't hate it because I'll be here with you." he said with a smile as her kissed her.

"Ok, but if you change your mind, we can always find another place."

"Ok. Now. You wanted coffee." he said as he went over and started Stan.

Rory watched Logan make the coffee. She knew that he would be ok. They would just avoid Allison whenever they saw her. They would be ok. She knew it.

* * *

A/N: ok, so not too long, but I'm working on a chapter for Like I Love You as well, so expect that sometime today. Yay! Lol. Alright, so I know that it was really fast for them to unpack and set everything up in their place, but it just works that way. Ok, so please please review! And, here's the shout out to everyone who guessed right. If you said Allison, or Logan's ex-girlfriend, then you were right. So, good job to: 

Treenuh

sapphirestar11

rogans-rock0909

dcrendi

SpyKid 18

justine260

paulanka1

Ok, so good job guys! You all rock!

Also, to:

Savannah loves GG: Logan didn't have any ex's from season 6, because Rory is his first girlfriend. I just made Allison up. Lol. And you gotta see season 6. It's good. Thanks for the review!

Review guys! Thanks.


	21. MC Hammer Broke

A/N: Ahh! Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long! That was very mean of me, and I apologize. I was just taking some time thought to write a chapter for each of the other two stories I'm writing, and think of what I wanted to do for this chapter. So, I hope you all like it! Here you go.

Disclaimer: Four stories. Honestly, you guys should know I don't own anything! Lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 21: M.C. Hammer Broke**

"Oh my God! This place is great!" Steph said. It had been a few days since Rory and Logan had moved in and the gang had finally come to check it out.

"Thanks Steph." Rory said.

"It's perfect for parties mate." Finn said.

"No Finn!" Rory said. "I already told you. No big ragers!"

"Oh come on love! Just a small party." Finn said with a pout.

"Finn, when you get your own place, then you can have a party." Logan said.

"Logan!" Finn exclaimed. "I'm shocked! What happened to your party side?"

"It took a hike." he said with a laugh. "It's still here Finn, it just doesn't want you trashing it's new apartment."

"Fine." Finn said with a sad look.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Steph said.

"Go for it." Rory said, not wanting to get off the couch.

Steph walked over to the door and swung it open. "Oh my God." she said as she stared at the person before her. "The whore is back."

"And the bitch is still here." Allison said.

"You did not just say that." Steph said.

"Oh, I think I did Vanderbuilt."

"You're gonna wish you didn't Abbott!"

"What are you gonna do?" Allison asked with an evil grin.

"Oh, this." Steph said as she lunged at Allison's head and started pulling her hair in a true cat-fight fashion.

"Hey! Let go!" Allison screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Steph asked.

"I live here!"

"What?" Steph screamed as she let go, but not without coming away without some of Allison's hair extensions.

"Hey!" she screamed. "That cost a lot of money!"

"Please, I think you can afford it. Oh, or maybe you can't. Did Daddy go broke again?" Steph.

"How the hell did you know about that?" Allison screamed.

By now, all of their friends were standing in the door way, watching with amused looks on their faces.

"Because our dads still play golf together. It was such a tragedy for your father when he had to ask my father for money!" she yelled.

"Was he Martha Stewart broke, or M.C. Hammer broke?" Rory asked from the doorway.

Steph turned around to face her friends. "M.C. Hammer broke." she said with a smirk.

"You bitch!" Allison screamed as she jumped on Steph's back.

Steph let out a yelp, and pushed Allison off before going after her again. Colin stepped in and held Steph back. "Colin let me go!" Steph screeched.

"Steph, you're not acting like you." he said.

"This is the side of me that I hide away." she said through gritted teeth. "This is the side of me that comes out when I see the biotch that hurt one of my best friends!"

"Please, Vanderbuilt." Allison said as she got up and brushed herself off. "You're the one who drove me to cheat! You hung around my boyfriend, making me think he was cheating."

"Please! Me and Logan? That would never happen! I would never do that to him or you! You were one of my closest friends! Logan liked you, so we accepted you in our group, and you became our friend. I would never do that to a friend. Besides, I liked Colin! Not Logan!"

"Steph, you liked me that far back?" Colin said, finding out some interesting information about his girlfriend."

"So not the point right now Colin! But yes, I did."

Colin smirked. "I knew you wanted me in high school."

"Don't be a cocky ass Colin. At least not right now. We're still dealing with her." Steph said turning back to Allison.

"So you liked Colin, and not Logan." Allison said.

"Yes!" Steph said.

"Wow. Who would have thought?" Allison said with a wicked look.

"Hey!" Colin said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds Colin. I mean, you're nice looking, and you're sweet, but you're no Logan." she said with an evil grin. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have guests to get back to. I was just coming over to see if you had some ice." she said as she turned and started to walk away.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Finn asked. "Did Steph just get in a cat-fight?"

"I think she did." Rory said.

"Wow. Never thought that would happen." Logan said.

"Yeah mate. That was so cool though!" he said as he high-fived Logan.

"Perverts." Rory said as she playfully hit their chests and walked back into the apartment.

"Definitely perverts." Paris said, following her.

Logan and Finn laughed and walked in after them, leaving Colin and Steph in the hall.

"So, you really did like me back then?" he asked.

"Yes Colin. I did."

"Then why didn't we get together sooner?" he asked.

"Because I didn't think you liked me."

"Well I did."

"Well you could have told me!"

"When? You were always going out with other guys!" he shouted.

"They didn't mean anything!"

"Please!" he said.

"They didn't! I didn't love any of them! I love you!" she shouted.

"Yeah, well I love you too!" he screamed.

"That's the first time we've said that!"she shouted back.

"I'm gonna kiss you now!" he yelled

"You better!" she yelled back.

He walked towards her and kissed her deeply. "I love you Steph." he whispered as they broke apart.

"I love you too Colin." she said as they moved back into the apartment.

They walked in smiling at each other.

"Aww, they said I love you." Rory cooed from the couch.

"Aren't they sweet." Paris said with a grin.

"How did you know we said it?" Colin asked.

"You were screaming pretty loudly in the hall mate." Finn said.

"Yeah. I think the penguins heard you in Antarctica." Logan said.

"Shut up Logan. I just fought some girl for you." Steph said.

"I never asked you to Steph." he said with a smirk. "Besides, Rory actually yelled at her pretty good the other day."

"I told her to go to hell." Rory said with a smile.

"Nice." Paris said as she nodded her head.

"I also told her she was a bitch. She got all huffy, and was like, what? So I told her that cheating on Logan qualified her for the bitch role."

"Very nice." Paris said with a smile.

"Thank you." Rory said, smiling right back.

The night continued and the group watched t.v., mocking the shows. Around midnight, Paris, Finn, Colin, and Steph left and Rory and Logan got ready for bed.

"So that was an interesting evening." Rory said.

"Yeah. I never knew Steph had it in her to get into a chick fight. She's feisty, but that was just so, not Steph." he said with a laugh.

"Yeah. I guess people have different sides that come out at certain times." Rory said.

"It's kinda funny really."

"What is?"

"The different sides people have. Like when Steph gets mad, she pulls people's fake hair out. When you get mad, you get in people's faces and tell them off. When Finn gets mad, he starts bar fights, because chances are, he's already drunk." he said with a laugh. Rory laughed too.

"So, what do you do when you get mad?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. What do I do?" he asked.

"Hmm. I think you yell a bit, oh! And you threaten people. Remember the party about a month ago? You threatened to hit Tristan so hard, he wouldn't wake up for a week." she said with a smile.

"Well I was protecting you." he said.

"Yeah, you were. That was so nice of you." she said as she looked at him lovingly.

"Well I do love you." he said.

"And I love you. So, thanks for threatening people on my behalf."

"Thanks for telling off my ex-girlfriend."

"Any time." she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Night Ace. Love you."

"Love you too." she said before falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A/N: again, sorry to have kept you guys waiting. I already scolded myself. Lol. So, there were some lines in there from White Chick. I don't own that movie, I just love it! Lol. Also, the Colin/Steph yelling I love you is taken from Friends, it the same way Ross and Rachel tell each other I love you for the first time. They were arguing, and it just came out! Lol. I also don't own Friends, just every season on DVD. Lol. Ok, so, more tomorrow on this and hopefully the other two stories as well. Again, so sorry! Please forgive me. :( Ok, thanks so much for all previous reviews! And, please review this chapter! Thanks so much! Also, I've been wanting to clarify this for a while, but I keep forgetting. In my stories, whenever there's some mean girl, or the girl Tristan was making out with, or Karen, or Jen, or Allison, I've made them all blonde and called them bitches, or sluts, or bimbos. Ok, so I have absolutely NOTHING against blondes. In fact a few of my friends are blonde, and I love blonde boys with brown eyes (cough, couch, Logan. lol) so, if you're blonde, please don't think I hate you. Lol. I actually have golden blonde highlights in my hair, so there you go. Lol. Alright, review please:) 


	22. Telling The Elders

A/N: hey guys. Sorry for the delay. In 'Like I Love You' I said that I was going to my aunts yesterday and staying until last night, well she needed me an extra day, so that's why there was no update like I said, last night. But there is an update now, and there's an update on all the other stories as well. I did have my laptop with me, but I have no wireless connection here because while they have a modem for their computer, there is no router, and I cannot connect. Sorry. So, here's this update, and the others should be up by now as well. Again, sorry for the wait, I feel really bad. Ok, so here you go. Oh yeah, and there's a time skip in this chapter. It's now December, about a week before Christmas. So, **_now_**, here ya go...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 22: Telling The Elders**

"Logan." Rory whispered one morning. "Logan wake up." He mumbled something incoherent and pulled her closer. "What was that?" she said.

"Five more minutes." he said.

"That's not what you said." she whispered in his ear. "What did you really say?"

He sighed. "I said it's not going to be a good day."

"Why?" she asked

"Because today we have to tell your grandparents and my parents that we're living together."

"Well, my mom was ok with it, maybe everyone else will be too."

"Rory, your mom is the coolest mom ever. She wouldn't mind if we told her we were going to Vegas to elope. In fact, she'd probably want to be the witness." he said. "Buy my parents, they like you, but they'll take us moving in together, a sign of getting married soon. So my mom, and your grandmother are going to start planning our wedding. And I don't want that."

"You don't want to marry me." Rory said.

"No! I do want to marry you!" he said as he kissed her head. "But I want our wedding to be everything you want it to be. Not what they want. So, when I do ask you to marry me someday, I don't wanna tell everyone and then have Emily and my mother tell us everything is done and perfect. I want you to be able to make our wedding into _your_ idea of perfection. And don't let my mom and Emily pick out your dress." he said with a small laugh. "Because trust me, they'll try and put you in some big puffy thing with all kinds of beads and diamonds on it, and I know that's not you." he said with a smile.

"Do you realize we're talking about our wedding, and we're not even engaged yet?" Rory asked "And, you're not freaking out like I thought you might."

"And why would I freak out?" he asked with a smirk.

"Because you, the former playboy, would be getting married." she said.

"Well if it's married to you, I have no problem" he said as he kissed her.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you." he said back.

"Ok, we really have to get up now. Grandma called yesterday and said we are expected at the Country Club at noon, and it's now ten thirty. I need a shower." she said getting up.

"Any chance I can join you?" he asked with a smirk. She blushed.

"Nope. I have to actually shower." she said with a smile as she went into the bathroom.

"Damn." he muttered, getting up as well. After hearing the water start in the bathroom, he started the coffee and toasted two bagels. He had a cup of coffee when it finished, and ate his bagel. The water was still running, but he walked into the bathroom anyway. "I made coffee and bagels." he said.

"Ok. I'm done, do you wanna get in now?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said, shedding his clothes.

He handed her, her towel as she stepped out and then he got in. While he was in there, she dried her hair straight and then went into the bedroom to get dressed. She threw on a light blue dress with spaghetti straps that was fitted at the top and flowey at the bottom. It fell right below her knees. She paired it with a black cardigan and black heels. She walked into the kitchen and had her bagel with several cups of coffee. Logan came out a few minutes later in black dress pants and a sweater. He gave her a quick kiss as she passed him and walked back to the bathroom to apply a little makeup. He had another cup of coffee, waiting for her to come out. About ten minutes later, she walked back into the living room, and grabbed her purse. At eleven thirty, they left the apartment hand in hand and walked down to the elevator.

"So, you really think they'll start planning our wedding after hearing we're living together?" Rory asked.

"You think they won't?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows. "It's Shira Huntzberger and Emily Gilmore."

"Hm. Good point." Rory said with a sigh. They got off the elevator and walked out of the building. They got into Logan's Porsche and drove out of the parking lot. They got to the Hartford Country Club twenty minutes later and waited in the car for a few minutes.

"We're early." Rory said.

"Then we can wait a minute." he said, giving her a kiss. She deepened it and the need for air became present. She kissed him again, but her phone ringing broke them apart. She groaned as she went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rory." he grandmother chirped.

"Oh, hey Grandma. What's up?"

"Well, we saw Logan's car pull in. Are you two on your way inside?"

"Oh, yes. We'll be there in just a minute." she said as she started to get out of the car. Logan followed suit, and met her on her side. He grabbed her hand and they started to walk in.

"Excellent. See you in a few." Emily said before hanging up.

"She's up to something." Rory said after closing her phone. "I can tell. She sounds way to happy."

Logan sighed as he opened the door to the building and followed her in. "Lets get this over with." he said as he took her hand again and they walked up to the hostess.

"We're here with the Gilmores and the Huntzbergers." Rory said.

"Of course. Right this way." she said as she led them to a table that was already housing Emily and Richard Gilmore, as well as Shira, Mitchum, and Honor Huntzberger.

"Hello." Rory greeted as she kissed her grandparent's cheeks and shook the Huntzbergers hands. Logan followed, kissing Emily and his mother on the cheek, and shaking Richard and Mitchum's hand.

"Hey Honor. We didn't know you would be here." Logan said as he hugged his sister, and then sat down next to her, with Rory on his other side, next to her grandmother.

"Yes well, mom invited me and when she said I would get to see my baby brother and Rory, how could I say no?" she asked with a small laugh.

"So, what's new with the two of you?" Emily asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Well, actually we have some news." Rory said.

"I asked Rory to move in with me." Logan said with a smile as he took her hand under the table.

"And, I accepted." Rory said.

"What?" Shira asked.

"We're living together." Logan said.

"Where?" Mitchum asked. "Surely not one of those dorm rooms. Yale doesn't allow coed dorms unless you're married." Mitchum said

"Oh no. Did you two get married?" Emily hissed in a quiet voice.

"What? No, Grandma. We didn't get married. We're just living together." Rory said.

"Where?" Mitchum asked again.

"In an apartment dad. It's five minutes from campus." Logan said.

"This is unacceptable." Richard said.

"Grandpa." Rory said.

"No Rory. You aren't married. You should not be living together."

"Grandpa, we love each other." Rory said.

"When you get married, you can live together."

"Grandpa, I'm twenty-one years old. You can't tell me I can't live with my boyfriend."

"Oh Richard, let them be." Emily said. "Rory's right. She's twenty one and an adult. She loves Logan. Besides, I'm sure they'll be getting married soon. Oh, how about a spring wedding? Wouldn't that be lovely Shira?"

"Yes it would Emily. Oh, it could be here at the club. They have a beautiful ballroom."

"Mom, Emily." Logan said. "Rory and I are going to get married when we want to, and when we do, we're going to plan the wedding how we want it."

"Oh Logan." Shira said. "The wedding will be much better if you let Emily and I plan it."

"Mom." Honor said. "Just stop. Rory and Logan aren't even engaged yet and you're talking about who would plan the better wedding? That's ridiculous. I think you need to lay off them, and when they do get engaged, let them plan it the way they want. It's their wedding, not yours." Honor said as she smiled at her brother and his girlfriend.

"Alright." Shira said. "Come on Mitchum, lets go get some food." Shira said as she grabbed her husband's hand and led him to the buffet line.

"Yes, lets get some too Richard." Emily said, getting up. Richard followed.

"Thank you." Logan said when they were gone.

"No problem baby brother." Honor said. "Now, I suggest you leave now before they come back and start trying to take over again. And, I think you two living together is great." Honor said as she gave them each a hug.

"Thanks." Rory said. "And you have to come see the place soon."

"Just call, and Josh and I will come over." Honor said with a smile.

"We'll see you soon. Bye Honor." Logan said, giving his sister another hug.

"Bye." she said as they walked away.

The two left the country club and got back in the car.

"So, anywhere else we need to go today?" Logan asked.

"Uh, nope. I got all my Christmas shopping done. How about you?" Rory asked.

"I'm all done too."

"Then lets go home and watch movies." Rory said. "I'm tired."

"Ok Ace. Let's go home."

* * *

A/N: and there's that. For a while, I wasn't exactly sure where I wanted to take this next, and I think I figured it out. So here's the deal. I think this story will end at 30 chapters. When it's done, I'm going to finish my other two stories, and then start the sequel to 'Kill Me Now' and this other idea that's floating around in my head. So, that's what's going to happen. Alright, so let me say this now. Some of you might think Rory and Logan are going a little fast with moving in together, and talking about marriage, but they've been dating since the start of the school year which was in August and it's now December in the story, so it's been about four or five months, they've been together, plus Logan like her since the start of the previous year, and Rory liked him too, she just wouldn't admit it, so yeah. That's what's going on. Ok. Hope you all liked the chapter! Please, please review! Thanks, and again, sorry for the wait. Review! 


	23. Good Things Happen When It Snows

A/N: ok, an update! Yay! Sorry to keep you waiting like, two days. Lol. Ok, so here ya go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for my favorite MAC!

**-----**

**Chapter 23: Good Things Happen When It Snows**

Christmas came and the couple was excited. It had been snowing all week and Rory and her mother had taken several snow walks. Rory and Logan were now lying in bed now. It was Christmas Eve morning. They had to get up soon to get ready for the day's activities. They would meet up with her mom at Lukes and then go the inn. Sookie was making a big dinner. Rory, Logan, Luke, Lorelai, Emily, Richard, Shira, Mitchum, Honor, Josh, Sookie, Jackson, their kids, Colin, Finn, Steph, Lane, Dave, Zach, and Brian would all be there. It was a dinner party, but a smaller one, consisting of only their closest family and friends.

"It's snowing again." Rory whispered that morning.

"Yeah. It's beautiful out." Logan said.

"Good things always happen when it snows." Rory said, partially sitting up to look in his eyes.

"Good things _are_ going to happen Ace." he said.

"What are you planning?" she asked with a smirk.

"Wait and see Ace." he said before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom to shower.

"Logan!" she called after him.

"In the shower Ace! I can't hear you!" he shouted.

She laughed. Of course he could hear her, he just didn't want to divulge any details to what he was planning. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make coffee. After drinking several cups and reading the paper, she heard Logan finish his shower and she went to take one herself. When she was done, she did her hair in loose curls, and threw on some jeans, a big sweater, and her black Ugg boots. When she walked into the living room, Logan was reading the paper and drinking a cup of the coffee Rory made. He was dressed in a sweater and jeans, his hair tousled perfectly.

"Tell me." Rory said, sitting next to him.

"Tell you what?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, just what you're planning." she said, smirking back.

"What makes you think I'm planning something?" he asked.

"Uh, just the little fact that I know you."

"Again Ace, just wait and see."

"Mean." Rory muttered.

"You love me." Logan said.

"I do love you. I love you very much, now tell me what you're planning!"

Logan laughed. "You'll know soon enough." he said. "Now, are you ready to go to Lukes and meet your mom?"

"Yeah, lets go." Rory said, getting off the couch.

After more of Rory begging Logan to tell her what he had planned, they finally arrived at the diner.

"No Ace. I'm not telling you. You just have to wait until tonight." Logan said as they walked into the diner.

"Ah, is she trying to guess her surprise?" Lorelai asked, as the two sat down at her table.

"Yes. And I'm not telling her. She has to wait." Logan said.

"Wait, mom knows?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. I kinda needed her help with this one." Logan said.

"And you aren't telling me?" Rory asked her mom.

"Sorry hun. This is big. I definitely can't spill this one." Lorelai said.

"Mean, you're all mean." Rory said with a pout.

"Oh c'mon Ace. Don't use that face." Logan said.

Rory continued to pout and he just kissed her. Luke came over a few minutes later and took orders before going in the back and making their food. A few minutes later, he brought it out. After eating their breakfast, Rory, Logan and Luke went to the inn, and Luke said he would be there around five. The diner was going to close early that night.

The three walked to the inn, taking in all the glorious snow around them.

"Good things are going to happen." Lorelai said.

"Yes, and I wish Logan would spill what." Rory said.

Logan laughed. "Bug all you want Ace, I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait until present time."

Rory started to pout again as they made their way up the steps of The Dragonfly, and walked inside. Smells of Sookie's Christmas dinner were wafting through the inn. Decorations were everywhere, and there was a huge Christmas tree. Everyone that was coming had dropped off all their presents earlier in the week so the tree had them sitting under it. The place looked amazing, and smelt amazing. Yes, snow really did bring good things.

"So, how can we help mom?" Rory asked.

"You can help me set the table for tonight, and then we'll wait for everyone to arrive! Everything else is already done."

"Well let's get started." Rory said as they made their way over to the huge dining room cabinet that housed all the dinner dishes. They got out the amount of plates, cups, bowls, and silverware they needed and got to work setting the very large dining room table. When it was set, they went to sit in one of the cozy common rooms. Rory and Logan were curled up on the couch, drinking hot chocolate, looking out the window, watching the snow fall.

"I love this time of year." Rory said with a smile.

"I know you do Ace."

"I think Winter is my favorite season. You get to wear all the comfy sweaters and boots, and you get to enjoy the beautiful snow, and the hot chocolate. It's the perfect time."

"Yeah, it is." Logan said as he pulled her closer, and planted a kiss on her head.

A few hours later, all their friends and family showed up and dinner was served.

"Sookie, this ham is amazing." Emily Gilmore said.

"Thank you." Sookie said, brightly.

"So what's new with everyone?" Jackson asked.

"I got a new girlfriend." Zach said. "She's pretty cool. Name's Stella."

"Oh, so she _is_ the one you wrote the song about." Lane asked as she took a bite of potatoes.

"Yeah."

"That's a great song man." Dave said.

"She's really nice too." Lane said, happy Zach had found someone new.

"Yeah, she is." Zach said.

"So what about you Rory? Anything new?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Uh, no not lately grandma. Just going to classes and stuff, although I'm glad we're on break right now."

"What about you Logan?" Richard asked.

"Same, Richard. Thanks for asking." Logan said.

Dinner continued with talk of plans for New Years, and other subjects. Afterwards, waiters took their plates away, and everyone gathered in the living room area where the Christmas tree was. Presents were passed out, and everyone started to rip them open. There were lots of clothes and electronics given. Rory had gotten Logan a new watch and had the jeweler engrave a message on the back of the band. After un wrapping it, he turned it over and read it to himself.

_To Logan, my Master and Commander. I love you. -Ace_

He smiled before leaning over and kissing her. "Thank you Ace. It's perfect." She smiled before kissing him back. When the two broke apart, Lorelai looked at Logan, raising her eyebrows. He nodded his head, and she got up to make an announcement.

"Excuse me everyone. I think Logan has something he wants to say." she said before sitting back down.

"Thank you Lorelai." Logan said, standing up. "Some of you are my family. All of you are my friends, and one of you," he said looking at Rory. "is the love of my life." She smiled up at him as he continued. "I met Rory last year. My friends and I ran into her friend Marty, and someone, we'll call him Finn," Logan said, looking at Finn. "called Marty a maytag repair man. So Rory was furious as to the way we spoke to Marty. The next day, Finn was looking for a girl he had met, and he made the mistake of thinking Rory's dorm, was this girls. So Rory stops us, and says it's her dorm. So we argued a little about the previous day, and then I left. She hated me."

"I did not hate you!" Rory clarified for the about the twelfth time. Whenever Logan brought up this story, he always claimed she hated him.

"Ok, so maybe she didn't hate me, but it was a strong dislike. Eventually we got past the acquaintance period, and Rory became my best friend. And then, I realized I loved her. I loved her, the minute I started to argue with her." Rory blushed as he kept going. "And then this year, the best thing that could ever happen to me, did. Rory said she loved me, and it was the most amazing thing ever. The one girl besides my mother, or my sister, that I loved, loved me back. I would do anything for her, because I love her. Because she makes me a better person, and because she's the best thing in my life. So now Rory, I give you the surprise you've been asking about all day. I give you my heart completely. And I give you this ring." he said as he got down on one knee and pulled a blue box out of his pocket. "I love you Rory. Will you marry me?"

Rory had felt the tears well up in her eyes when he started the speech. She felt them start to fall when he said she was the best thing in his life. The tears were silently falling now as he purposed to her. "Yes." she said. His smile grew as he wiped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her passionately before slipping the ring on her finger. It was a platinum band with pear shaped diamonds on each side of the center round diamond. It was perfect for Rory. "I love you." she said after they separated.

"I love you too Ace. Merry Christmas." he said.

"Merry Christmas Logan. And good things definitely do happen when it snows." she said before kissing him.

-------

A/N: Ahh! Yay! They're getting married! Lol. Ok, hope you all liked it! I hope to get up a chapter for Like I Love You, and Look After You sometime tomorrow, and an update on Perfect For You by Monday, plus another update for this story. I'm not promising, it's just what I hope to get accomplished, so please review. Thanks so much guys! Review!


	24. We Belong Together

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know it's been a few days. I apologize. I was just really busy. I had to get fitted for my orchestra dress (blah...) visit my aunt last night and take her dogs out (disgusting...) work on my stupid summer reading (blech...) and so much more. So, again, I'm sorry. I did however make some extremely good progress on my summer reading. I have 2 out of 3 papers complete, so I only have to read one more book and write one more paper! Yay! Lol. Ok, so this is sad for me to say, but this is the second to last chapter. This is the wedding chapter, and next chapter is an epilogue that goes a few years into the future. I hope you all like it, and if I get a really good response to this, I could have the epilogue up later today as well. So, lets see what happens...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, or the song 'We Belong Together' by Gavin DeGraw. I do love that song however. Lol.

**----**

**Chapter 24: We Belong Together**

"Are you nervous hun?" Lorelai asked her daughter a few months later. Rory was standing in her wedding dress. She would become a Huntzberger within the next hour. Was she nervous? Of course, but she was also excited. She loved Logan and she couldn't wait to marry him. The last few months had been stressful with school and planning their wedding. So now it was April 1st. April fools day most call it, but it felt like the perfect day to get married to Rory. It was a Saturday, and the whole April Fools thing fit perfectly with Logan's personality. It was so like him, Colin, and Finn to prank each other and everyone else.

"A little." Rory said as she smoothed out her dress out of nervousness for the hundredth time.

"Well, that's normal." Lorelai said as she took Rory's hands in hers. "I'm so happy for you honey." she said as she pulled Rory into a hug.

"Thanks mom." Rory said as she hugged her back.

There was a knock on the door and Paris, Lane, and Steph entered.

"Hey girlie. You look beautiful." Steph said as she hugged Rory.

"Thanks. You guys all look so good." Rory said as she cried a little.

"Ah, no crying! It'll ruin the makeup!" Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Ok, no more crying." Rory said, agreeing with her mom.

"Are you ready?" Lane asked.

"Yes." Rory said with a smile. "Let's go."

All the girls walked out of one of the rooms at the Dragonfly and down the steps. The wedding was being held outside in the back. The yard was set up with all the chairs and tables. Streamers hung around and the trellis was light up with white Christmas lights. They had made an aisle, and now that the wedding was about to begin, Logan stood at the end of it. The minister was up there as well. Colin, Finn, and Josh were the groomsmen with Colin as the best man.

The music began to play from the string quartet Emily had hired. Paris walked down first, then Steph, and finally Lane, as Rory's maid of honor.

"Ready hun?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." Rory said as she took her mother and Luke's arm. Her father couldn't make it, so she had asked Luke to walk her down the aisle with Lorelai. He had always been more of a father to her than Christopher. They started to walk and when Rory saw Logan she wasn't nervous anymore. He looked amazing up there in his tux, his signature smirk replaced with a wide smile.

Logan saw Rory coming down the aisle with her mother and Luke and his heart lurched. She was beautiful in her dress. She took his breath away. His smile grew as she got closer until finally Luke was handing her over to him. He took her hand and they stood in front of the minister, waiting for him to begin.

"Hello everyone. Today we celebrate the union of Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore. The couple have chosen to each write their own vows. Logan, you're first." The minister said.

"Rory, you're everything to me. You push me to be a better person, you make me work, you believe in me, and you love me. When I met you, I knew you were special. You were it for me. We've been through some hard things, but we got through them together. You have always been here for me and I can't thank you enough for that. You love me, and that's all I could ever ask for. I love you so much."

Rory had started to tear up. He was spilling his heart, something he didn't do often, but she found that when he did, it was either to her, or about her.

"Rory." the minister said.

"I had something all planned to say, but after hearing that, all I can say is how much I love you. You are an amazing person and you have a beautiful heart. You care about me, and you take care of me, and you love me. You risked your life for me. You love me, and that's all I've ever wanted. Was to be loved. The first time you kissed me, I asked you what you were doing. You said loving me. I knew I had found my one then. You love me, and I love you. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you." she said with a smile.

"Logan, do you take Rory to be your wife, through sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do." Logan said, smiling at Rory.

"Rory, do you take Logan to be your husband, through sickness and heath, til death do you part?"

"I do." Rory said, smiling back at Logan.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the minister said.

Logan smirked as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He cupped her face and her arms went around his neck. They broke apart a few moments later, grinning like mad.

"I love you." Logan whispered.

"I love you." she whispered back.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger." the minister said before the newly married couple made their way down the aisle. Lane and Colin were next, followed by Steph and Finn, then Paris and Josh. After walking down the aisle, they entered the inn.

"Congrats guys!" Colin said as he hugged each of them.

"Thanks." Rory said as she hugged him.

Lorelai entered a few minutes later. "C'mon guys! It's time for you to make your entrance. Plus we're all hungry." she said before turning and heading back outside.

They all followed her out and were greeted with applause. They took their seats at the wedding party's table. Food was served and the festivities began. After eating, the D.J. came on calling the bride and groom for their first dance. Rory and Logan got up and moved to the center of the dance floor as music began to play.

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for _

"I love this song." Rory said.

"I know." Logan said.

"It's perfect."

_The hammer may strike, me dead on the ground  
A net to my hand, a cross on his crown We're done if we're undone  
Finished if we are incomplete  
As one we are everything  
We are everything we need_

"I love you Ace." Logan said. "You're everything I need."

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for _

What good is a life, with no one to share  
The light of the moon, the honor of a swear  
We can try to live the way of which you speak  
Taste the milk of your mother earth's love  
Spread the word of consciousness you see  
We are everything we need

We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for

All this indecision  
All this independent strength  
Still, we've got our hearts on save  
We've got our hearts on save

Someday when you're lonely  
Sometime after all this bliss  
Somewhere lost in emptiness  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift.

When the song ended, everyone clapped before joining them on the dance floor. An hour later, Rory and Logan cut the cake. Pictures were taking as the two fed each other a bite and then smeared some in the others face. It was really quite cute. After everyone had cake, the best man and maid of honor made their speeches.

"Rory is my best friend." Lane started. "I've known her since kindergarten. Our whole lives we grew up together in our small quirky town. Boys came, and boys went. Mostly they did for Rory." Everyone laughed. "And I'll admit that for a while I was slightly jealous. But only slightly." Everyone laughed again. "She would always have the cutest guys, and I would only have my best friend. But when Rory found Logan I was never jealous for a minute, because I saw that he was the one for her. Those other guys were just stand-ins for until she found him. So now I have my guy," Lane said looking at Dave, "and Rory has hers. I wish the best for these two because they are both incredible friends. The best anyone could ever have." Lane said with a smile. Everyone clapped as Rory got up to give Lane a hug.

"Thank you Lane." Rory whispered in her ear. "That was beautiful."

"Your welcome. Congratulations Rory. I'm so happy for you." Lane said.

Rory gave her another thank you before sitting down next to Logan again as Colin made his speech.

"I met Logan when we were in diapers. He was always the kind of friend everyone wished they had. He was always loyal and caring, but he also had a way with the ladies." Everyone laughed. "So then we get to college, and we all meet Rory. I remember the look on Logan's face when he first saw her. He couldn't tear his eyes away. I know he tried to keep his eyes on her friend Marty while he talked to him, but they kept wandering to Rory. And then the next day when he argued with her. She doesn't know this, but she will now. After he came up those stairs, he couldn't stop talking about you. My friend was head over heals. I'm just glad after a few weeks he stopped being stubborn and admitted his feelings. Maybe not to her, but we all knew how he felt. So they started to date, and then they moved in together, and now they're married. We just wonder how long it's going to be until they start popping out kids." Everyone laughed again. "If you wanna take a guess at that one, our good friend Finn is running a poll." Everyone continued to laugh. "So, congrats to my friends. May you be together forever." he said before raising his glass. Everyone followed in the action before taking a sip. Logan then got up and gave Colin a manly hug before sitting back down next to Rory.

The evening continued and around two in the morning everyone had left and Rory and Logan were up in their room that they were staying at in the Inn. They were laying in each others arms, tired from earlier activities. ( wink, wink. Lol)

"I love you Logan. I'm so glad I'm your wife." Rory said before kissing him.

"I love you Ace. I'm so glad you're my wife too." he said before kissing her again. "Now about that baby poll..." he said.

"Uh uh, Huntzberger. You are not knocking me up in college." she said with a small laugh.

"Well _Huntzberger_," he said with a laugh. "when do I get to knock you up?" he asked with another laugh.

"Hmm..." she said thinking about it. "Right before graduation."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes." she said before kissing him. "Because then I can have a baby with you and not worry about school. Plus it gives us two years to be married and be on our own before we have a little one running around, because I am not getting a nanny. No one is raising our children except you and me. And maybe my mom... she can help by being the cool grandma." she said. He laughed.

"I think that's a perfect time to have a baby. And I agree with you on the nanny thing. I had a nanny and I didn't like it. It's not the same as real parents."

"We're gonna have a bay someday." she said.

"We're going to have lots of babies someday." he said.

"I love you." she said, brushing some of the hair off of his forehead.

"I love you too." he said before kissing her.

----

A/N: aww... lol. Ok, so there's the wedding, and next chapter is the last...the epilogue...so sad...but it's ok, because here's the deal guys...this will be done tonight. I plan on starting the epilogue right now and then posting it sometime tonight, after I get a sufficient amount of reviews. Then there will also hopefully be a Like I Love You and Look After You chapter up sometime later today as well. I hope to get both of those stories done next week. Look After You is going to go to 10 chapters, and Like I Love You is going to go to 15. Perfect For You should have another update by Monday if not sooner. Then, next week I will also start the sequel to Kill Me Now. I know you're all excited about that! Lol. So, please review, and the epilogue will be up later! Yay! Lol.


	25. Junk Food Junkie

A/N: sadness... last chapter...Epilogue...ok, so this is the last chapter of These Walls. Thanks so much for all previous reviews, and please review at the end of this...Thanks!

Disclaimer: I haven't owned anything the whole time I've been writing this story. Do you think I do now? No.

---

Chapter 25: Junk Food Junkie...Seven Years Later...

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" the little four year old girl screeched, running through the front door to the house.

"Hey baby." Rory Huntzberger said, scooping up her little girl. "Did you have a good day with daddy?"

"Yes. It was a great day!" she said excitedly.

"Where is daddy?" Rory asked. The little girl was silent. "Lo, where's daddy?" she asked, getting impatient.

"He said not to tell you. He has a surprise!" the little girl said excitedly.

"A surprise?"

"Yes!"

"Do you know what the surprise is?" Rory asked. Lo shook her head yes. "Tell me."

"But daddy said not to." Lo said, getting confused.

"Oh, come on. You can tell mommy." Rory said, carrying her little girl over to the couch and sitting down with her.

"Daddy said not to." Lo repeated.

"Oh come on. Mommy hates waiting for surprises. I'll give you ice cream before dinner if you tell me." Rory said, smiling at her baby girl.

"That is so wrong." A voice said from the doorway. "Bribing our daughter with ice cream."

Rory looked over to see her husband leaning in the doorway. She stood up, her daughter still in her arms as she walked over and kissed Logan.

"What's the surprise?" she asked after pulling away.

"Well hello to you too." he said sarcastically before kissing her once more. "And hello again angel." he said, kissing his daughters head. "And hello to you." he said, kissing his wife's pregnant stomach.

Rory put Lo down and she ran to play with her toys for a while. Logan pulled Rory into his arms.

"What's the surprise?" she asked again.

"Are you feeling ok today?" he asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"Answer the question Huntzberger." Rory said.

"No way _Huntzberger_." he said with a smirk. "Be patient." he said before kissing her again and then going into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" he asked when she followed him in.

"I don't care." she said. "You and Lo can decide. I'll eat anything. Well, except chicken. Or pickles. I don't get why everyone thinks pregnant women always want pickles. I'm finding them revolting right now." she said with a shudder.

"Ok." he said. "Lo, sweetie can you come here for a minute?"

"Yes daddy?" she asked, coming in the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner angel?"

"Hm." she said, putting her tiny hand up to her chin and biting her lower lip, thinking about it. He always smiled when he saw her do this. She had obviously inherited it from Rory. "Pizza?" she asked.

"Ace?" Logan asked. Rory nodded. "Pizza it is." he said reaching for the phone. Lo went back into the living room to play more until dinner. Logan ordered a large pepperoni, a large cheese, and a large bacon and onion from Pizza Hut. Rory got out the salad fixings to make a salad to go with the pizza. Ever since she was pregnant the first time, she had been trying to eat some healthy things. She still loved junk food and take out, but she tried to eat a little more healthy, and cook meals more often. They had the money of course to have a cook, but Rory enjoyed doing it herself. When she was pregnant with Lo, she had taken classes, and now she was pretty good. Logan helped her cook sometimes too.

He worked for his father at one of the Hartford papers. Rory worked there too, but at the moment she was on maternity leave, being seven months pregnant. Logan had convinced his father to let him be a reporter at the paper and write articles instead of being the CEO. He still made extremely good money as did Rory, plus he had his trust fund. They did however have a maid. Cooking was something Rory liked, but cleaning just wasn't. She hated getting on her hands and knees and scrubbing things. Plus being pregnant made it hard for her. She wasn't like her grandmother though. They had had the same maid for five years. The same amount of time that they had been living in their Hartford home. It wasn't anything too huge like the Gilmore House, or the Huntzberger Mansion. It had a living room, study, kitchen, and dining room downstairs, and upstairs it had four bedrooms, a master bathroom connected to the master bedroom, and a smaller bathroom connected to each of the other bedrooms. One for Lo, connected to her room, one for when the new baby got older, and the final for the guest bathroom when Finn crashed there after getting trashed, or when anyone else came to stay with them.

Rory started cutting the tomato to put in the salad. Salad was one of the healthy things she had grown to like, and surprisingly, her daughter loved a good salad. She must have gotten that from Logan. He liked fruits and vegetables and he was always trying to get Rory to eat more of them. Lo did still love all kinds of junk food though, pizza being one of her favorites.

She finished cutting the tomatoes and put them in the bowl on top of the lettuce. As she set the knife in the sink, she felt two arms go around her waist and a kiss be placed on her neck. She leaned into her husband and smiled.

"How was your day?" she asked him.

"Good. Everyone in the office enjoyed seeing Lo. They all love her."

"Well who wouldn't love her? She's a bouncy little girl with your blonde hair and my blue eyes. She's sweet, and beautiful, and witty at the age of four."

"She's pretty damn smart to." he said as he kissed her neck. Rory turned around to face him and kiss him on the lips.

"She's very smart." she said after breaking away. "I hope this one is just as smart." Rory said, putting her hand on her stomach. Logan placed his hand over hers.

"Baby number two will be equally smart. It's got us for parents." he said with a smirk. She laughed and kissed him again. The doorbell rang a few minutes later.

"Pizza!" Lo said as she jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Ok you little junk food junkie." Logan said as he picked her up. "Let's get the pizza." he said as he opened the door.

Rory watched Logan with their daughter. He was a wonderful father. Nothing like Mitchum. He was always there for Lo. He never missed anything she did, whether it was dancing in one of the programs Miss. Patty had in Stars Hollow, or having a movie night with her and Rory. She remembered the day when she told him she was pregnant the first time.

Flashback

"Logan Elias Huntzberger." the dean of Yale said. It was graduation day. "Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger." he said next. Rory walked up after Logan and collected her diploma.

After everyone else was called, their families came to congratulate them before heading back to Stars Hollow for the big party that was being thrown in the town square. Rory and Logan were taking their last walk around campus before getting in Logan's car and driving to Stars Hollow.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Rory said.

"Yeah. It held a lot of great times. Some bad ones..." he said as they passed the classroom he had been shot in. "But mostly good."

"So, your sister won." Rory said.

"What?" he asked.

"Honor won the poll."

"You mean...the...baby, poll?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said. "Honor guessed right around now."

"You're pregnant?" he asked with a smile.

"I am. We're having a baby." she said with a smile.

He picked her up and twirled her around once in a totally cliche motion, but he didn't care. He was going to be a father. "You do realize we were exactly on our target, right?" he asked with a smirk.

"What?" she said with a laugh.

"You said I could knock you up right before graduation." he said with a smirk.

"Well then I guess you really did, because I'm about two months. I went to the doctor yesterday, and he confirmed it." she said with a smile.

"We're gonna be parents." Logan said.

"We're gonna be parents." she repeated before kissing her.

End Flashback

"Here we go." Logan said, carrying the pizzas in one hand while his other arm was around his daughter as he carried her into the kitchen, over to her seat. Her little arms were wrapped around his neck. He placed her in her chair and sat down in his. Rory brought the salad over and served some to Lo, then Logan, and then put some in her own bowl. They ate as they talked about their days.

"So then Jenny gave me some crayons and paper she had in her desk and I colored while daddy worked." Lo said, a big smile on her face. Jenny was the elderly woman who worked as a secretary at the office. Both Rory and Logan thought of her as another mother, even though she was almost 70.

"Sounds like you had fun honey." Rory said, taking a bite of pizza.

"I did." Lo said as she nodded her head and ate her dinner.

After dinner, Logan cleaned up. It was the deal they had. She would cook and he would clean up, or he would cook and she would clean up.

Rory followed her daughter into the living room and sat on the couch as she watched Lo go back to her toys. She watched with a smile on her face, remembering when Lo was born. Her birthday was coming up soon. In a week she would be five years old.

Flashback

"Logan, I hate you!" Rory screamed in pain. She was in labor.

"That's not what you said nine months ago." he said with a smirk as he held her hand.

"Shut up." she screamed, another contraction racking _her body. "You are never doing this to me again!" _

"Rory, you need to push." the doctor said.

"I am pushing." she said through gritted teeth.

"Push harder!" the doctor said.

She pushed as hard as she could and a few seconds later, a cry erupted throughout the room.

"It's a girl!"

Logan kissed his wife's head. "You did it Ace." he said. "We have a baby girl."

Rory smiled as her breathing returned to normal. She was tired. The doctors cleaned the baby up and then handed her to Rory in a pink blanket.

"She's beautiful." Rory whispered as she looked at her baby.

"Do we have a name yet?" One of the nurses asked.

"Yes." Rory said. "Lorelai Elizabeth Huntzberger."

"Beautiful." the nurse said as she wrote it down along with all the other information about the new baby.

"She's got your eyes." Logan said as he looked at his wife, holding their daughter.

"She's gonna be like you. I know it." Rory said as she smiled up at him. He kissed her and then laid down beside her.

End Flashback

'You're never doing this to me again!' She remembered telling him that, yet here she was. Pregnant again. She was hoping for a boy this time. Then they would have one of each, and it would be like how Logan grew up. The older sister, always looking out for her baby brother. She laughed when she thought about how Honor still called Logan 'baby brother' even though they were grown up now.

She remembered telling him that, yet here she was. Pregnant again. She was hoping for a boy this time. Then they would have one of each, and it would be like how Logan grew up. The older sister, always looking out for her baby brother. She laughed when she thought about how Honor still called Logan 'baby brother' even though they were grown up now. 

Logan came in a few minutes later and sat down next to Rory, putting his arm around her as she leaned into him. He kissed her temple.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Lo. The day she was born."

"That was a good day." Logan said as he kissed her again.

"One of the best days of my life." They say there for a while before she spoke again. "Logan?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's the surprise?" she asked.

He laughed. "I'm not telling you anything more than the fact that you are getting the surprise tomorrow." he said before kissing her and getting up. He picked up Lo from the floor and kissed her head. "Time for bed angel."

"Do I have to daddy?" she asked, pouting and giving him her version of the bambi eyes.

Rory laughed at the expression. That was something Lo inherited from her. Rory knew Logan couldn't resist that look.

"Lo." Logan whined. "Don't give daddy that look."

"But mommy says you can't re sit, no, restit, no wait..."

"Resist." Rory whispered.

"Resist! Thanks mommy. Mommy says you can't resist it." she said, giving it to him again.

"Well, mommy is right, but you have to go to bed little girl. Remember what's happening tomorrow?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up. "The surprise!" she whispered in her cute little voice.

"That's right. So, lets get you to bed. The sooner you sleep, the sooner you can wake up."

"Ok daddy." Lo said as she wrapped her little arms around Logan's neck and he carried her upstairs with Rory following.

When they got to her room, Logan put her down and she ran into the bathroom. Rory got out her pajamas and then followed the little girl. She closed the door, and proceeded to give Lo the bath she took every night before bed. They had a routine. Once they both had brought her upstairs, Rory gave her a bath and helped her change into her pajamas. Then they went back into her room where Logan was waiting to read her a story. She would pick one out and then they would all huddle together on Lo's bed, the little girl sandwiched between her parents. Logan read to her while Rory stroked her pretty blonde hair. By the time the story was done, she would be asleep. Rory and Logan would get up and each give her a kiss before wrapping her up in her blankets. Then they would turn out the light and leave the room. The rest of the night, the two would spent together, watching t.v. or reading. Sometimes they did a little work for the paper, but not usually.

Rory had been tired that night, so after tucking in Lo, she went to change into her pajamas and lay down as well. Logan changed and joined her. They watched t.v. in their bedroom before drifting off.

Logan woke up the next morning and got up, careful not to wake a sleeping Rory. He went into his daughters room to wake her up so he could put his surprise into action.

"Lo, sweetie wake up." he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Daddy?" she mumbled as she rolled onto her back.

"Yeah angel, it's daddy. C'mon. Time to get up."

"Ok." she said as she sat up and yawned, stretching her little arms above her head. Logan picked her up out of bed and set her on the floor before getting a pair of her jeans and a little pink sweater out for her to wear that day. She went into the bathroom and got dressed all by herself and then came out to sit back down on her bed. Logan helped her put on her socks and little gym shoes. He tied the laces, kissed her cheek and then took her to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"What do you want this morning Lo?" he asked.

"Cereal." she said.

He poured her a bowl of lucky charms and put it in front of her before starting the coffee. Lo had learned to love coffee at her young age so Logan had compromised with Rory. Until she was older, she could have three fourths milk with one fourth coffee, although he knew Rory and Lorelai both let the little girl sip from their pure coffee when they thought he wasn't looking. "Here baby." he said placing her special coffee in front of her. She drank like her mother always did. It was gone in three sips. He laughed. She was really her mother's daughter. After she ate, he helped her brush her teeth and comb out her hair so the loose curls were falling at her shoulders. There was a light knock at the door, so he picked her up and went to answer it.

"Grammy!" Lo said when Logan answered the door.

"Hi sweets! Ready to go?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes!" Lo said as Logan handed her over to Lorelai.

"Ok. Let's go." Lorelai said.

"Bye daddy." Lo said.

"Bye angel. Be good for grandma. Have fun." he said, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, we'll have fun." Lorelai said.

"Thanks for taking her today Lorelai." Logan said.

"No problem sweetie. I needed my Lo fix." she said as she kissed her granddaughters cheek.

"Ok, we'll see you two and Luke for dinner at six?" he asked.

"We'll be here." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Ok. See you later. Bye angel." he said as he closed the door. He went back upstairs and laid back down next to his wife, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. He then fell back asleep for a few hours.

Rory woke up three hours later and glanced at the clock. It was ten a.m. She usually didn't sleep this late except for weekends, but since her maternity leave, she had enjoyed sleeping in, especially since Lo seemed to enjoy it too. She felt two arms around her and turned to see Logan. He usually had to be at work by eight thirty, but today he was here.

"Logan." she whispered.

His eyes opened and he smiled at her.

"Hey Ace." he said, kissing her.

"What are you doing here? What about work?" she asked.

"Are you ready for the surprise?" he asked.

"Yes, but..."

"No buts. This is the surprise. I took the day off so we could spend it together. Your mom came to get Lo, so don't worry about her. Today it's just me and you. Whatever you wanna do." he said as he kissed her again.

She smiled and kissed him back. "Good surprise." she said.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Spending a day with my husband, just us. Hm. I think I love it." she said before kissing him again.

"I love you Ace." he said.

"I love you too Logan."

---

Two months later, their second baby was born. A little boy they named Elias, after Logan's grandfather. Eli for short. He was the spitting image of his father, even as a baby. Their family felt complete now. Rory, Logan, and their two beautiful children. It was perfect, they couldn't ask for anything better.

---

A/N: the end. Did you all like it? I think this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I love writing my favorite Sophie ship with kids! Lol. I think Logan would be an awesome dad. He'd be so caring, and protective. And I think Rory would be the cool mom like Lorelai, wanting her child to indulge in coffee and books. Lol. So, I hope you all liked 'These Walls' and please send me a review. I'll say exactly what I said at the end of Kill Me Now. I hate having to beg for reviews, but I'll still do it. Lol. I don't care if you've read this whole story and not reviewed once. All I ask is you leave something for the last chapter. It can be as simple as you want or it could be some long thing about how this story changed your life, cause you know, there's that one book or story out there for everyone that changes your life! Lol. Ok, just kidding, you don't have to say this changed your life, but if it did, I wouldn't mind reading that in a review. Lol. Ok, so thank you to every single person who has ever reviewed, or read this. If you criticized, whether it was good or bad, I thank you because every little review helps. A nice review can do so much for a person. I know they always make me smile:) lol. So, please leave me a little feedback. Thanks! Review.


End file.
